There's something about her
by CoOkieTheif
Summary: Meet the first female member of The Host Club. Just to make it clear, for people that don't get it, Maya came to Ouran about a YEAR before Haruhi did. KyouyaxOC
1. Meet Maya

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of it's characters. It belongs to that person who wrote it and I currently do not remember the mangaka's name so just continue to read, ok? Enjoy!

* * *

A girl who was just a little over 15 stepped through the gates of Ouran Academy.

She was wearing the girl's uniform which she fingered with distaste and a high and tight ponytail. It was plain compared to the other girl's hairstyles, but she thought it just fine. Her father was the owner of many famous and successful law firms so her family was pretty darn rich.

She disliked spending too much even though she had a lot, she didn't like to be seen as the type of girls who would spend hours shopping just for fun and ones that needed to be constantly waited on hand and foot. As she neared her homeroom, she breathed in slowly then exhaled.

It had been a while since their family had moved and she had forgotten what it felt like to be the new student. She lightly knocked on the grand door of the second year classroom. The teacher answered the door with a smile, "You must be the new student. Welcome to my homeroom." The girl smiled back, politely uttered a word of thanks and stepped into the classroom.

"Class, this is Maya Tateishi. From now on, she will be in this class until further notice. You should all make Tateishi-san feel welcome. Tateishi-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Natsume asked with a thoughtful smile.

"Sure. Well my name is Maya Tateishi as you all know. My father owns many well-known law firms such as Tateishi firm. Excuse me if this is unappropriate but I do not take to bothersome people. Well, treat me kindly please!" Maya concluded with a bright smile.

Most of the class shuddered and regretted ever thinking of speaking to her. Suoh Tamaki smiled and wondered when he should introduce himself to her, he was completely oblivious to what she meant before. Ootori Kyouya showed no expressions but on the inside, he was quite interested in the girl. He knew her father's law firms very well and knew it would really impress his father if he could please her enough to merge companies. Maya had received the seat next to Tamaki with Kyouya behind her.

She wore thick glasses that made a bad impression on her, her father had repeatedly asked her to get thinner more feminine ones but she refused. As soon as she sat down, Tamaki went into host mode and introduced himself to her including compliments to her that weren't very true but not necessarily false.

Maya nodded with a forced smile on and thanked him though inside she was sick to her stomach, his lines were bad, well basically, they sucked. She knew right from the start that he was going to be one annoying guy. When Tamaki was done introducing himself, he pointed to Kyouya and introduced him to her as well. Kyouya heard his name mentioned and said "Welcome to our class Tateishi-san, we're very happy to have you." He concluded that statement with his host club smile. Unfortunately, Maya saw right through it.

"If you're that happy to have me, why didn't you throw a party?" Maya asked.

"Well surely that would be unnecessary, wouldn't it? It would be a waste of money for just one student and we don't even know you that well." Kyouya replied with a fake smile momentarily forgetting his objection was to get on her good graces. Tamaki of course was smiling his charming smile and thinking that his best friend and the newcomer were just having a polite conversation.

"Then when you smile at me, you should at least put in a little more effort to make it look more real." Maya said clearly proud of her response. She hated those type of guys who looked down on girls and faked emotions towards them if they clearly didn't like them at all. Kyouya was one of those guys of course, and Maya spotted those characteristics quickly. She was very smart and clever and could see through many things because she was born into that kind of family. Even though her father loved her dearly, he barely spent any time with her at all and her mother had passed away when she was younger.

Kyouya, obviously offended at her reply, grew silent as he pondered on how she saw through his smile. No girl had ever done that before and although he wouldn't admit it for the life of him, he was impressed. Tamaki leaned over to Maya and asked her if she would like to meet some of his friends with a genuine smile on his face. Maya smiled right back and replied with a 'that would be wonderful, seeing as I'm new'. Although Maya didn't like Tamaki that much, she heard that he was the chairman's son and at least he was kind of nice.

After class, Maya strolled around campus wondering where her classroom was. The school was ridiculously large and she had no idea where it was. She went up two flights of carpeted stairs and saw the Third Music Classroom. Her next class was a free period so she cautiously opened the door to see what was inside. She loved music with all her heart, it was one of the only things she could ever enjoy as a child.

She opened the door and a breeze, rose petals and all, blew her way.

"Welcome."

Maya peered inside as she thought she heard a familiar voice. Sure enough, there was Tamaki sitting in his chair like throne looking almost like a king with Hani, Mori, the twins and Kyouya clustered around him.

"Ahh! Maya! Welcome to our host club! I'm very honored you decided to came!" Tamaki smiled and pulled her inside. As she stumbled in, she looked around, the room was very large but she didn't see any musical contraption of any sort. She was also surprised he had already went on to her first name.

"Eh? What is this? I thought this was a music classroom.." Maya said.

"Well this classroom is used much anymore so our club is hosted here." Tamaki replied, "So, what type would you like? Wild? Loli-shota? Incest? Cool? Or me?" Tamaki asked as he shoved his face closer to hers.

"What are you doing Tamaki? I don't believe this club is for me. And also when do I get the privilege of meeting your friends?" Maya asked dumbfounded and trying to get away from Tamaki.

"Eh, tono, who's this girl? You know her?" The twins asked as they moved closer to inspect her. "Your body isn't half bad, you should try modeling for my mom's clothes." Hikaru said as he grabbed her arm. "Yeah, and you don't look that ugly too." Kaoru said as he grabbed the other arm.

"Huuh? No it's okay, I don't like modeling, I was just looking for instruments or something of the sort." Maya said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she tried to inch away from the twins with no luck.

"Yes Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Maya Tateishi. So Maya this is Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, they are one year younger than us and are very mischievous so you shouldn't go near them alone. And this is Haninozuka Mitsukini and this is Morinozuka Takashi and they are one year our senior. These are the friends I was talking about. Oh and you met Kyouya." Tamaki said as he pointed each and every one of them out.

"Ah I see, well hello! I'm Maya, it's a pleasure to meet everyone. So what kind of club is this Tamaki? Tamaki? What are you staring at?" Maya asked perplexed to Tamaki's constant stare at Maya's face.

"Can I remove your glasses for a sec..?" But before Maya could reply he reached out and took off her glasses, completely happy with the result.

"Mori-senpai, could you please ask the nurse for some contacts?" Tamaki asked as he held Maya's glasses protectively obviously not intending to give them back. Mori replied with a yes and went his way.

"Tamaki…say Tamaki, can you give them back now, it's hard to see.." Maya said reaching out for her glasses. Soon, Mori was back and handed Maya the lenses while giving her a small smile. He was surprised as to how pretty she was without her glasses.

"Hey, tono, what did you d-…" The twins asked without finishing their sentence. They were looking at Maya. Hani and Kyouya got curious so stepped in as well. They looked at her and Hani was the only one to talk.

"Wow! Maya-chan is sooo pretty!" He said with a sugary smile. Maya was confused, she slipped on the contacts because Tamaki wasn't giving back her glasses.

"Umm, uh, thank you?" Maya replied slightly embarrassed because everyone was staring at her.

"You shouldn't wear those glasses when they block out your pretty eyes Maya." Tamaki said with a wink and a smile. Kyouya couldn't stop looking at her, she had beautiful big olive colored eyes and without those hideous frames, he could clearly see her features better. Though she had appeared rather plain, he knew she had something about her that attracted him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Maya, would you like to join the host club?" Kyouya asked holding his clipboard while scribbling something on it.

"Well we would get a much higher profit region if the host club is for both male and female and because you have nothing better to do." Kyouya concluded.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and smiled "Please Maya, you're so pretty and you'd be a big help!" He said using those eyes of his. Maya was very uncertain and confused, she didn't really want to be with him (as in Kyouya) because she didn't really like him and well this was the first time Tamaki used his puppy dog eyes on her and unfortunately for her, it worked.

"Sure, I'm pretty bored anyways and this sounds interesting. I'd like to see how far my looks can go." Maya said with a hasty grin. Tamaki was very happy, a new female companion.

He had to admit, he was pretty surprised himself when he saw those eyes of hers, they were very alluring and attractive. Not like any he's seen before and he felt it unnecessary to go into host mode with her.

Kyouya nodded muttering good although inside he was wondering about what she said. Hani shouted "Yay!!! A new host member!! Maya-chan, would you like to eat some cake with me?" Hani-senpai asked with joy as he squeezed his Usa-chan. Mori just smiled warmly at her. The twins smiled devilishly "This means, we get a new toy…" they said in unison.

Maya was completely oblivious and just went 'huh'. Maya was then dragged behind the curtain and the twins shoved a new creation by their mother at her. Maya looked at it with a questioningly.

"Just put it on." They said. Maya just shrugged and did as told. It was a pretty and slim beige dress that reached her ankles. They also gave her some high heels that matched the dress perfectly. She looked at herself and asked herself 'Is that really me?'

She took off her hair-tie because it was getting loose and while she was trying to tie her hair back again, it broke.

Maya cursed under her breath and muttered something about cheap. She sighed and decided to go back out without her hair tied. She had thin hair but it was very beautiful, she rarely let it down because it always got in her eyes while she was doing things. Her hair was very sleek and straight(her old best friend had told her that many times as well) and it always smelled of different fruits, something she personally liked. She stepped out and waited for their ridicules, but none came, in fact, the whole room went silent as soon as everybody saw her.

The twins were the ones to break it.

"Our greatest creation yet, eh Kaoru?"

"Indeed Hikaru."

"I look okay right?" Maya asked as she went over to Tamaki.

"Wow. You look…great." Tamaki replied blushing faintly. He was absolutely entranced.

Maya without those glasses of hers and her hair tied up looked pretty and graceful. Her with her hair down was an entirely different story, she looked well… enticing especially because the dress she had on really made her eyes stand out even more and it complimented her figure even better. She couldn't easily hide her figure with normal clothes but with that dress on, it seemed to emphasize each and every curve and she definitely was not flat-chested.

Kyouya also stunned about her appearance, kept staring at her body and abruptly looked away when he noticed. He mentally kicked himself when he did. He couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, she didn't look like any girl he ever met. She seemed like a goddess compared to them. This meant a lot coming from him because Kyouya Ootori wasn't one to fall for a girl so easily just because of her appearance.

"Thanks. I barely ever wear anything like this. I hope it would look all right." She said with a embarrassed smile. She fingered her dress slowly tracing the hem of the material. The twins grinned. They knew Tamaki was going to act like that but The Shadow King too! It was very amusing and though they didn't expect the dress to look so good on Maya, they were very pleased with the outcome.

"Wow! Takashi, look at Maya-chan! She's so pretty right?" Hani-senpai said. Mori grunted in approval.

"Say, what are you guys looking at?" Maya asked Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki managed to stutter a word first saying something about her being so beautiful that he was stunned silent. A bright, bubbly laugh slipped out of Maya's throat that seemed to brighten the room and said "Thanks but you don't need to pretend. I know I'm not that pretty." Maya said.

Tamaki kept insisting she did while Maya kept saying something modest in reply. Kyouya snapped out of his trance and smiled while saying to his club members "We're going to get a lot of extra funds."

* * *

Hooray! First chapter equals complete! R&R please:


	2. Cookie Crazy

Disclaimer: (This gets very tiring, believe it or not) I do not, will not, and shall not ever own Ouran High School Host Club(Are ya happy? I said it. There. -sob- T-T)

* * *

The following week, which was to be Maya's first hosting experience, went surprisingly well. Although Tamaki didn't really get to teach her anything (mostly because of her being a female) she was, no doubt, a big hit and the host club's earnings went up to almost 20. Of course, Kyouya was extremely pleased but there was one thing that disturbed him a bit. Even though he didn't know why, but when Maya flirted with some guy or the guy did, he started feeling angry. Of course, he paid no attention to this and pushed it to the back of his mind, concentrating on what the upcoming events would be. Tamaki was also finding himself a bit troubled at the thought of Maya with other men. Sure they just met and all, but there was something about watching her with other men that made him want to punch all of the guys until his fists grew bloody. Maya, who was not quite dense at all, noticed Tamaki's expression as he watched her host a boy from another class. To confirm her suspicions, she touched the boy's face gently while watching Tamaki from the corner of her eye. Yep, if he didn't look jealous, then Maya wouldn't know what the word meant. She let go and looked directly at the boy's face when he asked her, with his face as red as a tomato, why did she touch him just then. She just answered with a smile, "You had a crumb on your cheek from the cookies we ate before." 

"Oh." He said, glad the topic was dealt with.

"Maya-chan's hair is sooooooooooooo long." Hani said clutching his beloved Usa-chan while Mori nodded. It was true, her hair when in a ponytail, reached around her knees. When it was down, it almost touches the floor.

"And I like it that way." Maya said with a smile.

"How long did it take for you to grow it?" Hani asked.

"Umm, let's see. Probably for about ten years or so." She replied.

"That's pretty long Maya." Kaoru said.

"Yea, but not as long as our brotherly love" Hikaru said while tilting Kaoru's chin up a little. The girls passing by them in the hallway squealed and swooned while muttering something about 'wonderful forbidden brotherly love'.

"Yes, well, good for you." Maya said a bit happy that the topic of her hair switched to the twins.

"Say Maya, what's this?" Kaoru asked as he examined Maya's left hand where a small scar was visible. Hani, Mori and the twins gathered around her as they looked at it as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. Hani started to cry, wailing things about 'Maya' and 'hurt'. Mori scurried around trying to calm Hani down.

The twins just went, "Who did this to you? We'll hire the best assasins in the world and hunt- "It's nothing, just a paper cut, nothing to worry about." Maya reassured them.

"Oh." Was all everybody said as she and the twins continued to walk towards the cafeteria. Mori and Hani bid their farewells as they headed towards their next class.

As they sat down at the same lunch table, Tamaki was already there, waiting impatiently with his lunch growing cold.

"Ah, Maya! What took you so long? I was worried that **they **did something to you." "Ah, well we were delayed by a few outbursts. And you didn't have to wait." She said as she took a seat between Hikaru and Tamaki. "Tono, we're hurt by your words." The twins said in unision with facial expressions that said the opposite thing. As Maya picked up her fork, she noticed Tamaki wasn't eating and trying hard not to stare at her.

"What's wrong Tamaki? Are you not hungry or do you want me to feed you?" She asked as she took his fork and stabbed at a piece of meat and held it near his lips.

"Eh." Was all Tamaki said in reply. He turned red at the thought, just as Maya thought he would. Yes, she was just toying with him. You can call it cruel, but Maya thought it most enjoyable and besides, she didn't like him staring at her like that. It made a shiver go up her spine when people looked at her that way. The entire table went silent as she said it but Maya pushed it aside with "Just kidding." while returning to eating from her own plate. 'It seems Maya can tease tono just as well as we could if we wanted to.' The twins thought. A little pass the line wouldn't hurt, right? As Maya placed a cookie in her mouth, Hikaru bit off on the other end.

"Delicious. Where'd you get these Maya? They don't have these in the cafeteria." He said after swallowing the piece he bit off. Tamaki started screaming at Hikaru while Maya sat there, cookie still in mouth thinking 'He did **not** just do that.' She put down her cookie and punched Hikaru halfway across the room. The cafeteria fell silent. Kaoru almost immediately ran towards his injured brother.

"Maya, what did you do that for?!" He asked half shouting at her.

"He ate my cookie." Was all she said as she stuffed the cookie back in her mouth. When she swallowed she said with a glare towards the twins "**Nobody** eats my cookies." Let's just say, after that, nobody ever even thought of taking one of her cookies.

The next day while everyone was at the club, however, proved that Maya could share her sweets with people.

"Why sure you can have one of my cookies Hani-senpai!" Maya said with a grin. "I made them, you know."

"Ehh? Maya, why are you letting Hani-senpai eat one of your cookies and you didn't let me eat some of one?" Hikaru asked dumbfounded. The rest of the Host Club members turned towards her as well.

"Simple, because he asked nicely." She said as she bit into a cookie herself. She handed Mori a cookie after giving Hani one.

"It's good." Was all he said as he bit into his own. Kyouya turned towards his laptop when she finished talking while Tamaki and the twins were pleading for a cookie with their so called "manners". Maya noticed this and took a cookie and asked "Kyouya, would you like one?"

"Eh? But why does he get one?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know. Just felt like giving him one." Maya said neutrally.

"No thank you, I'm not that big a fan of sweets." Kyouya replied with a small smile. Maya stood there for a full second then put it on his lips.

"May-" "Bite." He did as he was told and found that her cookies were really quite good. It also seemed that Maya noticed that he enjoyed her cookie and said "Good. I'm glad we got that all settled." She went back to her bag of cookies and handed one to Tamaki and one to each of the twins while saying "Here. I don't think I can finish it myself."

"Thank you" Tamaki said but it came out more like "dak yu" because his mouth was full of cookie. It semms he stuffed it in his mouth right after he recieved it. The twins nodded in agreement as they licked their lips after finishing their own cookie. They kept eyeing her bag and Maya felt that something bad would happen if she didn't offer more.

"You know what? Take it all." She said as she handed the bag to Kaoru. "Really? Thanks!" The twins started digging through the bag as Tamaki and Hani jumped in to try to receive another one of Maya's treat.

"No problem. I can make 'em anytime at home." She said as she started braiding her hair. Pretty soon, the twins, Tamaki and Hani had scarfed down all of her cookies.

"Speaking of your house… Can we visit?" Hikaru asked with a grin (which wasn't easy seeing as the punch from yesterday made quite a bruise near his chin).

"Ah, yes. Your house." Kaoru said with a matching grin.

"Eh? Uh, sure I guess." Maya said paying more attention to her braid than the twins.

"Really?! A visit to Maya's house! What an honor! I must make a good impression upon your father!" Tamaki squealed as he hugged his Kuma-chan. Hani also started dancing around the room shouting, "I'm gonna bring cake to share with Maya-chan!" Kyouya was also happy. He could take advantage of this opportunity by earning Maya's fathers trust. What a weekend this would be.

* * *

Whew. Done. Sorry folks, this one was pretty short but it's like 2 in the morning and I'm really sleepy right now so please try not the flame! . And for you Kyouya lovers (which includes me) sorry for not including him that much this chappy, but I tried to make it up by writing that lil bit near the end. 

Hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as I did writing it!

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home


	3. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. But Maya is mine, so haha on you.

Yay!Long chappy! Me equals very proud hehe.

* * *

"Ara?" Maya said as the doorbell rang. It was the weekend and she was planning on staying home to get a few chores done. She didn't like to rely on her cleaning staff so much, she thought it might get on their nerves if she kept making such big messes and not doing anything about it. She found herself quite a surprise as she stood there, looking at the Host Club with all their shiny, expensive cars behind them. 

"Ah, Maya's house is about as big as our second mansion." Tamaki said looking up at the many stories of Maya's mansion.

"Ah, Maya-chan is here!" Hani shouted holding a big box in his hands. Everybody turned towards her, surprised with her appearance. She was wearing a black and grey cropped-shirt with a black tank top underneath with jeans.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" She asked with her head tilted. The only thing that the club disliked about her apparel was her glasses. Apparently, she had went and gotten a new pair after Tamaki had confiscated her own.

"Don't you remember?" Hikaru asked while smiling.

"We said we'd come and visit and you gave us the okay." Kaoru finished also smiling.

"This mansion is a pretty small for your father's firms. Shouldn't you have gotten a bigger one?" Kyouya asked after inspecting the dimensions of the house.

"Ah, well, we're not sure about something…That's all." She answered with a stressed look in her eyes. Kyouya nodded, not quite sure what she meant.

"Maya-chan, Maya-chan, may we come in?" Hani asked with all those little flowers swirling around him.

"Ah, of course! Welcome to my humble abode. Sorry, it's a little messy, I was about to clean it but you guys suddenly showed up." Maya said, holding the door open for them.

"Are you saying you didn't want us to come?" Tamaki asked with a hand over his heart and a dramatic expression plastered on his face.

"I don't mind your company." She said afraid her choice of words would make Tamaki crumple like a paper bag. Tamaki sighed in relief, "That's good." Maya led them into her huge living room and offered them seats.

"So what do you want to do here?" She asked, not quite sure how to treat them as guests.

"CAKE! I want to eat cake with Maya-chan!" Hani shouted holding his box of cakes high up in the air. Everybody looked at Hani and sighed in relief. Saved by the sweets. Maya nodded with a grin. She liked, ok LOVED sweets. She had five cabinets full of different kinds of candy, cookies, cakes,etc.

"There are three kinds, Strawberry, Vanilla, and Chocolate. You pick first!" Hani said with a big smile. Maya smiled and said "Vanilla, please!" Maya shouted with her hand up in the air, a silly grin upon her face. 'C-cute' thought Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya. But of course, it didn't show on the face of the 'Shadow King'.

"Ne, Maya-chan!" Hani said after giving her an especially big slice. Maya gave Hani a sincere smile while saying a cheerful "Thanks!" 'I should've done that!!' Tamaki and the twins thought as they banged their fists on the ground in frustration. Kyouya said nothing as he stared at Maya from the corner of his eyes.

"Guys, aren't you going to eat? I feel bad if I'm just sitting here eating this alone." Maya said as she put her plate down on her lap.

"Ah, not to worry Maya, I'll eat with you!" Tamaki declared as he took a slice of chocolate. "Us too!" The twins said as they each took a piece of the strawberry cake. Maya smiled and continued to eat. Before she took another bite, she noticed Kyouya was just sitting there.

"Kyouya, aren't you eating?" Maya asked putting her plate down once again.

"No, I told you last time that I'm not that big a fan of sweets." Kyouya said.

"Ah… I see. Well, if you want anything, just tell me!" Maya said with a smile. Tamaki slid over to Kyouya and nudged him in the side with his elbow. He then proceeded to whisper in a not so secretive manner "Kyouya, if you don't want the cake, then get a drink or something. Can't you see how miserable she is after you refused the cake?!". Although she didn't look that troubled at all, Kyouya asked for a soda just for the heck of it. Tamaki smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Kyouya said nothing but noticed she looked a bit happier as she handed him his soda.

After they finished their cake Hikaru asked "Oi, Maya, Can we take a tour of your home? We're bored." "Eh? Ah, sure." Maya answered after putting her plate down. "Thanks again Hani-senpai, that was delicious!" "No problem, Maya-chan!" "OK, let's go guys. Heh, this is like playing follow the leader." Maya said while rubbing the back of her head. Mori smiled, Hani grinned and Tamaki and the twins resisted the urge to pounce on her. Kyouya stood up and walked up behind her. Maya walked up the stairs and when they reached the top, there was a hall with many doors on each side.

Maya went to the first room off to the left "This is my game room. It's pretty big and has almost all of the game systems with lots of arcade games and so on." "Wow Maya, you didn't strike me as somebody who plays video games." Kaoru said. "Well, I don't know about you, but I like to play." Maya said a playful smile on her face.

Maya then proceeded to the next room, "This is the place where I exercise sometimes." She said as she opened the door so everybody could see all the workout machines inside. Maya walked to the third door and opened it "This is my study. I usually do my homework and research here." Maya said as she revealed a big room with many computers and desks and papers everywhere. Maya walked to the fourth room "This is my library. There is almost every book in Japan in there plus a few English ones." "Wow! Maya-chan likes to read ne?" Hani said as he gazed at bookshelf after bookshelf filled with books. Maya nodded with a small smile, "It's one of the only thing I share in common with my stepmother." "Eh? Maya, you never told us you had a stepmother." Tamaki said. "Nobody ever asked." Maya answered simply. "Where's your mother then?" Hikaru asked. "She passed away when I was little." Maya said with her eyes cast down. "I don't really remember her though. All my servants raised me." Everybody went silent as they stood there. "But who cares, ne? What's done is done. Okay, on to the next room. It's a bit small compared to the others but there's a Jacuzzi in there. If you want to step in, feel free." Maya said a smile on her face.

Hani looked like he was about to cry, Mori felt sympathy for Maya inside, the twins wore a sad expression on their faces. Tamaki looked like he wanted to hug Maya, but kept changing his mind. Kyouya kept his stoic expression but also wanted to reach for the girl, then again, a Shadow King wouldn't do that…right? "Maya-chan…" Hani stepped near Maya and hugged her as tight as he could. Oh, if only Tamaki had as much courage as Hani-senpai. "No it's okay, Hani-senpai. I appreciate your concern though. Cause I'm positively sure that she left me for a good reason and I'm also sure that she's happy up there." Maya said as she smiled and gently pulled away from him. "Ok, the next room is my bedroom. You can take a peak if you like." Maya said. Everyone stood there for a second before Kaoru slowly opened the door to her bedroom. A fresh smell invaded their noses as her lavender colored room stood in front of them. There was a four poster bed with lavender colored bed spreads and pillow cases. Next to it was a mahogany desk and a lavender lounge chair. "What? I like lavender." Maya said as they continued to stare at her room. "Well anyways, the next few rooms are the guest bedrooms. Oh yeah, and there's an indoor pool downstairs."

"Maya, where do those doors lead?" Kyouya asked a bit curious as to what was in the other side of the hall. "Oh, that's my father and my stepmother's section. We each only go to our own sides most of the time, so try not to go to that side, ok?" Maya said. Everyone nodded. "Well, I guess everyone must be pretty hungry! Let's go downstairs to the kitchen!" Maya said to change the topic as she headed downstairs. Everyone followed her into her huge kitchen where there was five big fridges and many counters plus a few ovens. "I told my staff that they have a day off today because I forgot you guys were coming but it's ok. We can have fun making our own dinner!" Maya exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Even Kyouya couldn't help but smile at her antics. Everyone nodded and exclaimed that it was sure to be fun. "Now, if you like something, ask me to make it. If you know how to cook a few things yourself, then go ahead and have fun with it. That's what I love about cooking, be creative guys! When we are all finished with cooking, we have to share with everyone, ok?" Maya asked. Tamaki grinned and voiced his approval, as did the twins. Hani yipped and kept saying things like 'We never get to do this at home!', Mori smiled and nodded. Kyouya, who was pretty good in the kitchen but wouldn't admit it for the heck of it also smiled.

"Luckily, there are lots of appliances you can use and ingredients. Before you get started, let me tell you something, this fridge holds all kinds of meat, the second one has veggies, the third one contains fruit, the fourth one had the ice cream and the last one has all sorts of exotic ingredients. Gentleman, let's get started." Maya said as she pushed her sleeves past her arms.

A few hours later, everybody was sitting at the dining table. Each coated with all sorts of food. Maya smelled sweet like berries although her clothes were coated in flour. Tamaki had made a French recipe called Poule Au Pot. He smiled when Maya complimented him and he told her that his mother taught him the recipe. The twins had made a Caesar salad large enough for everyone to get seconds. Maya, overwhelmed by it's size giggled and said "Good Job, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Kyouya had made Nikujaga (beef and potato stew) and he was a little proud of himself. He rarely got to show off his culinary skills. "Uwaa! Kyouya, you made this? It looks delicious!" Maya exclaimed. Mori had made Onigirl(riceballs) "I love riceballs! They look great Mori-senpai!" Mori smiled and nodded. Hani had made Chawan-mushi (egg custard). It turned out pretty good. Hani managed not to get it burnt with the help of Maya. "Maya-chan, Maya-chan! Isn't this Chawan-mushi just great?" Hani said. "Ah, yes! It looks really good Hani-senpai! I can't wait to try it!" Maya said. "And I, have made three dishes, one of them is Hiyashi Chuuka (cold Chinese noodles) , another one is a Strawberry Marble Cheesecake for dessert and different flavored jellos because Kyouya said he doesn't like sweets." Kyouya nodded in thanks, a little happy that she made something just for him. "Wahhh! I can't wait to try your cheesecake Maya-chan!" Hani shouted. Maya grinned and said, "Before we start eating, I have some very good sake, I hope everyone here can hold their liquor!" Maya said and smiled devilishly when everybody stared open-mouthed at her. She ignored their looks and continued to pour into everyone's glasses. "Hehe, let's start eating now!"

After everyone finished eating, everyone heard lightning strike. Maya looked at the window and saw it was raining heavily. "Well I guess you guys have to stay over. It's a pretty nasty storm out there." Maya said while clearing the plates. She hiccupped and then laughed. She was clearly a little tipsy. "Everyone, your food was delicious! This was really very fun for me! Your –hiccup- rooms are in my section of the house. There's also a bathroom in each of your rooms. Oi, Kaoru, Hikaru, can you share a room? Good. I didn't know you guys were coming so somebody's gonna have to campout in my room tonight." She stumbled over one of the chairs but didn't fall. She giggled saying something like 'I'm so silly!' Her cheeks were tinted a light pink from the sake.

Everyone else was also stumbling upstairs. Kyouya decided to stick around and help Maya with the dishes. He grabbed several plates and some silverware, deciding that was all he could carry. He walked (ok, not really) into the kitchen and stopped where Maya was loading the dishes into the dishwasher. He stooped next to her and put some of the silverware into the rack. "Ah, hellooooooo Kyouya!" Maya said with a silly smile on her face. Kyouya couldn't help but smile back and said "Hi Maya." When they finished Maya grabbed his hand in hers and said "Let's go." As she dragged him upstairs, Kyouya felt his cheeks grow warm. What was happening? Did she only take his hand because she was drunk? The twins chose their room, as did Mori and Hani. Although there was one room left, Tamaki stood in the hallway waiting for Maya and Kyouya. "Well hi Tamaki! How are you doing today? Isn't the weather nice? I reckon it is." Maya said. "Hallo Maya, who is sharing your room with youuuu?" Tamaki asked as he inspected Mayas and Kyouyas linked hands. "I have no clue!" She squealed and started jumping around excitedly. "But, whoever it is, I know we're going to have a loooooot of funn." She said as she winked. Both males flushed and started arguing over who would sleep with her (NO, not like that. You perverted people should be ashamed xD).

Nobody won and neither Kyouya nor Tamaki trusted each other while drunk with a tipsy Maya as well, so it was decided that they both would camp out in her bedroom. Maya laid out two futons next to her bed. She took a small globe from her nightstand and showed it to the boys. "Before my mother died, she gave me this and she told me If I ever needed her, she'll always be on this. Haha, guess that turned out to not be true." She said while both men stared at her with solemn looks. She sighed dreamily and giggled as she took out cards and carefully placed the globe back. "We're going to play Rich Man Poor Man(it's a card game Japanese people play). We can even bet money if you want!" She exclaimed. Kyouya and Tamaki looked at each other and laughed. So this was the "fun" she was talking about. They played seven rounds, Maya won two, Kyouya won four and Tamaki won one game. After the eighth round, which Maya had won in a laughing stupor, she told the two males that she was going to take a shower.

While she was, Tamaki and Kyouya played around ten rounds of Rich Man Poor Man before they decided Maya was taking way too long in the shower. It had already been a little past an hour. What if Maya fell asleep in the tub? What if she drowned herself? Tamaki threw the bathroom door open with Kyouya in tow. Steam drifted towards them as they saw Maya peering at them from the corner of her eye. Her back was facing them but all she had on was a towel, which was stuck onto her like a second skin and barely went up to mid-thigh. Both men turned several shades of red before Maya decided to speak. "Hey, what are you doing? Are you trying to peek? Because it didn't work out very well, you know, you just threw the door open as if it would be a normal everyday thing. If it were me, I'd open the door a crack and watch from there." Maya said, emphasizing everything with her arms which was making the towel become loose.

Right before it fell off , Tamaki slammed the door shut. "What'd you do that for?" Kyouya asked knowing full well that both men enjoyed that sight very much. "Her towel was about to fall off." Tamaki explained. "Oh... Then why did you close the door?" Kyouya asked before sitting down on his futon. Tamaki sighed and chuckled. "That sake sure did something to you Kyouya!" Although he himself could admit that he didn't want to close the door either. "Alrighty! I'm back -hiccup-, does anyone need to use the restroom?" They shook their heads and Maya turned off the lights. Maya slid into bed after she made sure Tamaki and Kyouya were tucked in properly. When she laid down, she felt something hard pressed against her back. She turned around and saw something big and black. In the dark, she could make out four legs on each side. When she realized what it was, she screamed and jumped off the bed. She ran towards the futons where Tamaki and Kyouya lay and jumped in between them. Spiders were definately **not** her best friends.

"Eh? Maya? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, half asleep.

"Sp-spider!" she whispered.

"Oh, ok, spider." Kyouya said as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around Maya's waist. Tamaki nodded and started to stroke her hair. Soon, they fell asleep in that position. Tamaki's arm cradled around Maya's head and Kyouya facing the back of Maya holding onto her waist.

* * *

Hehe. This chapter was so much fun to write, although it took a little long to think of it, it was fun. All in all, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Because I didn't receive any votes for Kyouya and Tamaki yet, I had them both be with Maya. Oh yeah, and the words in the parenthesis are my little comments every now and then. Hopefully, I'll have the next chappy up real soon! 

Love y'all,

PerplexedKiss


	4. Eggs, Bacon, and an Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Also, I have decided that the pairings will be Kyouya/Maya and Tamaki/Haruhi. I will add Haruhi later on in the story, so don't you worry all you Haruhi/Tamaki fans. :

* * *

Tamaki had woken to a faint rustling in the room. It didn't stop but when he had one eye open, he could see Maya, hair in a high ponytail, already dressed, lifting the sheet on her bed slowly. He saw a black, fuzzy thing there, as he looked closer, he saw it was a spider, a fake one. Maya, not sure if it was real or fake yet, peeked at it then started moving the bed spread. When she noticed that the spider didn't move, she sighed in relief and carefully lifted it between two fingers. She then went into her bathroom, Tamaki could hear a faint thud as the spider hit the bottom of the garbage can. When Maya came back, she looked over to where the blonde and brunette lay, and she noticed that Tamaki was now meeting her gaze.

"Ah, good morning Tamaki. Had a good night's sleep?" Maya asked with a smile. "This morning I awoke in between both of you, and I'm not quite sure how that happened, but I didn't mind it. If you had a problem with it, please tell me so I can apologize properly." She said.

Tamaki turned a light shade of pink when he remembered what happened last night. " It's ok…Good morning. Are the other's up yet?" Tamaki asked as he sat up, wanting to change the subject.

Maya laughed and replied with a "No, that sake hit all of them pretty hard. I bet they're gonna have hangovers." Now that she mentioned it, Tamaki noticed that his head hurt a little.

"You sure can handle your liquor Maya." Tamaki said with a grin as he stood up. "May I use your restroom?" he asked.

"Ah, sure." Maya said as she started heading out the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Also, help yourself to breakfast if you get hungry." Tamaki nodded and smiled as he shut the bathroom door.

"Hikaru…Hikaru…Hikaru!" Kaoru sighed as he stopped nudging his brother. He woke up just a few minutes ago and thought nobody else was up so decided to wake his brother too. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Kaoru got up and wrote down 'I'll be downstairs' on a piece of paper and left it on the nightstand. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently as to not wake Hikaru up. He felt fine, unlike many others. He also (miraculously) didn't get hangovers.

As he neared the second floor (the bedrooms and rooms were all on the third floor), he saw that there were many doors. He randomly picked the middle one and opened it. He saw a huge room, with blue tiles littering the floor. There was a big pool in the middle of the room, and there was glass on the other wall so you could see the scenery of the Tateishi's garden. There were also beach chairs surrounding the pool. As he walked in, he noticed the two other doors on both sides of the one he was standing at were also there on the inside. One side was marked Female and the other Male. They were obviously changing rooms. He sat down on one of the chairs, he would have gone into the pool for a dip but he didn't bring a swimsuit. Then, the door opened for the Female side, and out came Maya in a black two-piece with a towel around her neck.

"Oh, hi Kaoru! Didn't know you were up. Don't you like this place? I do." She said as she walked towards the edge of the pool.

"Eh, uh, I like it, it's very nice." He said. Maya smiled and put down her towel.

"I love to swim. I was on the swim team for my last school." "How cool, your school had such things as swim teams?" Kaoru asked a little interested.

"Yep, they also had an endurance run every year." She said as. "Do you want to swim?" She asked.

"Sure, but I don't have my swimsuit." Kaoru answered.

"If you go in there," Maya said as she pointed at the Male door. "There are lots of swimsuits, and you can take your pick. My father always liked to prepare for things, such as visitors."

Kaoru smiled and went inside the Male changing room. Just like Maya said, there were many racks of guy's swimwear. He chose a pair of trunks that were black and blue. As he started changing, he heard somebody enter the poolroom. When he finished changing, he saw it was Tamaki. They were both talking about random things, and Kaoru noticed that Tamaki was trying not to stare at Maya. She had gotten out of the pool when she heard somebody come in and her swimsuit was now clinging to her. Of course, she didn't take notice or she just plain didn't care.

"Ah, Kaoru's coming out now, you can change too." Maya said as she beckoned Kaoru to come closer to her. Kaoru, also of the opposite sex, didn't want to risk being too close to her so he stood a few feet away from her.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked as he was about to dive into the pool.

"Race with me." Maya stated with a playful smile. Kaoru nodded at her directness. "Tamaki, can you be the judge?" Tamaki replied with a 'sure' and then proceeded to count to three. Right when he reached three, Maya dived into the pool, sending water everywhere. It was three laps long so Maya decided to start off a little slow. Kaoru started swimming as fast as he could to try to catch up to her. When he surpassed her, it was almost the second lap and his arms and legs were getting tired. Maya was still swimming at a steady pace and then she reached Kaoru. Maya knew this would happen, so she kept her pace. At the third lap, she swam fast, really fast towards the finish line while Kaoru was trying to keep up. When she got there, Tamaki declared her the winner. As she got out of the pool, she grinned while saying "Haven't competed for a long time." Kaoru smiled as he collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"You –haa- sure are –haa- fast." He said as he tried to massage his tired muscles. Maya slid onto the chair Kaoru was sitting on so she was facing his back. Then she started to massage his shoulders and his back.

"You didn't stretch so if I don't do this right now, you'll most likely get cramps." She said. Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tamaki, who was now very jealous, kept saying things like "Why don't I get a massage!?" and then going into his "depression" corner, turning his head to look at Maya and Kaoru every once in a while.

Soon, Maya said she was hungry and asked the boys if they were too. Tamaki huffed and decided to forget the incident and they nodded and started walking towards the Male changing room. When they were finished, they went downstairs to the dining room. Today, her cooks, butlers and maids were all there.

"Tachibana-kun, I'd like some scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice. And see if my friends would like anything." Maya said while seating herself. Right after Tamaki and Kaoru told the chef what they wanted, Hani, Mori and Hikaru came down. Hikaru gave a sleepy 'g'morning' while Mori nodded. Hani bounced around the room and finally sat next to Maya. "Good morning Maya-chan!!" Hani said. "Good morning everyone." Maya said. After everyone was seated with their food on the table, they started to eat. "Itada-

"Wait!" Maya shouted. Everyone turned to her, even her butlers and chefs. "Where's Kyouya?" Maya asked, she knew she felt someone missing. "He's still sleeping." Hikaru answered. "He always sleeps late." Kaoru said. "Well, I'd better go wake him up or he'll miss breakfast." Maya said putting her napkin down.

"You all can start eating so don't wait up!" She said while going up the stairs. She opened the door to her room softly and sure enough, there was a lump under one of the futons with a dark hair peeking out at the top.

"Kyouya. Time to get up." Maya said kneeling beside him while gently nudging his arm. For once, she noticed how handsome he was without his glasses. She had never seen him without them.

Kyouya opened one eye, about to give his death glare that said 'If looks could kill, you'd be dead right about now' but when he saw it was her, he opened both eyes and remembered last night's events. Kyouya tried to move a little so he could sit up, but that didn't turn out too well. He pulled the part of the fabric that Maya's knee was resting on so she slipped and fell on top of him. Maya's hair splayed out on top of him like a curtain, they're lips were an inch away from each others and onyx eyes locked on olive ones.

He had never taken the time to look right at her eyes so he was pretty darn surprised when he saw her eyes were green. "You have pretty eyes." Kyouya said as though he was completely unfazed with the situation they were in. Maya, a bit taken back, smiled warmly and replied with a "So do you." No one had ever really said anything about his features before, so he didn't know how to react to her.

Kyouya then noticed something and thought 'If I move a little this way…She'll get even closer and we'll end up kissing.' He shook his head inwardly, a little surprised at himself for thinking such thoughts. Unfortunately, he actually did move a little and just like he said, they ended up with her lips on his.

'Ehhhhh? What do I do? This is my first kiss and it's with-with **him**! Although it does feel nice, and his lips are so soft… NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!?' Maya thought while closing her eyes in exasperation.

'She's not moving away. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know what to do since this is my first kiss. Shit. Oh god, she hates me, she really does, she doesn't even want to look at me.' Kyouya thought.

Maya got off him after a few seconds "Well, then, um, everybody is downstairs and eating. If you get hungry, come join us." She said as she ran out of the room. Kyouya sat there for a few seconds, replaying what just happened in his head. After a few minutes, his stomach grumbled. He got up and went to the bathroom all the while thinking that Maya hated him.

Maya stood there, her back to her bedroom door, breathing deeply while turning a light pink. She touched her lips while muttering "My first kiss…" She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. As she stood there, she wondered how she was going to face him again, she never had this kind of problem before. She shook her head to clear her mind and started downstairs.

* * *

Yay, their relationship is finally moving along! - I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter, if I do say so myself.

Happy Readings!

(Formerly PerplexedKiss)

Now Co.OkieTheif 


	5. You are my Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Also, a number of you asked when Haruhi is coming in. I regret to tell you guys that she will only be getting in on maybe real late chapters or even the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel because I doubt you will be satisfied with the ending I've thought up of for this story. Don't worry, it won't be that long (I hope, that is, unless you like long…xD) . Enjoy!

* * *

Kyouya walked into the dining room where the rest of the Host Club was still eating. The twins barely noticed him as he came in because they were only concentrating on their food. Tamaki gave a jolly "Good morning!" as did Hani. Mori nodded in greeting. When Maya saw him coming, suddenly, her food was much more fascinating to look at than his face. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, barely noticeable, but still there.

"You can ask Tachibana-kun to make you anything you want." Maya said still with her eyes down. The twins noticed this and decided to have some fun.

"You're acting funny Maya." Kaoru said.

"Did anything happen up there while we weren't there?" Hikaru asked a smirk tugging at his lips. Now Hani was just plain curious, he didn't mean to cause any trouble for Maya at all, but unfortunately, he did.

"Ehh? What did you do Maya-chan?" Hani asked.

"Ahh?! Uh, um, nothing happened. Nope, nothing at all." Maya said a grin on her face to reassure everyone.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuure?" The twins asked in unison while rubbing their cheeks on Maya's to get an answer. Maya playfully shoved both of them off and said, "Positive." Everyone looked at Kyouya to confirm Maya's words. Kyouya lightly shrugged and replied, "We just kissed. That's all."

All of the Host Club's member's jaws dropped. Except Mori, his eyes just widened (jaw dropping is too extreme for him xD). Maya was also in disbelief. Did she not make it clear that she didn't want the others to know?! Or did he just not care and think that kiss meant nothing at all? Maya was confused and a little hurt that he just dismissed what happened earlier like that.

"Wha..WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed in disbelief.

"Maya's lips have been tainted by-by YOURS!" He shouted.

The twins were also in disbelief. They soon snapped out of it though. They went to Maya and dragged her halfway across the room from Kyouya while whispering, "We'll protect you. Don't worry, we always knew he was a pervert."

"It was merely an accident." Kyouya said while absentmindedly pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes.

"HOW IS THAT AN ACCIDENT?!" Tamaki screamed, spit flying everywhere.

"Oh, that's gross tono." The twins said with faces that showed disgust. Hani shouted an "It's true!" and Mori nodded while looking away.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Tamaki asked hands practically around Kyouya's neck.

Maya sighed. If she didn't do anything, this would turn out real bad. She decided to handle this herself. She shouted, "Get in a line!" Everybody turned towards her. Tamaki with his hands almost wringing Kyouya's neck, the twins behind Kyouya, about to do something dastardly, Hani stopping in his tracks from teasing, Mori just standing there straight as a statue. "Huh?" The twins said.

"I SAID GET IN A LINE!" Maya screamed. And boy, could she scream. Everybody did as was told and got into a straight line. Maya lightly pushed Kyouya away, signaling that he didn't need to line up. Tamaki was the farthest on the left, the twins after Tamaki, Hani after the twins and Mori at the end of the line.

Maya sighed and went up to Mori and while tiptoeing, she lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. She then did the same to Hani, then the twins and Tamaki.

Maya grinned and dusted her hands off, "There, now I kissed everyone, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Kyouya smiled inwardly, the girl was clever, he would admit that. Tamaki had turned blood red and was as still as a statue at the contact of Maya's lips and his skin. So far, he hadn't recovered yet. The twins grinned, a little satisfied with her solution. Hani smiled big with more of those pink flowers surrounding him than usual and Mori flashed a small smile.

"Welcome home, madam." One of Maya's butlers said. Maya's eyes widened and she whipped around to see a woman in her mid-thirties, glaring at Maya from the door. Maya had no idea she would be back home so soon.

"Ah, mother. Welcome home." Maya said while bowing slightly. It's not like she wanted to but what could she do about it. The more she disobeyed, the more she got punished. "Ah, you must be Maya's mother, I am Suoh Tamaki, one of Maya's friends." Tamaki said suavely also bowing.

"And we are the Hitachiin Brothers, he's Hikaru and I'm Kaoru. We're also Maya's friends." The twins said while smiling politely.

"I am Ootori Kyouya, a pleasure." Kyouya said smiling. Tamaki then introduced Hani and Mori.

"Maya-san, I do not believe you told me you had friends over." Maya's stepmother said.

"I didn't see the need, seeing as you were gone for about a month." Maya answered, trying not to sound too snotty but it was hard seeing as she hated the woman. The woman seethed and gave a death glare towards Maya. She then introduced herself to the rest of the Host Club.

"I am Hazuki Tateishi. It is a pleasure to be meeting you boys of such fine families." Hazuki said.

"Mother, where's father? Wasn't he supposed to come back with you?" Maya asked. "No, he had to stay because of a few problems so I came back first to ensure your safety." Hazuki said still smiling to the boys but not to Maya.

"We are the Host Club and your daughter is one of our members so we came to visit." Tamaki said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh? Maya-san,you never told me you were in a Host Club. Your father would be very disappointed in you acting like a showgirl." Hazuki said eyeing Maya with disgust.

"That's not true!" Maya shouted. "He would be very proud of whatever I could do, unlike you! But don't you worry, you'll be gone, just like the rest of them, you can hurt me all you want, but you'll be gone." Everybody stared at her sudden outburst. Maya herself had no idea why she said what she just said. Maybe it was that being with the Host Club gave her courage and a comforting feeling that she'd be all right.

Hazuki's eyes narrowed into slits, her pupils barely visible underneath all her heavy make-up.

"Maya-san, come into this room with me. You boys can have a seat, we're just going to have a talk." Hazuki said grabbing Maya's wrist and squeezing tightly while pulling her into the next room. For a moment, the Host Club thought they saw fear in her eyes, but they were all uncertain.

In the next room, Hazuki started shouting at Maya "How dare you disrespect me like that?! I am your step-mother, you must always and I mean ALWAYS treat me with respect. Are you listening to me?!" Maya stood still, not trusting her mouth to say anything. Hazuki snarled and raised a hand and slapped Maya. Maya rubbed the aching skin tenderly, who was this woman to say what she wanted? She wasn't even part of the family.

"It's a good thing your father isn't home yet, so I can teach your scrawny little know-it-all behind a lesson on manners." Hazuki said as she clawed at Maya's skin, making several red slashes on her cheek. Maya's eyes brimmed with tears and she fought to keep her mouth shut. But she just couldn't.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me! Who the hell are you to "teach" me!? You're not my mother. You NEVER were, so just shut the hell up!" Maya screamed, tears threatening to fall. Hazuki slapped her again, hard.

"Speak to me like that one more time, I dare you Maya-san. I do not care if you are my daughter or not, if you talk to me like that once more, I will see to it myself that your beautiful skin will never be "flawless" again." Hazuki said in a deathly low tone.

Right when Maya was about to fire back, Kyouya covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her out of the room while smiling politely and saying to Hazuki "We're very sorry to interrupt but we think that's enough for today. We can handle her." Hazuki smiled to their retreating backs but her smile didn't reach her eyes. They were lucky they came from such high-class families or she would have squashed each of them like a little bug.

"We had no idea about your relationship with …her." Tamaki said trying to soothe Maya. She was hiding her eyes beneath her bangs so they couldn't tell what she was thinking. Soon, the tears started cascading down her reddish face. She revealed her glistening eyes to everybody in the room. After what had happened, they had toted her back to her room and tried to calm her down. Maya tried to cover her eyes with her hands as she started to cry. Everyone was surprised, they didn't know Maya had a weak side to her. They all didn't know what to do.

"I jus- I just don't know what to do anymore." Maya sobbed into her hands.

"She can do anything to me, and she does, and my stupid, stupid father isn't ever around to help me. I just don't know anymore." Maya said. Her hands were soaked with tears as the twins leaned in and hugged her from the sides. "You can come live with us…?" They said, trying to stop her tears from falling. "Or any of us!" Hani said with a caring smile. Tamaki nodded with a stern expression. Maya smiled and hugged back. "You guys are the best!" She said.

They all smiled, glad the rain of her tears had slowed to a drizzle. "I'm sorry for giving you guys such a performance. I just hate that woman so much." She said a little embarrassed over her wailing. They were all relieved , Maya was herself again.

Maya had stepped into her stepmother's room with a suitcase in her hands about ten minutes later and had said with a confident smile, "I'm very sorry for what I have said. I know I hurt you a lot but I just am not strong enough to keep up to your expectations all the time. So I am leaving, when my father comes back, please tell him I will be back soon. I just need a little break so I can grow just a little bit stronger. Strong enough to live here again." And with that, she left, never once turning back around to see her stepmother's reaction.

"Let's go guys." Maya said. They all smiled again as they sat awaiting in their cars.

"So, Maya, do you want to stay over with us? You'll have a lot of fun. We guarantee." The twins said with playful smirks on their faces. Maya laughed merrily to their requests and Tamaki's shouts that could be heard miles away.

In her heart, she wrote a letter to her mother.

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry to say that I just cannot cooperate with Hazuki so I am going on a short leave. Don't worry mother, no matter how many times I fall, I will pick myself up again and If I need a little help, I know the Host Club will always lend a hand to me. I'm just going so I can become just a little bit stronger so don't you worry. And I'm sure you know this too, that little bit will do wonders for a girl like me. Remember when you said that you had used up all your light so you could make a lamp out of me to shine for everybody? Well guess what? I might just light up a little more than one little corner, thanks to the Host Club.

Your lamp that just got a little brighter,

Maya.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? R&R please!!!!!

P.S. I tried my hardest to try to make Hazuki sound mean. If she doesn't I'm sorry T-T I'm a failure.


	6. Into the Twins Home We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

All of you people that reviewed, I am eternally grateful! I don't think you know it but when I get a review, it makes me so happy!! x3 Love ya guys!

* * *

After much bickering, shouting, declaring, snatching and yoinking, they had all created a schedule, Maya would go to Tamaki's on Mondays and Tuesdays, and then she would go to Kyouya's on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Even though Maya would only stay at Hani's one day, he said he didn't mind if the others wanted to be with her so much. So she would stay at Hani's house on Fridays because Mori would almost always be there so there would be no point if she went to Mori's too. The twins got Maya on the weekends.

Fortunately for the twins, it was a Sunday. After Hani and Mori had gotten off, they had arrived at the twin's mansion. Tamaki had shouted a very loud "Take care" and a "Don't let the twins do anything to you". Maya laughed and replied "If they try something, I can always kah-ra-tey their behinds." while pretending to kick them on their rear. The twins shrieked and jumped away. Kyouya turned away to let out a small laugh. Of course, he didn't want anybody to see.

"Until we meet again, Maya." Kyouya said while bidding her farewell.

Maya laughed and waved before catching up to the twins.

"Nice house." Maya commented as they walked through one of the rooms in the mansion. Her room was very close to the twins' so they told her if she had any problems to get them. She walked into her room and gazed around. 'Wow' she thought. The room was very colorful and there were ornaments and decorations everywhere. In other words, she loved it.

"Sorry about the decorations, our mom loves to design stuff." Kaoru said while smiling.

"No, I love it. It's very creative and pretty." Maya said as she sniffed one of the flowers in the vase.

"Great. Your bathroom is right through that door and you can put some of your clothes here." Hikaru said while heading to his room. It was evening already so he wanted to take a shower. Maya nodded happily before Kaoru informed her that dinner was to be soon.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so?" Maya said while asking directions for the kitchen.

"I'll take you if you're that hungry." Kaoru said while smirking. Maya smiled and shook her head. She just wanted to properly introduce herself to their cooks and staff.

"This is Doumeki-san, he is our cook. You can ask him anything you want." Kaoru said.

"Ah, hello Doumeki-kun. I'm Tateishi Maya, one of Kaoru and Hikaru's friends. I hope you don't mind but I will be staying here too a few days at a time. It's very nice to meet you." Maya said while bowing politely. Doumeki chuckled while complimenting her manners.

"Why, it will be a pleasure serving you Tateishi-san." Doumeki answered with a kind smile on his old wrinkled face.

"Just call me Maya. If you don't mind my interfering, I would like to if I could help out with dinner." Maya said also smiling. She could tell he was very kind already. Doumeki was surprised, I mean how many snobby rich kids do you see helping an old cook in the kitchen? None. That's right. Maya was the one out of ninety nine that would love to help out when it came to cooking.

"Oh, why I'd love to have your acquaintance Maya." He whispered the next part to her "I mean, I never get any help from the twins and most of the time, all they do is cause trouble."

Maya giggled and said "Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad. They're just shy." She jumped on Kaoru's back and said to his ear "Right?"

Kaoru didn't really know what to do so he just mumbled something while looking away. Usually either he or his brother was the one jumping on people. Maya got off when she saw his uncomfortable expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything bad." Maya said while looking down dejectedly and wringing her hands. She didn't know he'd do that. She thought he would just laugh and play with her like when he was with his brother.

"N-no, it's okay. I just was surprised." Kaoru said. Her expression made him feel ashamed of himself. Maya brightened up and said " Oh? Well then I'm sorry just in case." She smiled and walked towards the cupboards and the fridge while peeking in to check what they had (which was almost everything lol). Doumeki leaned near Kaoru and whispered in his ear "She's a good girl. I can tell. If you like her, give it a try or somebody will snatch her away from you really fast." Kaoru turned a light pink and went "Huh?"

Doumeki winked at him and walked to where Maya was and started assigning her simple tasks for preparing dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down soon." Kaoru said while walking out of the room. Maya waved and nodded. Soon, dinner was prepared and they were all seated together at a large dining table. The twin's mother and father were on a business trip so they wouldn't be home for a few days. Kaoru barely touched his food because his mind was still on what the old man had said before. Maya looked up and saw Hikaru eating but Kaoru just staring at his food.

"Kaoru, you're not eating. Anything the matter?" Maya asked concern lining her face.

Kaoru looked up and realized he had been staring at his food for 15 minutes or so. Hikaru glanced at his plate and told him "If you're not eating it, I am. This stuff is pretty good." before stuffing another spoonful into his awaiting mouth.

Kaoru grew slightly embarrassed at their remarks.

" I… Something was on my mind." He said while taking one of his forks to pick up a vegetable. Maya glanced at him worriedly. Did he have some eating disorder he didn't tell her? Or was the cooking that bad? No, Hikaru had said it was good. So why wasn't he eating? Maya grew more confused by the second as her mind kept thinking up of even more sillier and crazy explanations as to why he wasn't eating. Maybe he had a fever. That's it. A fever. It made perfect sense now.

"Are you sure?" Maya said as she leaned over to feel his forehead. Kaoru lightly grabbed her hand when he realized what she was doing and put it back on her lap.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'll eat so don't worry." Kaoru said before taking a sip of water. Maya frowned slightly before returning to her own food. Oh well. She couldn't do anything if he didn't want to eat.

Soon they were finished and Maya insisted that she do the dishes. The staff was amazed yet again. Their guest was doing their job. Their guest was doing the dishes. Their guest was very rich yet very nice. Did I mention she was doing the dishes? They kept on saying things like "You don't have to." And "It's our job." But she kept her feet firmly on the ground and denied their requests multiple times. When they asked her why, she answered with a "Because I am your guest, because I want to, because I believe you all deserve a break from them." While jerking her thumb towards the twins who were watching tv. The staff stood still for a moment then smiles grew on their faces. They liked her.

When Maya was done and was thanked profusely, she headed upstairs for a shower and then to see if Kaoru had any good books. She figured Hikaru wasn't the type to own a bookcase of any kind. When she was done with her shower, she hesitated before lightly knocking on Kaoru's door. She didn't know if she was bothering him but being alone in that great big hall scared the bejeezus out of her (LOL just had to write that xD).

"Hikaru, why are you knocking? You never d- Oh Maya, what can I do for you?" Kaoru said quickly adjusting his irritated look to a smile.

"I was wondering, if you had a book I could borrow or something like that." Maya said while looking around his room.

"Sure, you can browse around in here. Come in." Kaoru said while opening the door for her. He realized that for pajamas, she was wearing an oversized Tee-shirt that only went down to her knees.

"Maya, where'd you get that shirt?" Kaoru asked, a bit curious. Maya turned and faced him, "Hmm? Oh, um, you can say that somebody gave it to me." before going back to the bookshelf.

Did that mean she was not pure anymore? Oh the horrors! Kaoru let many stupid Tamaki-ish ideas run around his head while holding his head in his hands. Maya was now standing a few feet away from him wondering what on earth he was doing. When Kaoru saw Maya looking at him curiously, he stopped doing whatever he was doing and asked, "Did you find a book yet?" "Yes, I did, thank you very much." Maya said with a smile. "No problem."

Maya let out a scream. Why was there a black spider that looked a lot like the one she found in her bedroom last time? She _hated_ spiders. More importantly, she was afraid of them. She was backed against the wall looking like she had just seen a ghost. Her door burst open and in came the twins. Hikaru was still groggy with sleep but Kaoru was fully awake. It was almost midnight and they had school the following day so they had already went to bed.

"What happened!?" Hikaru asked (although it sounded more like a shout then a question). Maya pointed towards the covers on her bed. Kaoru cautiously went over and peeled off the comforter. There lay the black and hairy spider in all its spidery glory. Kaoru laughed.

"No need to be afraid Maya. It's a fake." Kaoru said, holding it in his hands. Maya's eyes widened in surprised and then she glared at them.

"All right. Which one of you did it?"  
Kaoru kept insisting he didn't do it while Hikaru tried to make his getaway without getting noticed.

"Hold it! Hikaru, get back here. Now." Maya said without so much as a glance towards him. He swore in his mind and walked back to where Maya and his brother were.

"Yes Maya?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face. Maya smiled in return as she snatched up a pillow and started whacking Hikaru with it.

"He-Hey! Ow! No fair. Ok, that one really hurt." Hikaru screamed as she kept trying to duck and dodge her attacks but with no success. She was too fast. In a minute or so, Hikaru lay on the ground, exhausted, with feathers everywhere and the pillow Maya used to hit him on top of him with Maya sitting on the pillow grinning like a mad woman.

"Now it's even."

Kaoru laughed. First time he's seen his brother pulverized. Hikaru also let out a weak chuckle.

"You're good Maya, real good." Hikaru said, admitting his defeat.

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson. If not, you can always come back and get your butt kicked again." Maya said while getting off of Hikaru.

"Oh, believe me, I have learned my place." Hikaru said. But of course he didn't mean it.

"Well, sweet dreams, there's school tomorrow so I think we all need to get some sleep now." Maya said while directing them to the door. They each gave a "good night" before she closed the door. Before Maya settled into bed, she glanced at the clock, 12:45. 'Oh well' Maya thought. And right after she closed the lights, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yay! Another chappy completed. I always update so fast, and ya wanna know why? Well, my dears, it is because I don't have anything to do at nighttime so I just sit in my cozy lil room and write to my hearts content.

Oh yes, and just so you guys know, I always update my chapters at night. I never do them in the morning or the afternoon. Why? Just cause I'm like that.


	7. Suoh Mansion 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Writing is so fun. I love to write! Lol, why am I writing this? I have no clue.

* * *

"Tateishi-san…Tateishi-san? Excuse me, Suoh-kun, could you wake up Tateishi-san for me? Thank you." Dougen-sensei said with a slightly irritated voice.

"Eh?" Tamaki was leaning on one of his palms staring into space and when he looked over to Maya's desk, he saw her sleeping with her head on the desk with hair littering the desk, her clothes and the floor. He smiled to himself at how fragile she looked compared to her usual tough appearance. He lightly shook Maya. She groaned and turned her head to the other side. Try as he might, Tamaki could not get her awake with shaking, poking, or anything else like that.

Then he got an idea, he had to since the teacher's stare was burning holes into him. He tickled Maya. Maya giggled and murmered "Stop it."

Kyouya, who was watching this, chuckled in spite of her reaction.

Tamaki reached over and tickled her again till she was laughing so hard, that she laughed herself awake. She cracked open one eye at Tamaki. Then, she realized she was at school. She opened both her eyes and yawned not so princess-like. When she realized everybody was staring at her, including the teacher, she asked them with an annoyed face "What's your problem? You know it's rude to stare right?"

Tamaki laughed, her reaction was funny and so different compared to anybody else.

"Well, will you get on with the lesson? I'm here to learn you know." Maya said while gesturing towards her teacher. Dougen-sensei was confused, weren't the students here at Ouran polite, smart, and everything the school claimed to be? "How on earth did you fall asleep? This is a very important class you know. We will have a talk after class."

Maya looked at him, raised an eyebrow and said "I'm sorry for doing so but why don't you just say what you want to say right now? I've absolutely no problem whatsoever with the class hearing my affairs."

The girl never ceased to amuse him Kyouya thought. Usually, there was no entertainment in class.

Dougen started to grow angry, didn't this girl know her place? Oh wait. Right. She was rich and powerful and could order him killed anytime she wished. "Alright then, why were you sleeping in my class?"

"Because I went to sleep too late so I guess I might've been tired and decided to take a nap." Maya answered curtly.

"And why did you go to sleep so late?" Dougen asked.

"That doesn't concern you at all but, I will tell you that it concerned the twins with me late at night." Maya said, daring him to venture any further. He didn't. He sighed in frustration and went back to the board. Maya smirked and thought "Coward."

"That was quite the performance you had back there." Kyouya commented after class.

"Yes, and what was that about the twins?" Tamaki asked, a little scared at the thought.

"We were just playing around…Late at night. It also involved pillows." Maya said with a smirk. Tamaki was standing there with his mouth open. Kyouya stood there, looking at her, anybody else would think he didn't care but in his mind, a plan was hatching. Fast. A plan to get the two devils back.

Maya stood there, watching in amazement as she wondered how Tamaki's jaw could hang so darn low. Kyouya stood there, pen gliding across the clipboard , glancing up every now and then

Maya, with a carefree smile said, "I'm going to your place today. I'm excited."

Tamaki recovered and smiled, forgetting what she said "Yes, I can't wait either." It was time to go to the Host Club so they went together seeing as they were all in the same class.

Maya grinned and said "Race you up the stairs. Loser gets a dare that they cannot and will not refuse." Tamaki grinned too. It sounded fun. Kyouya smirked , he liked her ideas and he did not intend to lose.

In a matter of seconds, Maya was standing at the top of the stairs right next to the Third Music Room with Tamaki and Kyouya panting below her. She laughed and "Tsk Tsked" them.

"You guys should get exercise more often." Maya said as she reached to open the door.

She had won, Tamaki had barely reached second place because Kyouya was almost right next to him. Kyouya had lost, and he was pretty darn insulted. Frankly, it was the first time he's ever lost in anything.

Maya frowned at his expression. "Don't be such a sore loser Kyouya. My dare won't be that bad… I think." Tamaki smiled sympathetically and patted him on the back "You did really good." Kyouya glared at him and Tamaki ran away from his beloved "Okaa-san".

Today's cosplay was medical-workers such as doctors (a nurse in Maya's case). The twins had given her an especially short (not to mention tight) white dress that went up to mid-thigh. She asked them why it was like that but they just waved it off and said it was fine. The twins made her leave her hair down, contacts on, nurse hat on, thigh-high white stockings on and gave her white ballet flats to go with the costume.

Maya sighed at the extreme-ness but put everything on anyways. Tamaki, Kyouya and Mori had white lab coats with stethoscopes. Hani and the twins wore the blue medical shirt and trousers with the white masks and a headband.

When Maya stepped out of the dressing room, everybody was looking at her all weirdly. The twins gave each other the thumbs-up sign with a matching grin.

"What?" she asked, "Is there a problem with my costume? If so, I'll take it off."

They all shook their heads and turned away again. Maya sighed.

Most of the boys Maya had to host were on the verge of having nosebleeds. Either she didn't seem to notice or she didn't care. I mean, every time she had to bend down, her skirt rode up a bit and it would show just a little too much and the boy she was hosting would turn beet red. She always asked them what the matter was and they just shook their heads in response. When the activities were done for the day, the twins took out a camera from nowhere and took a picture of Maya, still in her costume, smiling at someone while sitting down.

Yep, it would make a hell of a lot of money.

When everybody had changed, Maya sat on one of the plush couches, contemplating something. What should Kyouya's dare be? Hmmmm. Her eyes lit up like a light bulb that had been switched on. Yep, she got it. She called for him to join her when she had gotten his attention.

"Yes?" He asked while sitting down. Maya then whispered something in his ear with a big smile.

"Let me get this straight." He said while Maya nodded, her smile still intact. "I have to tell you what I like about the girl that I have feelings for?"

Maya smiled and nodded again. He looked at her smiling face, at least he didn't have to tell her who it was.

"How do you even know I like someone?" Kyouya asked. She shrugged and grinned. Kyouya let a small laugh escape his lips.

"That… That sounded very nice." Maya said gazing at him with olive eyes.

"What?"

"Your laugh. Well anyways, are ya gonna tell me or what?" Maya asked as she leaned in closer so nobody else could hear.

"Okay, fine. This girl I like… She's beautiful, she's smart, she's a great cook, she wears her heart on her sleeve, and well she's just… herself." Kyouya whispered into her ear, making a shiver go down her spine. Why was that happening? Maya ignored the unknown feeling.

"Wow, this girl sounds great. I wish I could be like her. Do I get to meet this lucky lady?" Maya asked, eyes shining, her cheeks a bit pink caused by the closeness of the Shadow King. She had hesitated before she had answered so she wouldn't sound so high-pitched.

"I'm sorry, not yet." Kyouya said while getting up.

"Awww. It would have been fun." Maya said with a pout. He smiled and walked away to gather his things. Then, Tamaki ran over to Maya with a big grin on his face.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked while handing her briefcase.

"Yep and thank you." Maya said. Tamaki held open the door for her like a true host club member would. Maya laughed and thanked him after waving to others.

"So, do you live close?" Maya asked while buttoning up her coat.

"I guess so." Tamaki replied.

"Then can we walk? I hate riding in cars a lot, plus, the neighborhood is so pretty when it's autumn." Maya pleaded. Tamaki laughed and said "Sure".

He then called his chauffer to state that he didn't need a ride home.

"Let's go." Tamaki said with a smile. Maya nodded and linked her arm with his.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Tamaki asked, his face already starting to grow red.

"It's cold." Maya said. Tamaki nodded.

Actually, she just wanted to do something with her hands and it was fun to tease him like that (and it really was a little cold). They made small talk on the way but soon, they had run out of things to talk about (which was rather unusual for Tamaki). So they had a comfortable silence until they reached his mansion. When they got there, Maya had complimented on the house and staff. Tamaki smiled in response and couldn't help noticing how cute she looked with her hair in a low ponytail, without glasses and her cheeks tinted a light pink from the wind.

"Tamaki, you didn't tell me we had visitors! And is this the fabled Maya I've heard so much about?" Suoh Yuzuru said, a playful smile upon his face while ruffling his son's hair.

"Father! Why are you here?" Tamaki asked, surprised and overjoyed at the same time. Maya smiled at his silly expression.

"I had left one of my documents here. I needed it for a meeting so I had to postpone the meeting and come back here to get it." Yuzuru answered, still smiling to Maya.

"Ah, it's an honor to meet you Suoh-san! And yes, I am Maya." Maya said with a smile of her own. Yuzuru had taken her hand and kissed the back of it, with Tamaki shouting in the background.

"My pleasure."

Maya grinned and said "You didn't need to do that. "

"Oh, but I did, especially for a lady of your beauty and finesse." Yuzuru said.

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush." Maya said. She had no idea why she was flirting with an old man. For some reason, he just reminded her so much of Tamaki, Yuzuru grinned in a fashion that almost made him look ten years younger.

"And what was that about Tamaki talking about me?" Maya asked, a playful smile on her face while glancing at Tamaki.

"Oh, believe me, he talks like you're the only person in the world." Yuzuru said and then added "If you ever get interested, you should wed my little son, it'll do him good." Tamaki had turned red and looked away, trying to ignore the comments his father made. "Or even better, you can marry me." Yuzuru said, pointing at himself. Maya laughed.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Oh yes, and, um, if it's not too much, can I alter the girl's uniform a bit? It's sort of tight and a bit uncomfortable and I think it makes me look like a toad." Maya said while outlining the shape of the dress with her hands.

"Sure, as long as it's not too different. Is it really that bad though? I thought it was pretty cute." Yuzuru said while rubbing his chin in thought.

Maya shook her head.

"No offense but it's pretty darn ugly."

"None taken. Well, it was very nice to meet you Maya, and you can always ring me up if you decide to take up on the offer." Yuzuru said as he bade them farewell. Maya nodded and waved.

"I'm sorry about that. Father's a little silly." Tamaki said, still a little red on the cheeks.

"No, I like him. He's a lot like you." Maya said. Tamaki smiled and asked "So, would you like me to show you to your room?' Maya nodded "Yes, please."

Her room was right next to Tamaki's and it was almost as large as his.

"I love it. Very spacious." She said with a huge smile. She took out some of her clothes and put it into the drawers.

"Well, if you have any problems, just call one of the maids." Tamaki said as he started to reach for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked, curious. She didn't think he would just leave her that fast.

"Oh, I'm going to practice the piano." Tamaki said with a genuine smile, it was obvious he had a liking to music.

"May I come with you? I love music. I'm sure you're a very good piano player!" Maya said, a hopeful expression on her face, she hadn't played an instrument for a long time. Tamaki smiled and said "Would you? Usually nobody pays attention to my music."

"I'd LOVE to! I haven't done anything that concerned music in a while." Maya exclaimed, using her arms to emphasize how much she would love to.

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Huh.. Um, uh, thank you?" Wasn't it usually **her **that teased him. Damn, she was losing her touch. Although that last comment did make her turn a little red. He was learning... Fast.

As she gazed at all the instruments in admiration she sighed dreamily. How she longed to just grab one and play it till her fingers bled. But of course, that would be unnecessary. Tamaki noticed her take the most notice to the violin and the cello.

"If you want, you can play it." Tamaki said while pointing at it. "It's the some of the best of it's kind."

"Yes, I know. The violin is a Lady Tennant Stradivarius and the cello is a Palette Preamplifier." Maya said while lightly tracing it with her finger as if it would break under her touch.

"Wow, you sure know your strings." Tamaki said, watching the peaceful expression on her face. Maya turned to him and nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

"So I can really play them?"

"Feel free." Tamaki said as he gestured towards the instruments.

"Well then, don't mind if I do." Maya carefully picked up the violin and it's bow and put it under her chin. She began to play a soft Beethoven piece then moved on to a faster yet oddly graceful Mozart piece. She played with her eyes closed, out of pure memory. When she finished, Tamaki applauded. Maya laughed and bowed.

"You're terrific, may I accompany the fair princess while on piano?" Tamaki asked as he held her hand in his.

Maya smiled and nodded. This time she picked up the cello instead.

Tamaki started playing a fantasia piece. Luckily, Maya knew that one and soon, she joined in as well. The music sounded delicious mixed together. It captured romance, fantasy and many emotions. While Tamaki's fingers flew over the keyboard, Maya's bow seemed to be gliding on the strings of the cello while her fingers fluttered around, pressing various things to contrast the sound. When they had finished at the same time, they each applauded for each other.

Maya grinned, "That was really fun!"

"Yes it was. Would you like to do another piece?" Tamaki asked as his fingers stretched in excitement. It was an amazing workout. Maya nodded and set down the cello while saying "A little more difficult this time", Tamaki laughed. Seeing as there was a piano right next to the one Tamaki was sitting at, Maya joined him but on the other piano.

"You know piano too?" Tamaki asked, amazed. How she remembered all that music was a mystery to him. Maya nodded and stretched her fingers.

"Let's play Schubert's Sonate." Maya said. It was one of her favorites. Tamaki smiled and started to play harmoniously to Maya. Maya slightly altered some notes on her part so you could hear the difference. It sounded beautiful. Even Tamaki's servants had gathered around to see what was going on. Although they hadn't noticed, quite a crowd of Tamaki's maids, butlers, and Shima was even there. When they had finished, there was a roar of applause.

"Ara?" Maya and Tamaki turned around to see all of Tamaki's staff was clapping with a lot of enthusiasm. Even Shima managed to clap.

After the staff had left, Maya curtsied the best she could in the school uniform and said "It was a great pleasure to play with you, dear prince. You're a fabulous piano player. It sounded beautiful."

Tamaki blushed slightly and bowed as prince-like as he could, "Nothing would bring me more happiness than playing with you once again, my princess."

Even though they didn't notice it, their relationship had definitely just taken another step forward. (Althoug Maya did think that last line was a little corny.)

* * *

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Yes, I sound like a psycho, what's your point? Hehe, I am so proud of myself. Not to sound selfish or anything but I wish more people would review… x3 


	8. The Shadow King's Time to Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Hello people! Thanky for reviewing. Makes me happy, sure does.

Wow. Chapter eight already. Well, guess that means speeding up their relationships a lil more, ne? Or not. It could be like 20 something chapters (lol, just kidding. Or am I?).- Enjoy

* * *

Before they knew it, Tamaki's days were up and it was the Shadow King's turn. 

When Maya entered class, the room went silent. The boy's eyes were wide open and the girls just opened their mouth in horror. These reactions were too extreme for Kyouya so he just raised one of his eyebrows.

She wasn't wearing the girl's uniform. No, in fact, she was almost wearing the boys uniform. She was wearing the boy's top and a black tank top underneath just in case. And, instead of wearing the yellow poofy skirt, she was wearing a miniskirt made of the boy's pants material. Therefore, it was also black.

When she tried to alter the girl's dress, it turned out kind of ugly. No. Scratch that. It turned out REALLY ugly.

"Maya-san. What happened to your uniform?" Mitsuko Takaya said. She looked awestruck at Mayas attire.

"Yeah, I know. The skirt is pretty short. I would have made it longer and more decent but that lady who gives you the uniforms only gave me this much material so I **had** to make it a mini-skirt." Maya replied, thinking Mitsuko was talking about the skirt.

"Maya, the other day, didn't you say you were only changing the dress? What happened?!" Tamaki screamed, as if it were the end of the world.

"Huh? Well I messed it up pretty bad and I always did think the boys uniform looked better. Was I right?" Maya grinned while turning around to show the front and the back of the outfit.

Then, the room exploded with female chatter.

"It's cute!"

"I want one!"

"Can you make me one Maya-san?"

Maya sweat dropped and tried to back away from the female chants. She had only made it because she thought the regular one ugly. And well, she wanted to be different. Guess her plan backfired.

Maya ignored their requests and sat herself down. She slammed down her brief case on her desk, which made the room quiet, she then took out a book and smiled "When I read, I prefer quiet, so please do **not **bother me."

Of course, everybody ignored her. So they went on chattering away, Tamaki being the loudest and most carefree. A vein popped out in Maya's forehead. Before he knew it, Tamaki couldn't move his arms. He was in a strong and tight hold. When he turned around, he saw Maya holding onto both of his arms above his head, already twisting them in an inhumane way. Tamaki screeched in pain as he felt his shoulders almost torn out of their sockets. The girls that had crowded around him were wide-eyed with horror.

"What are you doing Maya!?" Tamaki asked, voice uncertain.

"I don't believe you heard me when I said I liked quiet…" Maya answered, prepared to rip off his head as well. Kyouya smiled inwardly, he always wanted to do that.

"Now, if I hear you shouting one more time… Let's just say you'll be hosting with only one arm." Maya whispered. Tamaki shivered, what she said might become true. You never knew with Maya.

"Okay! I promise!" Tamaki yelled. Maya let go and returned to her book. Tamaki rubbed his arms. That hurt.

Maya ate heartily, although not sloppily, but still she ate like it was her first nice meal ever. Kyouya raised a brow at this.

"Did Tamaki starve you?" He asked as he ate his own food. Maya shook her head.

"I like food. In other words, I like to eat." She smiled and took another gulp of water.

"_And I like you." _ Is what he'd have liked to say but for some reason, it just wouldn't come out.

He just nodded and noticed there was a piece of rice stuck to her right cheek. Because he was sitting right next to her, he didn't bother to tell her. Instead, he reached over and took it off with his own lips and ate it.

"You shouldn't waste food." He told her before returning to his own tray. Maya looked at him for a minute then took another gulp of water. Was it her, or did Kyouya just do what she think he did.

"Yes I just did what you think I did." Kyouya answered, eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. Maya stared at him, horrified. He was reading her thoughts? How scary.

"Wow, you'd make a great mind reader." Maya replied, trying not to sound defeated. If he wanted to play, she'd show him how it's done. He smiled at her cheerfully as he would to the customers of the Host Club.

"So how's life?" Maya asked. He looked at her. How does one answer that? He didn't know since nobody really got concerned with him besides a certain blonde who was busy doing who knows what right now.

"It's pretty good, considering I've to top everything my brothers do in order to become the heir of Ootori corporations." He answered, smile still intact.

"Oh? Sounds fun." Maya replied, staring off into space. Was she serious? I mean, Tamaki's reaction was so different, then again, they were pretty different.

"I'd like to think so too." Kyouya said. Maya turned to him and smiled. She said "Well, I've got to go. Good luck for the competition thing." With that, she lightly placed a kiss square on his cheek. You know the saying "you've got to fight fire with fire"? Well in this case, you've got to fight lips with lips (AN: or kisses, whichever you prefer).

He stared at her retreating back, once again hiding his eyes with his glasses. She got him on that one.

"Hiiiii Maya-chan!" Izumi Sato exclaimed. He was a regular customer for Maya. He was a plump boy with glasses and acne. Although he _was_ rich. **Filthy** rich.

"Oh, um hi Sato-san." Maya said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as him. Now, Tamaki didn't like him. Hani never offered him candy, Mori always looked away when things concerned Izumi. Kyouya always ignored him and the twins just hated him. Maya wasn't too fond of him either.

"You look so cute in that dress." Izumi exclaimed, going so far ad touching the hem of the skirt Maya was wearing. She froze, as did all other host club members.

"Ahh, thank you." Maya replied as she snatched her skirt back quickly. "Well um, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Tea please." Izumi exclaimed. When he was near Maya, and all the male members of the host club noticed this too, he had this look in his eyes. A very bad look. Moreover, a disgusting look (AN: not to mention disturbing). Maya nodded and poured him some tea. Izumi smiled and said "You'd make a great wife someday."

"Eh?" Maya froze again. 'Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! I am not marrying that fat slob. NO! Ew.' She thought.

"Oh, you flatter me so, Izumi-san." Maya replied. Although she was disgusted, she wasn't scared.

"Umm, also, a day or two ago, were you the one following me?" Maya asked as politely as she could. That part did freak her out a little.

"Why, how did you know?  
"Um, just guessed." Maya said. Now she was starting to get scared. A stalker. Maya tried to avoid his eyes while he stared at her. 'Just 20 more minutes, I could do this.' she thought.

"Maya-chan, would you kiss me?" Now, everybody was looking at the pair.

"Huuuuuuuuh, uh what? Why?" Maya asked, now looking into his eyes that held a perverted gleam in them. Tamaki was almost right next to him, with Kyouya holding him back. Naturally, all of them wanted to hurt Izumi, but it would be bad if anybody found out they were involved with violence.

"Because, you are just so pretty, I can't resist asking." Izumi replied, thinking that those corny, cheesy lines would get to her.

"If I do, would you stop following me and never contact me again?" Maya asked, she didn't care if it was bad for the publicity, this was just too much for her, in other words, HE was too much for her! For a second, Izumi looked shocked, then sad.

"I swear, so I can have one little kiss?" Izumi asked. Kyouya smirked but it then turned to a frown, she was good, but was she really going to kiss him? Maya nodded but first told him to close his eyes. He did as he was told and puckered his lips in the most disgusting way possible. Maya cringed and placed her pointer and middle finger right on his lips and pressed. The boys would have burst out laughing if she didn't shush them (well mainly, it was the twins). When Izumi opened his eyes again, his face lit up.

"That was amazing! My first kiss! Delectable!" He shouted. His pimples seemed redder and his face seemed oilier. Maya shuddered, that was one of the most disgusting things she had ever experienced in her life. Soon, Maya could see the twins shoving him out of the Club room, **thank god.**

When Club activities were over, Maya turned to everyone and asked "Does anybody happen to have very strong antibacterial hand soap in their bag, because I don't. I should, shouldn't I? For situations like those. Should always be prepared." Maya mumbled and wiped her hands on the tablecloth. She then took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down what would be necessary for unexpected events. The twins laughed and sat next to her, rubbing their cheeks against hers.

"You don't need those things when you have **us.**" Hikaru said.

"That's right." Kaoru replied.

"Just in case." Maya said while writing down another item.

On the way to Ootori manor, Maya had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Kyouya looked down when he felt a little weight on his shoulder. Maya's head was resting on his shoulder. She must have been tired.

"Ootori-sama, we have arrived."

"Hai. Would you open the door for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Kyouya stepped out of the car carrying Maya bridal style. It truly was a sight to behold. The great Shadow King, carrying a sleeping girl in his arms. It almost made it look like he was a real prince and she was a princess.

"Kyouya!!! What are you doing what a sleeping girl? Well anyways, did you forget? We're holding a party tonight to celebrate Otou-san's new hospital!" Fuyumi Shido exclaimed, ready to squish her little brother.

Oh crap. He forgot. He really forgot. Oh well. Maya will just have to attend. Kyouya set the dozing girl down gently onto the very expensive couch, making a pool of her dark hair on the cushion. When Fuyumi saw how he looked at the girl, she squealed while clapping her hands in a very cheerful way.

"You're in love!!!!!!!!!! I never thought it would happen, but my baby brother is in love!!!!!! Elllllll Ohhhh Veeee Eeeeee-LOVE!!!" Fuyumi yelled as she hugged Kyouya as tight as she could.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Onee-san, but I am not in love. She is merely an acquaintance from school." Kyouya replied in his cool demeanor. He was not in love. Was he? No… Merely a small attraction. Besides, he never believed in the four-lettered word anyways. It was just something for the opposite sex to get what they wanted.

"Ohh. Are you sure? I could have sworn! Oh well. Anyways, what are you going to do with that girl?" Fuyumi asked, pointing at Maya.

"I suppose I will just have to bring her along." Kyouya replied as his eyes followed his big sister's finger to the girl.

"Oh yeah? Then can I doll her up for my baby brother? Pleaaaaaaase? I'll make her so pretty, you'll be sure to fall in love with her. And what's her name?"

Kyouya scoffed but let his big sister do as she wished.

"Her name's Maya." Fuyumi nodded, smiling wide. She went over to Maya and shook her awake.

"I'm very sorry for waking you up but I am Fuyumi Shido, Kyouya's Onee-chan." Fuyumi said cheerfully. Maya's half lidded eyes suddenly opened all the way.

"Eh????? Uh, it's very nice to meet you! I am Maya Tateishi. I'm so very sorry for falling asleep on your couch. Oh, this is embarrassing." Maya said, a little flushed in the face.

"Oh, no problem. No problem at all. Now come with me. We have a party to attend." Fuyumi exclaimed as she dragged Maya up the stairs to one of the dressing rooms.

Kyouya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His sister was troublesome sometimes.

"Okay, you will wear this dress" Fuyumi said while holding up a thin, black, off the shoulder dress that's neckline exposed a little more than just neck, "these shoes" Fuyumi then put down the dress and picked up a pair of black, high heel peep toes " and I will do your hair and your make-up." Fuyumi finished happily. She always wanted a sister.

Maya, who was still overwhelmed with all that was going on managed a nod as Fuyumi started brushing her hair.

"Your hair is soo long and yet it isn't thick at all. It's so pretty."

"Thank you." Maya said, now a little more relaxed with the person that dragged her up a flight of stairs.

Soon, Kyouya was downstairs waiting, wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie, his hair combed back as usual. After a few minutes, he heard some shuffling and a rather loud **thump** followed by an "Ow". He chuckled inwardly as he realized Maya was limping down the stairs, holding her shoes in one hand, the other on the banister.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, and when Kyouya had gotten a good look at her, he realized she looked breathtaking in the slinky yet not too revealing dress. Her sister had applied very light make-up that went very well with her features. Her hair was in loose curls but a few shorter strands were left down in the front to frame her face. Most of her hair was held up partially by a clip that made it seem as if her hair was a fountain, spilling down to her waist.

"You look beautiful." Kyouya said after he took her hand in his.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Maya replied with a hasty grin that then turned to a frown.

"What's the matter?" Kyouya asked.

"Your hair… I don't like it like that." Maya said, then before the Shadow King knew it, Maya was running her hands through his hair to make it look spiked yet not very professional but he looked totally different than he did a second ago (AN: Uber drool. Also, if you don't get what he looks like, see episode 17, where his hair is a little mussed up. Totally hot-tay. Lol).

"Muuuuuch better." Maya said with a smile that agreed with her words. Kyouya gave a small smile and linked arms with her. When they had reached their destination, almost everybody they met on the way complimented the pair. Maya was being very polite which was unusual for her. She had very casually pleased and complimented the couples that welcomed them. Many females had tried to catch Kyouya's eye but his were trained solely on Maya. Maya tried to ignore many male stares as she walked arm in arm with Kyouya.

"Kyouya."

Kyouya spun around and came face to face with a man in black (AN: lol. Men in black.).

"Otou-san. Hello." Kyouya replied.

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHNNN! Lol. Always wanted to write that. Oh well. And anyhoo, I will now start to write my replies to my reviewers here on the bottom. 

But first, I would like to give some personal thanks to duckichan87 and summer-loven-2 because they were and still are my first faithful readers to review and stuff. THANKS!! Love yall!

**LittleAngel22493- **Thanks for the review. And sorry but Haruhi will only appear in like the sequel or something. Sorry!!!! But this story has it's spotlight on Maya. Hehe.

**BlueLilac- **Thanks for R&Ring. And thanks. I'm glad your character is like mine. Makes me feel happy. Also I agree with the Kyouya part. He is like my one and only lol.

**Ritsikas-** Thanks for the review! And yep, I update really soon.

**Raynacch SilverMoon- **Thanks and I won't spoil the surprise yet. I hope. Next chapter will be up soon. I promise!

**Hermonine-** Hehe, thanks. My first fanfic ever so yeah.

**Duckichan87-**Heh, thanks! You're the best! I'm really glad we have the same views. Next chappy oughtta be up soon!


	9. The Real Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Yay! Reviews make me reallll happy. Seriously.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Kyouya."_

_Kyouya spun around and came face to face with a man clad in black._

"_Otou-san. Hello." Kyouya replied._

* * *

"Kyouya, I've been meaning to talk to you, your last report I asked you to complete was weak compared to your brothers. I should think that you would try a little harder if you want to become the heir of Ootori Corporations." Ootori Yoshio said. 

"I apologize, it will not happen again Otou-san." Kyouya said. Maya looked back and forth at the two. She had never seen anybody bring Kyouya down so much.

"I do not need your apologies. I just hope you will try a bit harder if you would like to become successor." Yoshio replied while eyeing Maya out of the corner of his eye.

"And who is this?"

"This is Tateishi Maya." Kyouya said as he gestured towards Maya.

"Hello. You're Kyouya's father?" Yoshio nodded "It's very nice to meet you. And believe me, Kyouya is doing the best he can because he's so darn busy, and just because he's the youngest does not mean he's stupid or slow, he gets some of the very best marks and is respected by many, **and** he is doing an excellent job at managing the Host club." Maya said, almost out of breath. Kyouya kept looking at her during her outburst. 'She shouldn't have done that.' He thought, but Maya had absolute ZERO telepathic powers so she didn't seem to notice. For a second, Yoshio looked surprised, then amused.

"You are the heiress of Tateishi firm?" Maya gulped and nodded. This guy was a bit scary. "It's very nice to meet you as well. I take it you are Kyouya's friend." He said as he glanced at his son, who was still looking at the girl.

"Well then, I will be leaving for now." Yoshio Ootori said while turning around and walking away.

xXxXxXxXx

Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kyouya's stone cold expression turned into a chuckle. He had never seen anyone talk back to his father before.

"Why are you laughing?" Maya asked as she turned towards him, now relaxed that his father was more than a few feet away.

"Because… You make me." Said he. "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

She smiled "Of course."

As they danced to the slow music, he pulled her closer to him.

"Eh? Umm, Kyouya?" Maya asked, confused.

"Just for a little bit longer."

"What do you mean? I think you've gone crazy Kyouya." Maya said with a grin. He lifted his head and smiled at her, surprised at his own actions.

"Ah! Kyouyaaaa! Mayaaaa!" yelled a certain blonde we all know while waving his hand frantically. Kyouya groaned. The idiot has arrived.

"Why hello Tamaki. It's a surprise to see you here." Maya said as she gently pulled out of Kyouya's grip.

"I always get invited to their parties." Tamaki said as he brushed off imaginary dirt from his white tuxedo.

"You look…like a prince." Maya admitted.

"Of course. I must look good anywhere I go so I can please ladies in distress. You look quite beautiful youself." Tamaki replied with a grin as he posed.

Kyouya cleared his throat,"Hello Tamaki."

"Kyouya, forgive me. You look dashing as well." Tamaki said in his princely voice. Maya looked at the two and grinned, "I'm gonna get a drink while you two catch up." The males nodded and resumed talking (Well, Tamaki resumed talking).

As soon as Maya had reached the table where the refreshments were held, men flocked to her thinking that this was their chance to make a move.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice your eye-catching beauty." One said.

"Hi, I own five large restaurant chains, if you're ever interested, call me." Another said while handing her a piece of paper.

"You are like a rose in a garden of weeds, I must know your name." Another said while handing her a rose. Oh great. These bastard's lines were even worse than Tamaki's.

Soon, she was surrounded. She didn't even get her drink yet! When Kyouya and Tamaki noticed she was cornered, she smiled and said to everybody "Hi, it's very nice to meet you guys. My name is 'I-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-come-one-step-closer'."

Most guys looked offended but some didn't back down, what could a girl do? One even had the nerve to say "Ooh, feisty. I like."

Maya sighed and ripped up the phone numbers given to her, threw away the flowers offered to her and glared at them. "Didn't you hear me? Or do you really want to get hurt?"

Once again, some of them ignored her in their pursuit of seducing her and some left , afraid things would become worse.

Soon, her head started to hurt, so she spotted the most annoying and loudest person in the crowd and touched his arm while he smiled. He knew she'd come around, it seems he was one of those people who thought the world was handed to him on a silver platter. Instead, she swung him above her head and slammed him on the ground.

They all went quiet.

"Leave me alone you bastards!" Maya shouted, some guys thought this was amusing, some thought it frightening, but for some reason, they wouldn't go away. She punched two guys in the stomach and then spun around and kicked another guy from behind. She was getting annoyed.

She then spotted a guy running at her from the left and another running at her from the right. A second before they got to her, she stepped backwards and let them collide.

Now, many people were watching this spectacle, wondering what was causing such noise. She crouched before anybody could grab her and swung her left leg across the floor in a circle, making all the men fall to the ground.

Maya rubbed her head as she started across the hall to Kyouya and Tamaki. She waved and smiled at them, for some reason, the room started to spin in her vision. They hurried over to her not a second too late. She had fainted right on the spot.

Tamaki gasped and started screamed that Maya needed medical attention immediately. Kyouya whacked his head and said "She's not dead you idiot. She's just unconscious."

Kyouya felt her forehead and realized she was burning up.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maya opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. She turned slightly to the side and realized that Kyouya was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book. Her head hurt, and her whole body felt awful.

"Kyouya…?" Maya said and then remembered last night's events. He looked up to see that the girl was trying to get up.

"Don't. Just rest." He said as he gently pulled her into bed again. He had been given the pleasure of carrying her home, and when any of his maids asked to help he declined.

"Are you thirsty?"

Maya nodded and gazed in awe as she watched him trail away only to come back with a glass of water. Ootori Kyouya was actually serving someone! How odd.

She motioned him to come closer to her. He placed the glass on the nightstand and asked, "What is it?"

She then felt his forehead, was he sick? He laughed at this. She was the one who was in bed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh…Umm…I thought that…Nothing." Maya said as she looked away embarrassed while reaching for the glass. Before she knew it, she had downed almost half the cup, she didn't realize her throat was so dry.

"Swallow it." Kyouya handed her a few white circular pills. She took them and did as told. Right now, Maya didn't really care about anything, she just felt horrible.

"Are you hungry?" Kyouya asked as he took the glass from her. Her cheeks had been flushed pink from the fever. She shook her head and laid down again. Her head hurt. A lot. He carefully tucked her in and started to walk away until he felt his shirt being tugged.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked, she knew she sounded like a child but she didn't care, she just didn't want to be alone. He smiled before placing the glass down again. "Nowhere."

"Good." She stated before falling into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Once again she awoke, this time, to the sun peeking through the windows; it was morning. Her head didn't hurt anymore. In fact, she felt much better, must have been the pills he gave her last night. She looked to the side and saw the Shadow King sleeping in a chair.

'He must be uncomfortable' she thought. She got up and placed some pillows on the chair and propped his head against them. She then took a blanket and draped it across him.

She decided to do a few things in his house before him waking up. She went into what she thought was the kitchen and peered around the cupboards, she smiled. They had tons of ingredients! She decided she would make breakfast for the man that helped her recover, later that is. She went back to her room where he was still dozing and went in the bathroom to shower. When she was finished, it was 9:00. She didn't think he would wake up anytime soon so she went out of the room again, in search of staff this time.

One maid had informed her that Kyouya usually wakes up at 11:00 or a little later. So, she kicked all the cooks out of the kitchen (figuratively) and put on an apron to make breakfast. She had made baked Atlantic salmon, lightly basted with a caramelized teriyaki glaze, slices of traditional tamago-yaki (Japanese omelette), vinegarette salad of wakame seaweed and cucumber, yamamomo (mountain peach), served whole with seed, Sukiyaki infused pumpkin that was topped with black sesame seeds, pickled and crunchy daikon (radish slices), blanched green vegetables that was mixed with a sweet and nutty sesame paste, white miso soup, complete with wakame seaweed, shallots and tofu, premium steamed japonica rice and furikake rice topping, which had toasted seaweed, sesame seeds and dried fish and lastly, onigiri.

While she was taking off her apron, she realized it was 11:15. And sure enough, Kyouya walked in, already dressed and showered. He had followed the scents of food to the kitchen to find Maya giving the last few touches for the dishes.

She smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you cook all this?" Kyouya asked, a bit taken aback. There was so much!

"Yep! I hope there's not too little; I tried to make enough for the servants as well. They were so kind and helpful." She replied.

Kyouya raised a brow, a heiress of many successful and famous companies serving a servant? It was a very funny thought and he didn't think anybody in their right mind would do that but Maya just proved him wrong.

"You can come in now!!!" Maya shouted towards the doorway. Then, almost all of Ootori staff walked into the kitchen. It appears that they had been waiting impatiently at the doorway, wanting to help. They all looked happy to have such a kind girl making them food. Many of the maids helped carry the food out into the dining room with huge smiles. Maya was also happy. She did this at home a lot and she was glad she could do it at another house.

Soon, everybody was seated at the dining table eating happily with Maya and Kyouya in the middle. 'It's kind of… nice' Kyouya thought. To have the whole table and the room filled up with happy people and their chatter while eating good food.

"I must admit, that was a great meal." Kyouya said while putting down his chopsticks. Maya smiled, "You're too kind."

When everyone was full of food, the staff decided to do the dishes seeing as Maya was so kind as to make them breakfast (AN: Ok, so what if it was an very late breakfast?). Soon, Maya had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. She grabbed one of her purses and Kyouya's arm and tugged him out of the manor.

"Maya. Where are we going?" Kyouya asked while being dragged by the said girl.

"On a date." She replied, not bothering to see his reaction. His eyebrow arched in surprise as he mentally shrugged and followed Maya.

She brought him to many charity foundations and foster homes so she could donate half of whatever she had which was more than 8 million (AN: In Japan, if you're rich, 2 million is like pocket money, which kinda scares me o.o). He gazed in stupor as she put down at least one million yen at each charity.

"You do this a lot?" He asked as they left the last charity.

"As much as I can." Maya said while tying her hair up into a high ponytail. He nodded as if he understood, which he didn't. Why would she give so much to charities? A normal rich girl would spend all her money on herself. Then again, she wasn't all that normal.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He shrugged "How about… an amusement park?" Her eyes lit up at the thought. She hadn't been to one since she was a child and that was when her mother was alive.

"A commoners?" Kyouya asked.

"Is there any other?" Maya replied with a smile.

When they arrived at the park, Maya couldn't stop grinning. It brought back a few memories and the rides looked fun too.

"Let's go on alllll of the roller coasters." She proclaimed.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, if it's really high, then of course." She said while paying for a stick of cotton candy.

"Then why do you want to go on all of them?"

"Because I like a challenge." Maya bit into her cotton candy and smiled. It was very good, very sweet, but still very good. She held it out to him and asked if he'd like a tuft. He shrugged and took a bit, lately, he'd been doing that a lot, it must be Maya's influence. This was his first time trying the sweet confection and the sensation was all but familiar to him.

"Good, huh?"

"I guess. What an intriguing experience, the substance just seems to melt in your mouth. Commoners know what they're doing, don't they?" He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Want more?" Maya asked as she finished off the rest of the cone.

"You just finished it." He said.

"You _could_ kiss me." He froze and looked at her.

"Or you could buy another one. It's very cheap." She said as she started to turn around. He smirked, well she _was_ the one who offered. He spun her around and crashed his lips on top of hers. When he lifted his head, he smiled.

"It's very sweet. You didn't taste half bad either." He said.

"You are one _sah-lick_ lil boy." She said as she shook her head amusedly. He took her first kiss so one more couldn't hurt right?

This time, she was the one who took control. She motioned for him to come closer and to lean down.

"I've to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"You took my first kiss." She said.

"Same to you. But that one didn't count. This one does" He bent down and gently placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they came up for air, Maya, now tinged a light red, laughed and held his hand in hers. She then dragged him off to the highest roller coaster in the park without so much as a word.

* * *

Told ya I'd speed it up a bit! I sure did. Well, this one took a few days, so yeah. 

LittleAngel22493-Thank you!!! And sorry I can't include her yet:d

duckichan87- Yep! He's a tough cookie, sure is.

Ritsikas- You're so enthusiastic! I like. Lol.

Raynacch SilverMoon- Thanks! I like to see that too. And I _might _include ol' pimply later on. And yes, drama is indeed excellent.

BlueLilac- Hehe. Yep! Thanks for the review!

summer-loven-2-Heh, thanks! And well yeah. **Uber** drool.

Kei-Ten- Lol, thanks! Next one should be up soon.

hermonine- Thanks a lot! And, I'm thinking, do you like Harry Potter? Cause of your name and all. I know, you spelled it like that on purpose, but call me crazy x3


	10. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. Seriously. Heavens know what I'd do with Kyouya if I owned Ouran… Well anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this outfit." Maya stated as soon as their customers started filing in. Tamaki had insisted that she wear a maid costume that included a frilly ribbons for her hair, the black little black dress with the white apron on the front and black stockings .

"Because you look absolutely adorable in it. Now, get on with the hosting." He said as he lightly shoved her towards the awaiting males. She sighed.

It was bad enough that she was the only one cosplaying that day, Tamaki even made her call each of the Host members "Master" for the day. In her mind, she was stabbing a Tamaki voodoo doll with thousands of pins and needles. The costume even had a garter belt! Maya thinks that they have officially gone crazy. To top it off, the twins gave her a tray that held several exotic teas in it to serve the host members **and** the customers.

"Tamaki-sama. Which tea would you like?" She asked, trying not to sound too irritated. He grinned at the 'sama' part.

"The usual." He replied as he returned to a swooning female by his side who was ready to burst at the King's words. She poured his tea into a cup and set it down gently on a table.

"Hani-senpai? Mori-senpai? Would you like tea as well?" She asked, glad to be away from the stupendously annoying Host Club King. Hani thanked her with one of his signature smiles and declined. Seeing as Hani had refused the tea, Mori also shook his head in response. Maya smiled and nodded and walked to where the twins were, mentally preparing herself for their outbursts soon to be voiced.

"Kaoru-sama. Hikaru-sama. Would you like anything?" She asked politely so as not to scare the timid girls away. They were also happy for being called 'master' even though they were younger than she.

"Yes we would. In fact…" Kaoru said as he inched closer to her.

"We would like you." Hikaru concluded, also moving towards the girl. "Not now, you idiots. Now those girls will think they have competition." Maya whispered as the girls looked uncertainly at how close the twins were to Maya.

"So you mean we'll get to have you later?" Hikaru asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Yes, later." Kaoru said as he rested his elbow on her shoulder. She shrugged. Frankly, she really didn't care right now. She just wanted to get away. They snickered and returned to the awaiting girls.

Now, just one more left… **Him**. That's right, the Shadow King, who was busy advertising a few possessions of the Host Club that were for sale.

"Kyouya-sama." He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and smirked. 'Of course. He's probably enjoying this the most.' She thought with a forced smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you like…tea?" She set down the tray and gestured towards the several multi-colored teabags.

"That would be nice. The black teabag please." He smiled at her. She shuddered. It matched him. Sure did. Black. She nodded and picked up the black teabag and carefully dropped it's contents into a cup and handed it to him.

"Here you go, Kyouya-**sama**." She had emphasized the 'sama' part for fun, hopefully others didn't notice, but she sure hoped he did.

"Thank you. You're a great help. Maybe you should be our servant more often." Right then, she was about to strangle him. She hoped to god that Tamaki didn't hear him.

"Ah! That's a great idea! Maya, from now on you will serve us three times a week!" Tamaki declared heartily. Maya groaned loudly. She spun around to face the Host Club King, now not knowing what to expect.

"You… You…Do you really want to die? Already? We're only seventeen, but if you want an early funeral, I can handle it." She growled as she grasped his shirt collar.

"Eh? Ahaha… Maya, you can let go now." Tamaki squeaked with a pleading grin. She grasped even tighter.

"Ah, okay, okay! You'll only serve us one day a week then." Tamaki cried as she wrapped on of her legs around one of his.

"Um, what are you doing Maya?" He asked, looking down. She smiled and let go of his collar and pulled her foot towards her so it tripped him. He fell on the ground with a thud, once again capturing an audience of his customers that were pleading Maya to stop it. The twins grinned at the clever move. Hani just kept shoveling cake in his mouth with Mori watching.

xXxXxXxXx

"Say, Tamaki."

"Yes, Maya?"

"Do you believe in superstitions?"

"Of course not. Who would believe in such things? Besides, I was blessed with such good looks that it must mean I am a very fortunate person." He said arrogantly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Maya's eye twitched. She'd get him for that later.

"Umehito-kun! Would you do me a huge favor and let me have a Beelzenef hand puppet?" Maya asked as girly as she could. He smiled, she was one of the only people who called him by his first name.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to join either?" He asked with his dark followers behind him. She shook her head and grinned when he handed the doll to her.

"No thanks but thanks!" She kissed his cheek happily. This oughtta teach him…

"Tamaki, Our next class is in there." Maya said as she pointed towards a classroom. It wasn't really their next class, but it was part of her plan. He nodded happily and while he was walking, he heard a loud _squish_ underneath his foot. He looked down and saw that he had tread upon a Beelzenef puppet. He gasped. 'Oh well.' He thought 'It won't do anything to me.' Although, he had to admit, he felt glares directed at him as he continued walking.

"Tamaki, you can go on ahead of me, I forgot something in our last class." Maya said with a grin and ran off, knowing that he had stepped on the doll. And Umehito even saw! Oh, her plan was going great!

Tamaki walked into a classroom and when he sat down, he couldn't help but notice the odd stares he was receiving. He looked down and saw a piece of paper with odd writing on it. He didn't recognize anybody in the classroom.

'Oh, no… Don't tell me I got cursed for stepping on the doll and ended up in another dimension!' He thought, letting odd and stupid things go through his mind.

'Hahaha. Tamaki actually fell for it. My plan worked. He's probably fidgeting like an idiot in the Greek classroom.' Maya thought with a smug smile.

"Where's Tamaki?" Kyouya asked as he lifted his gaze from his book to rest on Maya.

"He's…somewhere." Maya replied. She was very happy. Everything was going according to plan, there was even going to be a marathon later. Everything seemed perfect.

As soon as the bell rung, Tamaki burst out of the classroom. He scanned the crowd of students to find Kyouya. He jumped on him and crocodile tears started streaming down his face.

"It was horrible! I'll never do it again! Ever!" Tamaki cried as Kyouya awkwardly pet him.

Maya laughed.

Maya tied her shoelaces tighter, they had to go on a 5k run. Tamaki was still sulking over what happened.

"Hello Suoh-kun." Umehito said as he creeped behind them. Tamaki's eyes and mouth widened in horror and he backed away from him.

"Everybody! Get in a line so we can begin the race." The class president yelled.

Originally, the race was for boys only seeing as girls didn't need the physical strain but Maya pleaded her way into the race. She wanted to prove that a girl can do anything a boy can, even if there were some girls who just didn't care.

'_Bang' _That was the signal of the race beginning. Maya took off at a brisk pace with Kyouya next to her and Tamaki trailing behind them, glancing every which way just in case. She took long strides with her knees lifting higher for each step. She loved the feeling of running. Of letting the wind become a part with her. Without knowing it, she went faster and faster until she was first. A boy in their class narrowed his eyes. He always won the races and he would not let a girl beat him today. He sprinted towards her as fast as he could, forgetting that he was losing air that way. When he ran past her, he stuck his tongue at her. Maya wasn't paying attention to him though. All she had in her vision was the road. Soon, she passed him again, not realizing it though. A few guys that were in the back, already worn out, glanced at the tiny dot that was supposed to be Maya.

"Wow."

"She's fast."

"Yeah."

The boy snarled. She kept passing him. As Maya neared the finish line, she sprinted the fastest she could towards it, knowing nothing could beat her now. The boy glanced at the girl, who was stretching at the finish line, already won. She wasn't even gasping for breath! He had to admit, she was pretty fast and he was part of the sports club. When he got to the finish line, he shouted "Maya Tateishi! Please join our club!"

"Huh?" She glanced at a burly and slightly hairy teenager "Are you talking to me?" He stared at her confused face.

"Yes! We need somebody like you in our club!" He shouted as he started towards her.

"Ah!" Was he chasing her? 'What the hell?' She thought as she ran away from him. He was kind of creepy, staggering towards her like a ghoul. He was still chasing her though, nothing would make him stop seeing as there was such a good runner right here.

Without knowing it, Maya had run the whole course twice. Once for the race and once for avoiding the guy who kept trying to recruit her. She had even passed all the guys (again) who commented on her fastness before.

"So fast…"

"Wait for us…" They all fell to the ground, sweating profusely.

"Ah… That felt nice." Maya said as soon as she had reached the finish line(again).

"Good exercise!" She shouted. Kyouya looked at her amusedly. He had come in at 8th place with Tamaki at 10th. He was especially slow and weary today from his scare.

She had come in first then came in 12th.

"Is he gone?" She asked as she tried to hide behind Kyouya.

"Who?"

"That guy who was following me."

"There was somebody following you?" He asked, mentally making a note of it so one of his bodyguards could take care of the said person.

"Yeah. Some guy wanted to recruit me for the Sports Club." Maya replied as she glanced from side to side, now sure that he was gone.

He smiled. "You're not going are you?" "Of course not." Black met green as their eyes connected and Maya swore she felt the same tingle when he kissed her. She blushed and looked away. He could not help but chuckle at her antics.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day, Tamaki kept complaining on how his legs felt like lead. Maya laughed at him when he said he thought it was Umehito's fault.

"So, do you believe in dark magic now?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"Yes! I most certainly do! I will never anger Beelzenef or Nekozawa ever again!" Tamaki cried.

"Good. You deserved it." Tamaki gasped at her words and went into his depressed corner. Kyouya hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses, he could not shake the feeling that Maya was the one who got him to believe in superstitions now.

xXxXxXxXx

Maya took a blade out and started sharpening her pencils, a girl who was standing behind her glared at her. The girl hated her, she was jealous of Maya because she was so close to Tamaki and Kyouya . She thought of Maya as her rival in love. She saw Maya was sharpening her pencil and then she got an idea. She lightly used her arm to push Maya's, thus resulting in Maya cutting her finger.

"Ouch." Maya looked down at the now red skin of her forefinger.

The girl turned around to face Maya. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I assure you!" Maya could tell her apology was fake from just seeing the girls eyes that burned conceitedly. Maya smiled gently at the girl, which made her even more angry, "No problem."

Kyouya glanced at Maya who was holding her finger that was bleeding quite a bit. He set down his book promptly and snatched her finger from her and placed it in his mouth. The girl blushed with jealousy and stared at Kyouya, now diligently cleaning off Maya's finger.

Maya also couldn't help but turn a little red.

"You should be more careful next time." Kyouya murmured to the girl, now using bandage from his first aid kit to wrap up her finger.

"Oh. Um, of course." The girl ran away, embarrassed.

Maya laughed, "You sure got her."

"She got you too. If I didn't do hat I just did, your cut might have become infected." Kyouya replied, inspecting her finger to see if there were any other wounds.

Maya looked at him "Well, thank you very much." She removed her finger from his grasp.

xXxXxXxXx

Soon, the bell rang and everybody except Kyouya and Maya left the classroom.

"What are you reading?" She asked, mildly interested.

"What do you care?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"I don't." He smiled, "So would you care…" He got up and walked over to her desk and bent down, "If I do this…?"

"Probably not…" She trailed off as she leaned in and closed the space between them.

He got up and sat down next to her, never taking his eyes off her, twirling a strand of her almost black hair in his fingers. She picked up a book and started to read, barely taking in the text at all.

"I noticed…that you don't look all that Japanese." He said quietly.

"I'm half." She replied, eyes moving back and forth along the literature.

"What's the other half?" He asked.

"Greek." He nodded, "I bet your mother was as pretty as you."

She laughed, "No, she was gorgeous. I am nothing compared to her."

He smirked, how couldn't she see how pretty she was? He cleared the thoughts in his head and started to think about what he heard the other day. He had heard two of his servants talking about how 'Yoshio-sama wanted Kyouya-sama to marry that girl that came the other day'.

He smirked. He was already working on it, regardless of his father's thoughts.

"Would…you…marry me?" She asked, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

He froze, was she reading his thoughts? Impossible.

"I…would…" and then hastily added "If I had to". She nodded, seemingly unaffected by his choice of words. But inside, it did hurt a little, as if something stabbed her in her heart, she didn't know why. "I guess that's true." Maya replied. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Maya, Kyouya! What are you two doing? Come on, let's go." Tamaki said, dragging both female and male out the door. Maya smiled brightly at his cheerfulness with Kyouya wondering what on earth about his blonde friend could make her smile like that.

* * *

Muahha. Kyouya...Jealous? Impossible. Or is it? Hah.

LittleAngel22493-Yep! Yay Kyouya indeed.

summer-loven-2-Lol. Yep!! Thanks!

hermonine-Thanks! And yep! Can't wait till the next book comes out!

Ritsikas-Thank you! And YEAHH! School sucks.

BlueLilac-Heh. Thank you!!


	11. Meet my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hello!" She shouted cheerfully into the large room. Hani smiled and waved, Mori nodded his head in greeting, the twins wore a matching grin with a "Hey Maya", Tamaki waving enthusiastically and Kyouya directed a smile towards her.

She bowed and scratched the back of her neck, "I'm very sorry, but I can't attend the Host Club today." Everybody froze and turned towards her.

Tamaki screamed "WHY?!"

The twins grabbed her and tugged each of her arms "Yeah, why?"

Maya glared at the blonde coldly, "Because I don't like Tamaki anymore."

Tamaki's face contorted in horror and then he went to his little depressed corner.

Maya laughed and went towards him. "I was just kidding. You'll always be my number one!"

Tamaki recovered in about 2 seconds max. He got up and flipped his hair "Of course."

"I was lying." Back into the corner he went.

"Well, the truth is, my brother is visiting. So I have to go pick him up from the airport and show him around."

"You have a brother?" Kyouya asked, now realizing that none of them actually knew all that much about the girl. She nodded with a bright smile.

"You must love him, seeing as you're smiling like that." Kaoru commented.

"I do. He's the best person in the whole world!" She chirped.

"I bet she doesn't love him as much as I love you." Hikaru said as he grabbed his sibling into a hug.

"Hikaru! At least wait until we get home… It's embarrassing…"

"Uh, huh. Okay, well goodbye everybody!" She said as she slung her brief case over her shoulder and turned to leave. Everybody didn't bother to say anything as her footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe how cute she looks, just for her brother too!" Tamaki whispered to the rest of the group as they hid behind a corner at the airport. The twins nodded as they stared at her through binoculars.

Maya was wearing a light orange sundress and a white cardigan, sitting in a seat reading a magazine with her hair in two high pigtails.

She did feel eyes on her. She didn't think much of it though, because her brother was coming. She smiled at the thought. Her brother was very special to her. The Host Club (a.k.a. Tamaki) had decided to all take the day off to see Maya's so called "brother".

"Flight 3846 Has Arrived From Italy." The intercoms announced.

Apparently, Maya's brother was in Italy because she had abruptly set down her magazine, stood up and picked up her matching white handbag. She stood near the gates and waited. Lots of people past her but she still stood there, waiting.

Soon, a dorky looking Japanese person walked through the gates wearing these huge glasses, a too tight shirt and pants with suspenders.

Her eyes lit up. That was her brother? Tamaki almost hurled. They looked nothing alike. Maya ran past the gate and then right past the dorky looking guy, right into the arms of a handsome, tall American looking young man.

The Host Club stared in disbelief as the man picked up Maya and twirled her around happily.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much! You know I hate it when you go away." Maya said, smiling like the Host Club had never seen before.

"I missed you too." The man said as he hugged her.

"Let me help." Maya grabbed some of his luggage and happily started making plans with her brother for lunch.

"Who…is…**he**…?!" Tamaki screeched as he turned around to face his companions in spying.

"Apparently, her brother." Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses further along the bridge of his nose.

"He didn't look half bad." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"He looked nice! I want to eat cake with him!" Hani said.

"No!!! Hani-senpai! Don't go over to his side! He's eviiiil! He's going to try to steal Maya away from us!" Tamaki all but whispered.

'Idiot…' Kyouya thought.

xXxXxXx

After they had ordered, the brother and sister started some friendly chatter.

'They look just like a couple.' Kyouya thought. If possible, the girl looked much happier with her brother than with the Host Club, which would bring Tamaki to tears if he heard.

"Onii-chan. Did I tell you about my new friends?" Maya asked, smile still intact. At this, all of the Host Club's ears perked up. A waitress walked up to Tamaki.

"Hello. May I take your order, sir?" She asked.

"In a moment, my princess." Tamaki replied so he could hear what Maya was saying. Her brother shook his head, "Are they nice to you? Because they better be." Maya laughed, "I can take care of myself."

"Well anyways, they are all boys. I joined a club. A host club." Her brother nearly spat out the soda he was drinking.

"What?! How could you not tell father or me about this? That's crazy! You're a girl! And they're all boys? Good grief Maya. Maybe I should have you transferred."

The twins and Tamaki's mouth opened in horror. Hani and Kyouya's eyes widened at the thought.

Maya let out a laugh.

"Don't you worry, dear brother. I don't think they have the guts to do anything to me. And besides, they're all so kind to me…" Their expressions softened at her words.

"Tell me about them." Maya looked at her brother suspiciously, "What? Just so I can trust them a little more around you." She smiled.  
"Okay, well there are these twins…" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, "They like to cause trouble and all that and they're a year younger than I, but all in all, they are wonderful people! They're really fun too, I mean their pranks are pretty darn funny…" She trailed off.

"Go on…" Her brother stated.

"Okay, and there are these senpai's. One's name is Mori-senpai and the other is Hani-senpai. Hani-senpai is really cute! He's always lugging around this Usa-chan of his and we both like sweets a lot! Oh yes and Mori-senpai is kind of quiet, but I think he's the kind of man who doesn't waste his words so I guess he's pretty wise and I saw him practicing in his kendo club before, he looked really cool!" Hani smiled and hugged his Usa-chan while Mori turned a very light pink that people wouldn't notice unless there was close observation.

Her brother nodded and took another sip of his soda.

"Oh yes, and the so called "King" of the Host club is Tamaki. He's half French and has blonde hair so he stands out a bit. But he's kind of, uh, slow." The twins nearly burst out laughing and Tamaki went into his depressed state until she continued, "Although he's pretty conceited about his good looks, he's really nice and very gullible. I like him a lot. He's pretty funny too. Well, at least his actions are." Tamaki blushed and looked away from the still laughing twins.

"Are there anymore?" Her brother asked, as if he was bored.

"Yep! Ootori Kyouya. He, my dear brother, is brilliant. Seriously. He's always either writing on his clipboard or typing away at his laptop. But he's very hard working and caring too, even if he doesn't show it. I can imagine, he has a tough life because he has to surpass everything his brothers did in order to become the heir but I would swear on my life that he can do it. Because I know he's the type of person who if tries hard enough, can do anything. Almost like you, Onii-chan." Maya smiled and sipped her Coke.

Kyouya had an expression that looked like he was bored, but really he was flattered and yet still thinking along the lines of 'Is that all?'

"I don't think you would take me away from Ouran."

Her brother looked at his baby sister, amused "And why not?"

She smiled " Because you're too nice and I wouldn't leave them if I had a choice, no siree. And also…because I like them too much."

Kyouya took this as their cue to leave, he motioned towards the other Host members out the door. Unfortunately, the exit was in front of Maya's table so she could spot them easily without even trying.

He looked at his little sister before contemplating something.

Tamaki whispered for the others to follow his lead, he hid behind tables and tried to crawl to the exit, but to no avail.

"Tamaki…?" Maya set down her glass. "What are you doing here?"

"That's him?" Her brother asked as he eyed the blonde. His sister nodded and looked at Tamaki questioningly.

"Were you…spying on us?" But before he could answer, she replied to herself, "No, you wouldn't do that. You're too kind to. Only really stupid and **rude** people would do that." Which (as you can imagine) made Tamaki feel terrible.

Crocodile tears started streaming down his face as he pouted and tried using his puppy dog eyes.

Kyouya sighed. Tamaki always did seem to make things go wrong.

"Oh, the rest of you are here too, huh? Should've known." She said.

"So this is them?" Her brother questioned as he stood up. Maya nodded.

"Hello. My name is Tateishi Rei. It's a pleasure." Rei concluded as he sat down again. "Won't you join us?"

Kyouya nodded and sat down next to Maya with the twins next to him. Hani and Mori sat on the other side of the table while Tamaki sat in his depressed corner because he wasn't invited.

"That means you too, Tamaki." Maya said quietly. Tamaki recovered in a second, "Right."

"Well, excuse me. I have to use the restroom." Maya said as she carefully slipped through the chairs and walked over to the female restroom.

They all (not including Mori) watched her leave as the said girl's brother cleared his throat. They all turned to him.

"If my sister hadn't spoken up about you, I would have transferred her to another school immediately." He said coldly. "But, you got lucky. And I warn you now, any one of you who hurts her, I mean any, I do not care if you're the president's son or what not, if you hurt her, I will personally murder you with my own two hands." Tamaki, the twins and Hani shivered. He sounded dead serious. And he probably was.

"We would never hurt her!" Tamaki said, "We think of her as one of our very best friends." They all nodded (except Kyouya).

Rei swirled his drink around in his cup. "Whatever you say. I guess it doesn't matter much, seeing as my sister would gladly hurt any of you herself if she were in the position to." They all went silent, taking in every word he said.

"Ah, I'm back…Is there anything the matter?" Maya noticed there was an awkward silence as she sat herself down.

"Just, introducing myself to your friends." Rei replied coolly.

Maya smiled and nodded.

"That's nice. I hope you all get along well. It'd make me really happy." She said. "Well anyways, Hani-senpai, they have a lot of good desserts here, would you like to try any?" Maya handed the menu to Hani as he thanked her.

"Oh, yes and their spicy foods are really good. I think Kyouya and Hani-senpai were the ones who like spicy things, ne?" Maya grinned as her brother watched her interact with her "friends".

xXxXxXx

"Ah, well, I'm really sorry Hani-senpai, but I think I have to go home today because he's here." Maya jerked a thumb at her brother waiting impatiently at the door.

"It's okay Maya-chan! There's always next week." Hani replied, belly full of sweets. She smiled, "You're so thoughtful Hani-senpai. Well bye, bye everybody." She waved and ran off to where her brother was, apologizing profusely as he playfully whacked her head.

Tamaki watched quietly as Maya and her brother walk off, arm in arm. Tamaki then put on a big smile, "Well, let's go guys" and started towards his limousine. Kyouya shook his head at the blonde's behavior and then went to his own limo. The rest of the club followed suit.

xXxXxXx

"Good morning everybody!" Maya shouted cheerfully as she stepped into the classroom. The majority of students greeted her back.

"Hello, Tamaki." Maya kissed Tamaki on the cheek, earning a very red face that contrasted very well with his blonde hair. She then, did the same to Kyouya.

"Isn't today just a glorious day?" She asked as she sat herself down.

"Why are you so happy?" Tamaki asked.

"I have no clue. It might be because I've finally come to terms with my stepmother. "

"Oh? And how'd that happen?" Kyouya asked, now part of the conversation.

"My brother, forced me to reconcile with her. And somehow, we managed to get through a conversation without either of us tearing our hair out." She grinned. Tamaki smiled softly, something rare.

"I must say; you two look quite handsome today." Maya continued.

"Ahaha. Does that mean you have fallen for me?" Tamaki asked as he held her in his arms. She smirked.

"_Au contraire_. You're more of a brother to me." Maya replied, crushing the blonde's hopes in a mere second. Kyouya chuckled.

"What are they doing?" Maya asked as she watched a crowd or students gather near a bulletin of some sort.

"That might be the grades on our last exam." Kyouya answered, already knowing that he received the best marks.

"Oh yeah?" Maya went up to the bulletin and squeezed through the crowd with a series of "Excuse Me's" and "Pardon Me's".

She looked up, saw the scores and grinned.

_1.Tateishi Maya_

_2.Ootori Kyouya_

_3.Suoh Tamaki_

_4.Jounouchi Ayame_

And so on…

A crowd of girls started congratulating Maya, seeing as nobody had ever gotten higher than Kyouya. This of course, had gotten the Shadow King's attention. Maya smiled and sweatdropped at her enthusiastic "fans".

Kyouya stood up and strode to the bulletin, confident in his rank. His common sense flew straight out the window as he stared at the sheet with the scores on it.

"What…?" He stared in disbelief at his name in **second **place. Wasn't it usually in first? He rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't an illusion. He glanced at the girl now talking to Tamaki. He couldn't believe he didn't get first. _'Damnit' _He thought. _'Maya? A challenge?'_ He walked back to his desk and carefully pulled his book out, skillfully ignoring the stares and whispers of his classmates.

Maya glanced at her dark haired friend (AN: Friend?xD), now reading something he pulled out of his desk. She frowned. She poked his cheek lightly until he turned to face her. She waved and grinned before saying "Does it really matter that much?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Being first." She replied.

"I guess."

"Oh, okay then." She said as she went back to her desk.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you want me to lower my grade purposely? Because I could. If you want me to. I don't really mind." She said, now watching him with concerned eyes.

"Of course not. Idiot. You do the best you can, because I will beat you in the next exam. This is kind of fun actually, nobody ever gets higher than me." He said, now fully accepting the challenge. Her concern quickly turned to playfulness. She smiled and nodded.

"You better do your best, it's no fun if I'm up against a dunce."

He smiled. "Same to you."

"Hey!" Maya laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

* * *

Oh wow. Chapter eleven. Already? I coulda sworn...No. Nevermind. I must have a more positive outlook on things: Yay! Chapter eleven! xDLittleAngel22493- Lol, yep! Black magic is uber cool! 

hermonine- Thanks! Hope ya keep reading!

Lien-Chan- lol! So that's why it sounded so familiar! And yeah, I liked it when she beat him. Did you finish the series yet? I did. It was good. TheThingsLeftUnsaid- Thanks a lot! My first story ever so I'm pretty proud! And yes Kyouya is very smexy. I like your name(cassandra)! Mine's so boring and pathetic. x3 

Ritsikas- Hehe. Yeah, I update pretty darn fast.

duckichan87- Thanks and yeah, I didn't know this either until I read this manga myself (which is Mars, it's really good!) It's sort of like a small and thin blade with a handle and you it's sorta like peeling a potato. Lol. You scrape off the shavings near the tip  
xbubblesx3o18x- Thank you! And I will do that, seeing as I just LOVE to write. 

Mizuki's-Dream- Why thank you! It's an honor, sure is!Toe socks are awesome.

summer-loven-2 - lol!Yep, a sight to behold indeed! Thank you! Next one should be up soon! 


	12. UGLY Strikes Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

* * *

She sighed as she walked towards the Third Music Room. 

"What's the matter Maya?" Tamaki asked as he turned towards her, still walking. Kyouya readjusted his glasses and gave her a side-glance.

"My brother. He's going back to Italy today." She replied as she placed a hand on the golden doorknob.

Tamaki nodded "I've always wondered; why are you the heiress and not him?"

"Uhh, he didn't want to recieve the companies. He makes a living by painting. He's an artist."

Tamaki's mouth made an 'Oh'.

"Oh well. People have to leave sometime. We can't always stay, even if we want to." She said while waving to the other host club members.

Kyouya wondered what she meant when she said that.

"Maya! What are you going to be?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"We could make you a costume tomorrow." Hikaru said. She shrugged. It was going to be Halloween the following day. The Host Club were going to host a masquerade ball (courtesy of Tamaki).

"Tamaki-kun. What are you going to be for the ball tomorrow?" One of his clients asked.

"I will be whatever you wish me to be, for I would be willing to do anything for you, my princess." He answered while taking her hand.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, that's…" She and a few other girls swooned.

"Let's play, 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!" The twins announced to their designators.

They clapped as the twins switched spots four times.

"Okay, which one is Hikaru?" They both asked. One girl answered questioningly "Ehh, the left one is Hikaru and the right one is Kaoru." The other girl just nodded as they waited for an answer.

"You got it right!" They said while grinning. Maya glanced at them.

"Say that again." She said to each of them. They repeated the phrase.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru. You should stop tricking them." She turned to the two girls and lightly tapped Hikaru, who was on the right.

"This one is Hikaru and this one is Kaoru." She said.

"Eh, oh, that's amazing Maya-kun! How can you tell?" One girl asked.

"You know what? I don't have one clue. There's just something so different about their voices." She replied, smiling and brushing her hair back with her fingers. She was glad most of the girls were kind to her. The twins glanced at each other and returned to their clienteles without so much as a word.

"Ohh. I'm so nervous Maya-kun. Do I look any good in this costume?" One of Maya's classmates asked.

Maya patted her arm reassuringly and said "You look just fine Hatsumi-chan! In fact, you look far better than I ever would."

She smiled to the brunette, glad to have support. She was dressed as Snow White, it suited her very well too, because she was so kind and innocent.

"What about you Maya-kun?" Hatsumi asked as she smoothed her sleeves.

"Umm, I didn't have any time to buy a costume." She replied, dressed in the uniform she made herself.

"Oh that's too bad! I'm sure you would have looked lovely in a costume." Hatsumi said, she looked like she was about to cry. That was how nice she was.

"Don't cry Hatsumi-chan! I'll try to dress up if I can. It's okay actually. I didn't intend on dressing up." Maya said, hoping her words would calm the fair princess down.

Hatsumi nodded, but she still looked unsure.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked into the classroom, searching for the green-eyed beauty. In a matter of seconds, Maya was being dragged into the Host Club room, pushed behind a curtain and handed a costume.

She stared at it for a second then took off the plastic wrap that covered it.

"We knew you wouldn't get dressed up, but Tono's rules was that everyone attending had to wear a costume." The twins

She nodded, uncertain of what to make of the costume. She sighed and diligently started putting it on. 'That was the price she paid for joining the Host Club' she thought to herself. She was pretty sure she looked ridiculous. She was dressed as a black cat. The entire outfit, besides the ears and the tail, was black. It was a halter dress that almost showed the entire back except for a few crisscrossing straps. They even gave her a pair of black, platform leather boots to go with the outfit.

She stepped out of the curtain, revealing herself to the twins, who were dressed as the 'devil brothers'. They said they were going to be the angel brothers next year.

Kaoru was the first to turn red.

"I knew it was too revealing." She said when she saw their expressions.

"No. It's fine. It's fine." They said quickly. They brought her out to the main Host Club room, where the rest of the Host Club were waiting for them. Tamaki was dressed as a knight (He said, he would be the princesses' Knight in Shining Armor- Maya almost laughed), Kyouya as a police officer, Hani as a fox and Mori as a bear (Hani's idea).

"You look so cute Hani-senpai!" was the first thing she said as they approached. He smiled cutely "You too Maya-chan."

"You should thank him-he's the one forcing me to wear this," she said while pointing to Tamaki "And them for making this stupid getup anyway." She then pointed towards the twins who were grinning brightly.

"Now, now Maya. You look perfectly stunning in that "getup". In fact, we should all thank God for gracing us with such good looks." Tamaki said.

She glanced at him, then ignored him and announced to the rest of the boys "Well, we should be getting down now."

"Hai. Everybody's waiting." Kyouya filled in while reaching for the door.

When everybody (besides him and Maya) was halfway down the hall, she turned towards him and smiled playfully "I definitely wouldn't mind being arrested by you." She winked at him and then walked to where the twins were, hair flying behind her. It left him silent and staring at her (when she wasn't looking) quite a number of times.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Maya said to the rest of the Host Club, then nodded. It was after the ball and they were all tired.

When walking towards one of the stalls, somebody reached out and grabbed her. Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the arm that was about to touch hers. She turned to look at the person and saw two armed men trying to get her.

"What on e-" was all she could say before they reached out again. She ducked and kicked one of them in his shin.

He groaned in pain, she was pretty sure that would bruise. She was wearing heels after all.

"Please do not make this hard for us. He told us not to hurt you but I guess it can't be avoided." The other one said.

She looked at them in confusion and then, she saw a figure way back behind them. It was Izumi Sato, smiling like a pervert, obviously enjoying the show.

"Oh **hell** no." She exclaimed. Did she not make it clear the last time that she didn't want to be within a few feet of him? She could have sworn she did.

"What's wrong Maya-chan? I do think you look so cute in that costume. Would you like to be _my_ kitty cat?" He said, walking towards her. She gagged inwardly.

'Note to self' she thought, 'buy earplugs.'

"Sorry Sato-san. I don't have an owner." She replied. She swiftly kicked one of the men, hard, sending him right into the wall. While she was doing that however, the other man grabbed her arm and twisted it all the way around her shoulder, earning a loud '_snap'_. Her eyes widened in pain.

"Aaah!" She nearly screamed. How could she not notice him sneaking up on her? He was still holding onto her arm and then he placed one of his legs behind hers so that she couldn't run away.

"I've got you now Maya-chan." Izumi said in an almost taunting way.

When she was about to say something back, the man holding her jerked her arm in a way that was so painful, she swore she heard another snap.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Izumi asked, a smirk playing on his lips. She glared at him.

"Well, you shouldn't try anything, or else I might just order him to completely destroy your shoulder."

"Well then, you'll get arrested. You're still a student after all." Maya said, not quite caring about the consequences at the moment.

He laughed.

"You misunderstand, my darling. I have money, so they will keep their mouths shut. As long as I am rich, nobody can do anything to me." She nodded.

"So why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to talk to me ever again?" She asked, trying to ignore the searing pain in her right arm. She struggled a bit so she could at least grab the man holding her but he just said "If I were you, I wouldn't move, because just one more centimeter and you lose an elbow."

He held on tighter and pulled it upwards "That made a nice sound, didn't it? Broke the forearm, upper arm, shoulder bones, that should take about 6 weeks to heal."

"Hehe. You see Maya-chan? I'm in complete control right now." Izumi said. "And why do I want you? It's simple Maya-_chan, _you are an exotic and rare breed.** Everybody** wants you. So if I can't have you, then nobody can." Izumi said, running his fingers through her hair and then down her body. He stopped at the zipper of her dress.

"You make me sound like a trophy." Was all she could say. She was too distracted with his filthy fingers actually _touching _her.

"Ah, but you are." He replied as he started sliding the zipper down. Then, Maya started laughing. Loudly too.

"Don't fall asleep, wart-face." She whispered.

"Alright. Fine. Crush her shoulder." Izumi commanded, now a tad offended.

But suddenly, the man was holding nothing. "Eh?" He looked above him and Maya was coming down, grinning.

She used her good arm and held him in the air for just a second or two, then she squeezed his hand so tight that there was a crack or two. When he came down, Maya used almost all the power she could muster and kicked him square in the face, breaking his nose instantly.

"Ugh! You little bitch!" He yelled. He took out daggers from his sleeves and started throwing them in the air right above the stall she was using to block his attacks with. But when he opened the door to the stall, he saw all the daggers he threw littered the walls and the floor. But she wasn't there.

Maya took this as her chance and threw herself against the stall between them, effectively breaking it (and the other stalls) and sending him flying backwards. She stepped out of the stall, revealing Izumi standing there, horrified. She grinned, rubbed her right arm and took in the sight before her. The restroom lay in shambles.

"I guess I overdid it a little."

Almost all the stalls were shattered, the doors were broken off their hinges and there was the man in the suit, laying in a pile of broken pieces of glass, plastic and wood. He wasn't moving. But she was than startled sure he wasn't hurt that badly.

She heard a few rustles and then the man stood, bleeding and whatnot.

"It's..it's not ov-over yet." He said. She smiled kindly. As he moved towards her, she landed an uppercut on him. She then followed it up with a high kick to the side of his head.

Izumi almost laughed. Surely she couldn't do anything to him now. He ran at her trying to grab her but she sidestepped at the last minute and twisted his arm a bit so his face made a lasting dent in the wall. She "tsk tsked" him.

"I admire the tenacity you show thinking you can win... But I won't go easy on you, you won't even be able to stand up…You should give up." She whispered to Izumi, now nose broken and bleeding, face bruised and his glasses broken. Then the guy got up **again**.

He took out some throwing knives he was hiding inside his shirt and threw them at her when she turned towards him. She caught one of them with her teeth. She spit it out, her mouth spilling blood. She turned to glare at him. He shuddered, now afraid.

The look in her eyes was so scary, he actually hesitated to hit her again. She ran towards him, dodging like a expert and then delivered a kick to his jaw, earning a satisfying snap. He was getting very angry, and when he got angry, he got more violent. Surely a highly trained martial arts master could beat a little girl. He took out all of his daggers and threw them everywhere very fast. Maya didn't have enough time to react so she just held up her arms and her leg, shielding her face and the mid-section of her body. When he ran out of his knives, he saw that one had lodged itself into her wrist, two into each of her thighs, her arms had been sliced a few times, two into her calves and one more near her elbow.

"Gaahhh!" She inhaled 'I cannot lose.' She ignored the pain as best as she could as she sent another kick towards the guy, this time at his head. This one seemed to knock him out. She fell down and shook with pain as she ripped off pieces of her dress to tie to her wounds. But she managed to get up, she could feel the blood staining the ripped pieces of cloth already.

She dragged Izumi with her good hand back to the room where the Host Club was still waiting.

They stared at her, more than just startled. Her clothes were absolutely destroyed, almost every part of her body was cut and blood was almost pouring down her body.

She waved and smiled "Hii. Yeah. Well, I almost got sexually harassed and stuff so yeah." She let go of the now unconscious Izumi.

Tamaki got up and ran to her, hugging her and saying "We're so sorry we left you alone" over and over again.

She winced and lightly pushed him off of her.

"Stop, please. You're hurting me. He broke almost all of this arm." She pointed at her right arm and then ripped off the cat ears that graced her head.

"I knew he was going to come back. Trash like him never give up." Kaoru practically screamed as he and Hikaru started hitting Izumi anyway possible.

"He did this by himself? You're losing a lot of blood.." Kyouya commented, examining her arm and her cuts. His fists unconsciously balled up into very tight fists.

"Nope. He had people. But I beat 'em! Yep. Sure did. I swear to god, if they weren't armed, I wouldn't be hurt besides for my arm." She managed a weak smile as she leaned against the wall, worn out.

"Maya-chan! Maya-chan! Are you okay?" Hani asked, concern showing on his face.

"I'm just dandy." She replied grinning brightly. You could never tell she was just in a life-threatening fight from her face.

"Where are they? Wait'll we get to them." The twins snarled as they shoved their sleeves up their arms.

"Check the bathroom. The girl's bathroom." She said. Tamaki stayed with her while they did as told. When they came back, the twins were the first to say something "We found the other guy and Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai just kicked his butt. But wow. The bathroom was completely totaled."

"Eheh. Stop. You're flattering me." She slid down the wall. "Well, that was all I could do. One more thing. These heels. They are **killing **me." Then, she blacked out.

"I'll call the ambulance and the police." Kyouya said as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Maya-chan held up real good for just a girl." Hani said. Mori nodded. Tamaki watched the unconscious girl, holding her hand and stroking it every now and then.

xXxXxXxXx

Maya woke up, once again to an unfamiliar and a too-white-for-her-taste ceiling.

"Good morning." Announced a male voice from her left. She turned her head and saw Kyouya, dressed casually sitting in a chair.

"Good morning." She replied, happy to be away from Tamaki and the others. She sat up and tried to move her right arm.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Ouch."

"Told you." She scowled.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She asked.

"No, but these things you just need to know." He replied, smirking from her expression.

"I should kill you." She stared at him, startled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. You almost got yourself killed. I was wondering what was taking so long."

"And what does that matter to you?" She asked.

"I guess it doesn't really. But you know, our profit region would drop about 20 percent."

She laughed. "I guess it would."

"And also because you're important to me." She glanced at him. She hoped he didn't notice how her heart beats increased it's speed slightly. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She motioned him to come closer. He did.

"Oh yeah? How come I'm the last to know?" He chuckled and held her close. She winced slightly, but he still noticed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He moved slightly so he didn't press against the cast that was supposed to be her arm. She grinned "Not a problem. A little pain now and then does a person good."

"Yes, but you just had a whole night full of pain. I don't think I should push it." He said seriously. She rolled her eyes but then the playful look in them turned to frightened.

"But it was kind of scary. I hate people I don't like touching me. Just think, he might have raped me…." Then she laughed. "Aren't I funny? I sound like a little girl. I'm not used to being so vulnerable. I don't like it." He watched her inspect a bandaged cut and then he pushed a stray hair near her eyes aside. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't like other people touching you either. So, I'm going to be with you a lot more now." He sounded like a stalker.

"I'm pretty sure I can defend myself. I think I'll be fine if I just stay by your side. I mean, you don't have to be watching me twenty-four seven."

"That's what you say now…." He trailed off.

"Oh yes, and what did you guys do about the bathroom?" Maya asked, now remembering how bad she messed up the lavatory.

"Don't worry, I told people to keep quiet about it." He said as the door burst open.

"Jesus Maya! I leave for just a day and you go and almost get yourself killed." Rei all but whispered. He ran towards his younger sister, promptly ignoring Kyouya and started asking questions about her.

"Ahaha. I'm fine Onii-chan. Just fine." She replied, grinning brightly.

"Now I'm really starting to think I should get you transferred."

"NO!" Rei stared at his younger sister for her sudden outburst. "Please. Onii-chan. Don't take me away." Maya pleaded. Rei could not refuse her, this was the first time she disagreed with him. When she was little, she went along with everything he said.

He sighed. "Fine. But you don't look okay to me. Almost like a mummy. Look how many bandages you have!" She glared at him.

"Hush, you." Rei laughed. Then, the door opened again. This time to reveal an old Japanese man wearing a suit with his hair combed back.

"Maya! Are you okay? You shouldn't scare me like that! Oh. Hello Rei." Said the man. He then gave a curt nod of recognition to Kyouya.

"Hello Otou-san." Rei replied.

"Hi papa." Maya replied brightly. Over her father's shoulder, Kyouya motioned he was going out for a while. She nodded and he stepped out silently, letting the girl have some alone time with her family.

"I'm fine papa. Really. This is fun! Almost like a family reunion." Maya said.

"Yeah, we actually have family reunions in hospitals with you all bandaged up like that." Rei asked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Maya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now, now Maya. A woman of fine heritage does not stick out her tongue. If you are going to do it, at least do it when nobody's looking." Her father informed her. She laughed and gave a "Yes sir!". He was still the same, joking man since he met her mother.

(A good hour and a half later)

Right before he was going to leave with Rei, Maya's father whispered to her "Try to hook up with that Ootori kid. I know his father. He has a lot of businesses that would help our companies. And, he's a looker." Her father's aging face was creased with amusement. She stifled a laugh.

"Sure papa, whatever you say." She kissed him on his cheek as he bid his farewell.

Just a few minutes after he left, Kyouya walked in, quietly closing the door in the process.

"So, what were you talking about for-" He glanced at his wristwatch "An hour and a half?"

"Ohhh, nothing! It's not like it concerned you or anything like that. Nope." She grinned, which made him think they were actually talking about him.

* * *

rocketandroll- Thank you lots! I hope you keep reading because sometimes ppl lose interest in some stories.. 

Lien-Chan- Oh I see. How cool, they actually made it into a show. I loved the ending in the manga, it was adorable!

LittleAngel22493- Lol! I'll try to hurry up with chappy 13 so you can say YAY for that one too.

Mizuki's-Dream- OMG. ME better than Banana Split?! You are JOKING! Don't worry! I'll try to finish the next one asap!

duckichan87- Well, I don't think they are like the best of buddies or anything, I guess I'm just trying to say that Hazuki (hopefully) will stop abusing her from now on. And thanky!

summer-loven-2- lol! I'm sort of a daddy's girl too! Thank you!

Kei-Ten- Lol! Yes! Just between me and you, my brother is nothing like that!


	13. Recuperating with Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. If I did, Hani would have a goatee and Mori would be a giant. : Kyouya would be a candy-licker and Tamaki would be bald.

God, I am totally having writer's block right now.

* * *

"Maya-san. Is your arm getting better now?" Hatsumi asked, her large eyes looked at the girl with care.

"Um, I think so. I can move a little bit now."

"How did your arm get hurt anyway?"

"I had a little accident while running down the stairs-with high heels." Hatsumi nodded,

"Yes, I tried to do that once, but it didn't turn out well."

Maya sighed with relief when the girl turned away, glad Hatsumi had bought her little white lie.

She turned back to face her desk and saw Kyouya at the door motioning her to follow him.

She looked up surprised, got up and walked to where he was.

"Yes?" She smiled in a slightly confused manner. He said nothing as he lightly dragged her by her good wrist through a few halls, a turn, down a staircase and through solid oak double doors.

There lay a hidden garden littered with flowers and plants. There were even a few swallows and robins.

Tamaki had mentioned the garden to Kyouya absentmindedly the other day and Kyouya abruptly asked for directions, knowing Maya would love the place Tamaki described.

She stared in silent awe, eyes slightly larger than normal. She walked slowly out into the green paradise.

Apparently, the gardeners were very thorough with their job.

She bent down to examine a white lily closely. She carefully plucked it and held it to her cheek. Her eyes then started water. He looked at her, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother's favorite flower was a lily. She used to say 'It's nothing special, but that's why it's beautiful.'"

He nodded and smiled, her tears were meant for joy and tenderness.

"So what's your favorite flower?" He asked as he bent down next to her.

"I don't have one."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're all so pretty! I can't decide. I think if I chose a favorite, it would make the other flowers feel bad anyway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Flowers don't have feelings."

"Sure they do! Every living thing does."

"Huhh.."

She smiled at him and quietly approached a robin. She whistled a soft tune and placed her finger near where it perched.

It paused grooming itself and prepared to fly away from the unknown visitor but couldn't help reply to her whistle. It sang a few notes and cautiously placed one foot on her finger, he then let go as if it were poisonous and then hopped onto her finger. She smiled and whistled again, longer this time. The robin replied and soon, the other birds heard the commotion and perched on trees all around the two.

Kyouya looked up and around him, he didn't realize there were so many birds here.

He stood up and then saw that his action had made one of the swallows fly off in fright. He moved as slowly as he could towards Maya so he could better see what she was doing.

"Do you want to try?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to pet the bird? You're staring at it a lot." Her eyes never left the bird and she slowly motioned for Kyouya to place a finger near the robin's head.

He did. The bird didn't fly away.

She then told him to gently touched it's feathery head and then to start petting it. The robin closed his eyes and nuzzled his head towards his finger, obviously loving the attention and the new feeling of being pet.

She smiled lovingly.

"Isn't it cute?"

He nodded, he was just a little surprised at how soft its feathers were but he liked having the feeling of taking care of someone.

She rested her head on his shoulder and watched him carefully and a little awkwardly pet the bird.

Soon, the robin flew away to respond to another bird's calls. Maya didn't move an inch. Kyouya didn't either. The girl closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For bringing me here. It's beautiful."

He smiled as well, happy her reaction turned out positive. "No problem."

Now that Maya was partially disabled, her clienteles were being more bothersome than usual. They acted as if the girl couldn't even stand up. It was quite bothersome-to Maya and it irritated most of the other Host Club members as well.

"Ano, Ryuji-kun. I can get tea myself. Thank you anyway, you're very kind.

"Erm, Ito-san. I can write it by myself, I'm left-handed. Thank you very much for offering though.

"Uh, Shouji-kun? I can walk. You can put me down. Now. Thanks anyways."

And so the same thing happened over and over again till she simple let them do whatever they wanted. She just nodded and smiled.

"Maya." Hikaru said.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Kaoru asked.

She turned to them and whispered.

"I'm just going with the flow. I'm too tired to argue anymore. And when I intervene, they get upset." The twins nodded slowly.

They went to where the rest of the members were, Kyouya holding his clipboard and slightly frowning at the piece of paper wedged in the clip.

"What's the matter Kyouya-senpai?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, what's wrong Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, slightly surprised at his best friend's expression.

"I did a little research. " They nodded.

"And it turns out our princess- they all except for him glanced at Maya-received love confessions at least once or twice every three weeks or so."

"Wow! Maya-chan's really popular, ne?" Hani piped.

"Did she reject them?" Tamaki asked intensely.

The twins also paid full attention now.

"Yes. All of them." Tamaki and the twins let out a breath of relief.

"But, -They turned to him again- at this rate, she's bound to accept somebody." The blonde's face contorted in horror.

"We must make a new rule! No fraternizing with the customers!" He shouted. Kyouya cocked a brow.

"But, isn't that the sole point of this club?" The twins asked. Tamaki's face fell.

"Ah…but…ah."

"Tama-chan is clueless." Hani said. There was, of course, zero intention on hurting him but tears started streaming down the blonde's face regardless.

"What are you doing? Why's Tamaki crying?" Maya asked, standing right next to Kyouya. Nobody saw her sneak up behind him. She tried the best she could with only one arm to hug Tamaki reassuringly.

"I mean, just because he's an idiot and dense and gullible does not mean you can bully him." Her words Tamaki like boulders.

The twins laughed, "Fineee. We can't help ourselves. He is after all, an idiot and dense and gullible." Tamaki went out of his depressed corner and started screaming things at Hikaru and Kaoru that sounded like "Devil" and "Twins".

"We're done for the day right?" Maya asked. Kyouya nodded with Tamaki chasing the twins in the background.

"Yes. Why, do you have anything planned?" Maya looked at him.

"You are guessed right."

"Oh? Then where are you going?" Kyouya readjusted his glasses with one hand.

"I am going to a friends restaurant. Grand opening. "

"I see. Who's this friend?"

"Hatori Yusuke."

"Ah. I believe her father owns a couple of restaurant chains. You know her?"

"Yes, she's a close family friend." He nodded again.

"Well I'm off, need to prepare and all." She put on her coat. "Bye, bye everybody!"

As soon as Maya left and Kyouya was out of earshot, Hani said to Mori, "Ne, Takashi, don't they seem close?" Mori nodded.

xXxXxXxXx

Soon after Maya got home, she received a call on her cell phone.

"'Ello?"

"Hello to you too."

"Oh, hi Kyouya."

"I was wondering, if you reserved a table for two?"

"Hmm? Well I think I did-" She rummaged through her handbag till she found the little slip of paper. –yep! I did indeed. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking, seeing as there is nothing else to do, that I could accompany the fair lady."

"Well, of course you can. You just had to ask. Bye, noww! Must prepare something to wear, and you know it's difficult cause of the cast and all." She hung up the phone before he could answer.

On the other end, Kyouya slightly frowned at the phone.

_Brrrr/Brrrr_

Maya flicked open her phone again.

"Yess?"

"You didn't tell me what time to come pick you up."

"Oh. Right. Eheheh. I knew that." She could almost hear the smirk from the other end.

"Well, pick me up at 6:30, the restaurant opens at 7:00 and it's about a 20 minute drive."

"Alright. See you then."

"Okay dokey."

xXxXxXxXx

And so Kyouya arrived at exactly 6:30 (Well, 6:29:55, but who's counting?). He rang the doorbell and waited patiently at the door. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black dress shirt, no tie.

The door opened, revealing Maya already dressed in a black drop-waist tunic and a black pencil skirt, holding a black and green pocketbook. Her hair was held back in it's usual ponytail, but she let a few bangs hang down in the front.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She walked down the stairs while he opened the car door for her. She grinned. "Nice car."

"Of course."

xXxXxXxXx

They arrived in exactly 22 minutes or so. The entire car ride was silent but, it was a comfortable silence. Kyouya got out of the car first and walked around so he could get the door for the girl, but when he got there, she was already getting out herself.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can get out myself you know. Opening a car door isn't brain surgery."

"Right."

She slipped an arm through his as they walked towards the large restaurant. Once again, it was only blissful silence, but they each cherished each second that passed. Maya wished the walk could last longer, just her, Kyouya and the dark. But of course, in a matter of minutes, they were at the front.

"Maya-chan, is that you?"

"Yes! Yu-chan! I missed you so much! Congrats on the restaurant."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. My father finally agreed to let me open one."

Maya nodded, smiling. "Eh? Maya-chan, is this your date?"

Yusuke inspected Kyouya, examining him up and down.

"I guess you could say that."

"You're lucky, he's a looker."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Maya said, remembering the words her father said to her a few days ago.

"You're right, it doesn't really matter on the looks, as long as he treats you well."

Kyouya smiled his host club smile at her.

"Well, seeing as he does look pretty good, you've pretty much got the whole dang package."

Maya laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, Yu-chan."

"Well, let me get you two seated." Yusuke said as she opened the large doors and walked them in.

Maya gazed in awe at the sheer size and beauty of the interior.

"It's beautiful, Yu-chan! It's going to be a huge success!"

It was true, even Kyouya had to agree.

The walls and ceiling were a soft cream color, with a marble floor. The tables and chairs were all matching sets. There were booths along the walls too, so people could see the water fountains that lined the sides of the restaurant because parts of the walls were made of glass.

There was even a mahogany bar at the other end of the restaurant, with a sushi bar next to it. In the back of the restaurant, there was a huge wall waterfall.

Yusuke smiled.

"Thank you! I worked really hard on it."

"Well, it really paid off. The waterfall was a great idea!"

Yusuke grinned and brought them to a booth.

"Anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me or any of the waiters."

"Aww, won't you join us?"

"I'd love to, but it's the grand opening so there's lots to be done!"

Maya nodded. "Good luck Yu-chan!"

"Enjoy your meal, both of you!"

When Yusuke left, Maya turned to Kyouya, who was already watching her.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it is." Kyouya closed his eyes and leaned back against the plush leather he was sitting on. Maya then noticed how weary he looked.

"You seem tired."

"Just a little. There's practically no time for sleep."

She slid next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I want to kiss away the rings under your eyes."

He opened his eyes.

She pulled him into her lap and let him lay there, stroking his hair every now and then. Soon, a waiter came to their booth.

He looked a little uncomfortable, as if he were imposing on them.

"What would you like ma'am, sir?"

Kyouya, very comfortable in Maya's lap sat up straight and almost glared at the young man.

Maya, unfazed, looked at the menu and placed her order. Kyouya, searched thoroughly through the menu until he found something to his liking. He said it to the waiter and as soon as he was done, the waiter scurried away, a bit intimidated by the teenager in black.

This time, he only leaned his head on her shoulder. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek with her hand. He took her hand and lightly kissed it, then he pulled her arm so her body moved towards him and kissed her.

"Ah, um, ma'am. Your orders.." Maya's eye scrolled over to the waiter. She ended the kiss with Kyouya, smiled charmingly, thanked him and apologized for making him wait.

The waiter blushed.

"It's no problem. No problem at all." He said as he set down a plate of food in front of Maya and Kyouya.

Kyouya cleaned off his glasses.

When the waiter was out of earshot, Kyouya said "Seems people don't have any more privacy these days.."

Maya cast a glance at him after twirling a piece of spaghetti onto her fork.

"My, do you crave compassion that much? You could have just asked."

He chuckled.

"Maybe I'll do that next time."

"Maybe you will."

* * *

Sorry guys but now, I'm only going to reply to people who actually say something to me. Rude, I know, so I'm sorry! But it's sort of a hassle to rewrite your usernames.

Lien-Chan-Yes! That made me laugh.

Diamonds of the Night- I thank you very muuuuuch!!! You're so kind and your words really help me out!

Sekseeful Pyromaniac- Thankkk youu!!!! And yes, Kyouya is very hot indeed.

summer-loven-2- laughs I guess so. That might hurt though. A looot!

Kei-Ten-cheers Yay! I'm very glad you do like it.


	14. Singing in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

God, I am totally having writer's block right now. :

In a matter of seconds, all the students were gone. Maya stood near the main entrance.

She tried the doorknob. It was locked. She muttered a few curses, because the school was so darn huge, by the time she reached another entrance, it would be dark. When the crowd of students had rushed past, she hadn't spotted him.

The sky was getting darker than it normally was.

"Oh great. Rain, that's just what I need." She said to herself.

She sat at a stoop, thinking about nothing while it started to rain. Because there was nothing to hide under, she stood at the base of a tree, but she still got wet.

It was raining harder now. She wondered why she was doing this for him-just to see him even.

A few hours passed, and Maya was getting soaked. Her hair was wet and stuck to her back and face. Her clothes were soaked as well and fit her like a second skin.

She was glad she had left her books at home.

She braided her hair just so it wouldn't tangle that bad.

"What the hell is he doing in there? Geez." Maya sighed as rainwater glided down her body, she didn't pay much attention to it because she got used to it.

The door from the entrance gave a soft _click_ and opened.

Maya glanced up and pushed parts of her hair away from her eyes.

The dark-haired man released his umbrella and glanced at the sky. Maya smiled and walked up to him, her clothes weighed her down, so it was hard to run fast.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" He grabbed her under the umbrella.

"I was waiting for you. Did you know, they lock the doors after school hours?"

"Of course they do, why did you wait? It's pouring out. You'll get sick if you stay wet like that."

"Cause I wanted to see you. Don't worry, I won't get sick." She took off her shirt, which, thankfully she had on a tank top underneath, but that was also plastered against her body. He handed her his coat and pulled her closer under the umbrella.

"Thank you." She his warm and inviting scent.

"Anything for you."

She kissed him-hard. He didn't respond, a bit astonished at her action.

"Is that all I get for waiting-let's see, maybe 3 hours for you in the pouring rain?"

"Well of course not, didn't know you were so demanding."

"I am just a woman that knows what she wants. Well, most of the time anyway."

"I can see that." And with that, he pushed her up against a tree, and landed a hot kiss on her lips.

"Better?"

"Much." He chuckled, his face not even an inch away from hers.

She smiled and started to hum as they walked along.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"It's an English song. Called 'Here in your Arms'"

"Ah. Can you sing a bit for me?"

"You understand? English I mean."

"Of course I do." She nodded, feeling a bit stupid for asking, I mean, they _were_ Ouran students.

"Okay, fine. I'll sing a bit of it to you."

He didn't say anything and waited for her to go on.

"_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_When we drive, _

_In your car. _

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_Here. _

_Cause our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _And it goes on."

"Ah. So why were you humming it?"

"Because it reminded me of you." He blinked, did that mean that Maya loved him? He pushed his glasses further along the bridge of his nose and shoved the thought to a corner of his mind to deal with later.

"Well, you sing very well."

"Eheh, thanks."

He couldn't resist as he kissed her slightly pink, rain-stained cheek.

She flashed him a cute grin.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Kyouya went home and researched the rest of the lyrics of the song to figure out what she meant.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hi-ho everybody!"

Everybody greeted her back.

"Tamaki so I was thinking, because of her talent, we should make her do it once a week or so for our benefit." Kyouya reported.

"Ah, I see. But don't I get to review it first?"

"As you wish."

"What are you talking about?" Maya sat beside Tamaki.

"You." Said Tamaki.

"Me?"

"You." Kyouya affirmed.

"What about?"

"Your singing."

Maya's face stared at Kyouya in disbelief.

He smiled his **absolute zero** smile.

"No. Do not tell me you told him."

"He did." Tamaki grinned, eager to join.

"Well, I'm not going to do it, no ifs ands or buts. And besides, I do the maid thing, isn't that enough?"

"Apparently no."

"Although we each are rich, it can't hurt to get a little more money, hmm?"

"Oh! I get it! I know why you want me to do it, I understand Tamaki. Don't feel ashamed."

She smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The blonde asked.

"You can't satisfy your customers right? So I'm doing this to get more profit." Maya asked, she meant no ill intention at all, of course.

Tamaki's mouth dropped.

Kyouya chuckled.

"Of course I can! I'm _beautiful!_ I'm **rich!**" He didn't get any more out, due to choking sobs of shame.

She patted his back, "It's okay, we understand. Don't we Kyouya?"

"Yes, of course. So will you do it?"

She shrugged.

"Not ladylikeeee." The twins informed her.

"So?" She grinned.

"Eh, you got a point." They said, their fun ruined with a two-lettered word.

"I thought so." Maya concluded.

"Ne, Maya-chan. I always wanted to know. How do you know how to fight?" Hani asked.

Everybody turned to her, Tamaki's sobs silenced.

"I'm just efficient in gymnastics."

"What does that have anything to do with fighting?"

"You know, I'm not sure, but my trainer she recommended I learn how to do jujitsu and all that. So I did, mostly cause I was bored with the same routine."

"Ohhh." The twins chorused.

"It was fun," she grinned, "but most of the time, the guys I trained with always ended up unconscious."

Tamaki sweat-dropped.

"Maya-chan, Maya-chan, can you show me what you can do? Gymnastics I mean."

"Eh? Sorry, can't, unless you want me to give you a show? My arm's hurt and my skirt's too short, so when I put a pair of pants on, I'll show you."

Most of the males blushed several shades of red.

"Besides, I have lots of free time. If you come to me, I'll show you something else I can do when cast gets removed, which is in like five days or so, a _personal_ lesson of course."

She had emphasized the word and winked.

"Ah, um, we'll be looking forward to it." Kaoru answered hesitantly.

"Okay well, I'm going to get dressed in that ridiculous outfit." Maya got up and walked calmly to a dressing room and shut the door with a loud bang. She couldn't help but giggle in there.

"Seems our little maiden can host much better than we know." Tamaki said.

xXxXxXxXx

"Tamaki."

"Yes?"

"There…has been some technicalities."

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

"Do you think it's wise to see one of our members?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tamaki, that I have been fraternizing with one of our members."

"Ohh. Well, that's impossible, unless you're ga-"

"I meant the only female member of our group, Tamaki." Kyouya gritted his teeth as realization dawned on the blonde.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you, or any other of the members?"

"Well, personally. Maya's more of a … friend to me. So I guess, no, it doesn't. I'm glad you found someone Kyouya." Tamaki smiled. "Just try not to do anything while the Club is in session. You'll lose customers."

A part of Tamaki already knew what his best friend just told him. He had seen the looks the brunette had thrown at the girl. He was glad Maya never was more than just a best friend to him.

"Oh, we knew." Hani said, Mori nodded. Hikaru was indifferent and Kaoru was in slight disbelief. But a girl's voice interrupted them.

"I do believe I can balance a tea tray with one hand." Maya said to herself as she walked out- fully dressed in the maid costume, her hair in ribbons to keep out of her eyes.

"Haha! I can do it. Bet you can't." She taunted the twins. They snapped out of their expressions and each took a tray in their right hand.

"We cannn." She stared in disbelief (sorta like this OO).

"Left hand." She stated.

The trays balanced awkwardly in each of their hands, then almost fell.

"Hah!"

They grinned "Well, we're not left-handed, princess."

"True. And don't call me that."

"Why not? _Princess.."_

"Because I'm not one, and if I were to be something, the last thing it would be is a princess."

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, princesses always need a prince to save them, I could probably slay my own dragon if I tried anyway."

Tamaki appeared shocked at the thought.

"Nooooo! Don't do that! What happened to the fantasy? The romance?"

"That's pretty much why I always hated fairy tales."

Tamaki's eyes widened and tears filled them. "Awwww, Mayaaa. Don't be like that!"

"Sorry. But don't worry, you have at least a hundred or two princesses waiting for you to save them, no need to worry about me."

"Ah, right right." He composed himself but couldn't help and glance at his best friend.

Kyouya appeared as if he wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying but he was furiously scribbling something down in his binder. Actually, he was hanging onto every word the girl said and also paid attention to the questions too. He was writing down her answers and her expression for each question.

"So what would you be Maya?" Hikaru asked.

She grinned. "An assassinator."

Kaoru laughed. Hikaru stared at her for a minute, then backed away.

"What? It's an easy job. Get hired to kill. It'd be fun too. Then I'd be able to get all the weapons in the world…" She sighed dreamily and stared into space, thoughts filled with gore, blood, and shiny and sharp weapons.

"Well, that's not like any other girl's fantasy I've heard before." Kaoru stated with a small smile. Hani nodded with great big brown eyes that were a bit confused. Mori smiled and shook his head.

xXxXxXxXx

And so school ended with a few failed persuasions of being girly, a few ass-kickings( dished out by a girl no less), and basically awkward silence while rubbing bruises.

"I still don't think you should be an assassin!"

"Mm-hmm, love ya too!"

She didn't turn back as she waved not very cheerfully to the group behind her. She waved to a few students still standing around that she recognized from hosting.

"Maya-kunnnn!" A female voice came from behind her.

"Ah? Oh, hi Hatsumi-chan." Maya smiled kindly to the girl fidgeting nervously in front of her.

"Maya-kun, um, I know it's silly to ask, but my parents are going to be on a business trip today and won't be back till tomorrow. Would you come stay over with me?" Her voice broke by the time she reached the question. Maya took her hands and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Hatsumi's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Why? You scared?" Maya nudged Hatsumi's ribs with her elbow, joking.

"Eheheh, actually, yes.."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry!!!" Maya hugged the girl tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I'll protect you from the monsters under the bed."

Hatsumi giggled.

"If you say so."

"We're sleeping together right?"

"Um, sure. If you want."

"I'm asking if **you** want, darling. I don't mind either way."

"Okay, then!"

Maya grinned at the girl's enthusiasm.

She marched on, unbeknownst that Hatsumi had stopped walking in the direction she was going in.

"Eh, Hatsumi-chan?"

"Maya-kunnn! Over here!" Hatsumi shouted to Maya from the curb. Maya's jaw dropped. She hastily shoved it back into normal position and ran to where Hatsumi was waiting, a black limo beside her.

"Sorry." Maya shuffled towards her almost sheepishly.

"It's okay." Hatsumi giggled.

xXxXxXxXx

"Fabulous dining, Sumi-chan. Stuffed."

Hatsumi blinked.

"Sumi-chan?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's adorable!"

Maya laughed.

"So are you."

Hatsumi blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Noo! Maya-chan is much more prettier!"

"If you say so." Maya shrugged, not in the mood to argue.

"Your bedroom is unbelievably…girly."

"Eheh. Thank you." Hatsumi rubbed the back of her neck, while smiling shyly.

'It wasn't a compliment….' Maya thought to herself.

The room was girlishly pink, the bed was comprised of white lace, ruffles and velvet. There was a heart shaped mirror with a matching heart shaped dresser.

"Um, any girl would be jealous of you.." 'Except me!' Maya shivered at the thought of a pink velvety chair decorated with flowers.

"Why thank you! My mother thinks it's childish."

'Go mom..' Maya noted drily that the windows were laced and ruffled too.

She glanced at the dresser, and something caught her eye. A picture frame. Decorated crudely, but a picture no doubt!

Maya snatched it off the dresser before Hatsumi could take it.

"Maya! Don't look. Please."

Hatsumi begged.

Maya looked anyways.

"Oh. Isn't this Shouji Abarai from class 2B?" (AN: Note last chapter, where Shouji picked Maya up.)

Hatsumi sighed guiltily.

"Yes."

"I think he's one of my clients."

"He is."

"Do you like him or something?"

Hatsumi turned fire engine red.

"Umm, no, no. I don't."

"Lying is no good. Your pants will get set on fire."

She gasped.

"Yes…"

"I thought so."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Well, I can't compete with you, Maya-chan. He practically fawns over you. He barely pays attention to girls anyway."

"Aww, don't fret Sumi-chan. I already have somebody. Don't forget, I'm a girl too. And hosting is just a club activity. Maybe I should try to convince him to like you."

"No!"

Maya glanced at Hatsumi over the picture.

"No, it's okay."

"Why do you like him anyway? He's kind of annoying."

Hatsumi shook her head. "No, Shouji-kun is so very kind and loving. He once helped me when I really needed it."

_Flashback_

"_Hey you, girl." Said a voice._

"_Yeah, come here." Came another voice._

_Hatsumi didn't turn around, for fear they would grab her. She quickened her pace. It was her own fault for being so stupid to choose to walk home. But she couldn't help it, it was a beautiful spring day._

"_Hey!" The first voice's volume raised._

"_Come back, we just want a little fun."_

_Right before the stranger grabbed her, Shouji blocked the man's arm._

"_Excuse me. What are you doing?"_

"_What's your problem?" Said the first guy._

"_Yeah, we're just playing." The second guy said._

"_Mmhmm, is it the kind of playing that should involve police?" Shouji bluffed as he typed in the numbers on his cell phone._

"_No!"_

"_Yeah, don't be like that! We just got released."_

"_Then I advise you to stay out of trouble or else you'll be back sooner than you know." Shouji glared at them coldly._

_Hatsumi's eyes darted back and forth, afraid a fight might break out, or worse!_

_The men met Shouji's glare but then sighed dejectedly as the second man-possibly the leader of the two- turned around and started to leave. The first one followed immediately, only after glaring at Shouji._

_Shouji wiped his brow in relief._

"_Whew! Close one." He glanced at Hatsumi._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Um, ah, yes.- she bowed- Thank you very much!"_

_He chuckled. "It's okay. You were in trouble. Well, I've got to go now. I'll leave you my cell phone less they come back."_

_She clutched the phone gratefully._

"_Thank you again. If not for you, I'd-"_

_He hushed her._

"_It's okay. It's what any good person would have done."_

_Hatsumi nodded, not trusting her tongue._

_He turned back around and started to walk back from the direction he came._

"Wow. So he saved you. How noble, I might just fall for him now." Maya teased.

"Maya-kun!"

"Just kidding."

"You two are probably destined lovers, I **must** try to get you together now. Thank you for enlightening me with such a tale."

Maya grabbed the girl and kissed her on both cheeks with a hug.

"I'm very glad you're okay. Now, sleepy time." Maya reached for the light switch.

"This bed must have cost a fortune. Fortunately for you, I'm not a bedwetter."

Hatsumi giggled as they were plunged into darkness.

"Thank you Maya-kun."

"Anything for you as long as you just call me Maya."

"Maya.." The single word rolled over her tongue like butter.

"Hmm?"

"Just testing it out."

"Right."


	15. Simply Made For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. If I did…Honey, you wouldn't even know it existed.

AHhhhhh!!! My mind is totally blankkk..kltrelkgnrklgoldlkfmlk!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ugh..

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I was gonna post this chapter up days ago, but for some odd reason, fanfiction wouldn't let me. Messed up, I know.**

Well, here is Chapter Fourteen! Enjoy

* * *

"Alright Sumi-chan, let me do you over. You look a bit plain." Maya smiled and reached for a hairbrush.

"If you say so." Hatsumi fidgeted a bit but relaxed as Maya gently ran the brush through her hair.

Soon, Maya had secured Hatsumi's short hair into two low braids. Hatsumi was wearing a halter over a spaghetti strap, boot-cut jean capris with sneakers.

"You look so CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya screamed and pounced on her.

"I am going to snatch you away from your parents and lock you in my room."

'**How scary…**' Hatsumi thought.

"Well, let's go."

"Go where?" Hatsumi asked.

"To meet someone."

"Uh, okay."

xXxXxXxXx

"Maya-k-Maya…Is that..?"

"Yes it is."

Hatsumi's eyes widened. Yes indeed, Maya had invited Shouji out for a little get together, purposely **not** telling Hatsumi so she wouldn't ditch.

"Noooo!" Hatsumi tried to run away but Maya grabbed her before she get a foot away.

"It's for your own good. We don't want you watching him from the sidelines like some crazy stalker."

Hatsumi groaned and let the girl drag her to him.

"Hello Shouji-kun!" Maya greeted him brightly.

"Oh hello Maya and uhh.. I'm sorry, I failed to gather your name last time." Shouji smiled to Hatsumi-who was turning a very brilliant shade of red.

"Ha-ha-hatsumi.." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"She said Hatsumi." Maya smiled.

"Oh. Pretty name." Hatsumi turned-if possible- redder and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Wellll, Shouji, Hatsumi here is very good at poetry. She's very skillful."

"Oh? Read me one of your poems sometime."

Hatsumi nodded.

"Um, well, Maya-chan is, very good at drawing!"

Maya stared at her in disbelief. She had just given her an opening but she pushed it back onto her.

She looked at Shouji and smiled.

"Just a sec, I need to talk to Sumi-chan here."

"Sure."

"Sumiiii-channnn!!!!! I'm supposed to make you look good, not you me."

"Ehhhh? I'm sorry." Hatsumi hung her head in shame.

Maya sighed. "It's okay, I guess."

"Ah, let's go. Your prince is waiting for you, dear."

Maya dragged Hatsumi by the hand to where Shouji was standing.

"Sorry for the wait. Now, what shall we have for lunch?"

"Italian?" Hatsumi and Shouji asked at the same time.

They both looked at eachother and blushed.

Maya grinned and whispered to Hatsumi, "See, told you. Knew you guys would click."

"Eheh." Hatsumi blushed and wrung her hands.

"Italian it is."

xXxXxXxXx

"So how's the food?"

"Great."

"Delicious."

Hatsumi used her spoon to cover her mouth and blushed.

Shouji wiped his mouth and smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself Hatsumi-chan."

'_**Chan????? Goodness, so fast.. Not that I'm complaining**.'_ Hatsumi turned a bit pink.

"Ano, well, my favorite color is pink," '_Surprise , surprise.' _ Maya thought. "and well, I like to read and I like…" Hatsumi turned pink and hesitated.

'_Say it, say it! Come onnn! You can do it! I'm rooting for you!' _Maya stared at her intensely.

"Well, nothing else, I guess. What about you?"

Maya stared at her again, this time, a bit disappointed.

As Shouji bantered on about his likes, dislikes, and all that was in between, Maya stirred her drink and sipped it, occasionally nodding and smiling.

'_They go together so well. A pity she just doesn't just come out with it.' _She thought absentmindedly.

She glanced at Hatsumi, who was politely listening to him speak and often adding a few things in.

'_He has such a big mouth…'_ Maya smirked at the thought of jamming a whole jar of peanut butter down his throat.

'_That oughtta shut him up… For a while at least..'_

Yet Maya couldn't help but notice the shocking resemblance of Shouji and Tamaki. Shouji had **just** flung his hair out of his eyes VERY Tamaki style. And he also spoke with the same arrogant air that Tamaki had whenever he talked about himself.

Thank god he was **somewhat** modest, unlike Tamaki.

"Well then, shall we go?" Shouji asked.

Hatsumi nodded happily. She had found out so much in such a short time. So very much…

Maya glanced up and saw they were standing.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't hear."

"Perfectly alright."

"Now, let's goooooooo!!" Maya exclaimed.

"Where?"

"I thought you were going to fill that in…" Maya sweatdropped.

"Ahem, yes well.. Some other time then?" They walked out of the restaurant.

"It would be a pleasure." Shouji said.

As Shouji left, Maya walked with Hatsumi back to her house.

"So how'd it go?"

"Good. Thank you very much. I probably wouldn't have_ ever_ had the guts to talk to him on my own."

"No problem. He talked a lot though."

"Umm, yes."

Hatsumi stifled a giggle.

"Just like him."

"Eh? Who?"

"The King, or whatever he calls himself."

"Oh. That's Tamaki-kun right?"

"Mmhmm. Worst king I've ever met."

Hatsumi smiled.

"Soo, is it okay for me to return home now? Or shall I stay for a while more?"

"Ah, that's okay. You can go home. Sorry for troubling you."

Hatsumi bowed and hung her head in embarrassment. Maya laughed.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, ne?"

"Mmm." Hatsumi smiled.

"Well, take care and see you at school."

"You too!"

xXxXxXxXx

"I didn't know her house was so far away from mine. Shoulda called a chauffer." Maya dragged her legs up the stairs.

Why were there so many stairs? God only knows.

"I'm hooome."

Silence greeted her.

'_Excellent. No one is here. I can **finally** relax.' _She kicked off her shoes and put her stuff down.

_DING-DONG_

She groaned.

'_I can practically see it. My peace flying straight out the window.' _

"Yes?"

"Hey Maya." She received a few waves with smiles attached.

The door slammed in their faces.

"Mayaaaaaaaaaaa." Came the wretched voice of him.

He was pounding on the door and probably fake crying as well.

She closed her eyes, muttered a few things to herself and opened the door again.

"My. What are you doing here. Complete with the twins. Good gosh, you're a whole set."

Maya stared at Tamaki and the twins standing at her doorstep as if it was theirs.

"We were bored." They grinned.

"Can we come in?" Tamaki asked.

"No."

"Why nooottt?" Hikaru moaned.

"No means no. It's a very simple word, don't you think? Now go away."

"Never! Even if it takes my whole life, I _will_ get into Maya's house aga-" The door slammed loudly in his face again.

"Take your whole life then. I don't mind." She shuffled back into her house and laid on one of the living room couches.

She used the remote to turn on the TV. It showed some drama about a couple passionately in love but separated for stupid reasons.

She stared at the screen.

'_How **cliché**._'

She flicked it off.

'_They should be gone by now..'_

She walked back into the kitchen to get a snack.

Unfortunately, they were already sitting there, getting themselves whatever they wanted.

She rubbed her temple. Was she imagining things now?

"Oh, hey Maya. Anything good on TV?" Kaoru asked with a grin. He was eating an ice cream cone.

Nope. Definitely not her imagination.

"How in the **hell** did you get in?" She looked at them with a seemingly calm air.

"The back door was open. You should be more careful about that." Tamaki answered.

Maya banged her forehead against the wall a few dozen times.

'_The maid must've left it open by accident. Aghhhh!!!!!!'_

_"_Maya, you should be careful, try not to damage that pretty face of yours." Hikaru grinned.

"Well, if you found a door, I am pretty sure you can find it again. This time, GO OUT."

"Aww, but we just caaame."

"Then just leaaave."

"No."

"Please go. Before I hurt somebody. Please."

"You wouldn't hurt us. Right?" Hikaru smirked cockily.

"Of course she wouldn't." Tamaki waved the idea away as if it were a cloud of smoke.

"Nope." Kaoru said, nibbling happily away at his cone.

"Do _not_ tempt me Tamaki."

"Oh. Ehehe, sorry."

"Just because I can't use one arm, does not mean I **will** not and **can** not hurt you."

Although she didn't look at all angry, inside, she was mentally killing them any way possible.

"Yess. We're gonna shove that cone up there. Then a screw here. Maybe even snip off there. Heheehe, yess..." Maya muttered.

She turned towards them, eyes glinting dangerously.

Hikaru backed away, sensing danger.

"Guys...RU-!!"

In a matter of seconds, what seemed like multiple screams came from the mansion.

You see Tamaki and the twins flying straight out the door, landing with a thump and then the door slamming-rather loudly I might add.

"What you get is what you get!!!!!" She shouted through a window.

"I feel as if this happened before.." Kaoru said.

"It has déjà vu written all over it."

"It does, it does." Tamaki concluded.

* * *

Nyahaahahaa. Tamaki and the twinsies got owneddd.

darkheart1992- Why thank you! I get such a nice feeling when I recieve a compliment on my writing. I hope you will read it till the end.

Riley Manson- Hehe. Thanks! I'm verrrrrry glad you like it.

don't ask it'll just confuse you- -laughs- Why thanks! And here it is. I was gonna update it like a few days ago, but my computer was being gay. Sorry for the wait!

summer-loven-2- Yeah. I like it a lot too. Hehe, thanks!

rocketandroll- Yes it is! Great minds, eh? -smiles- Thanky!


	16. Singing in the Rain II

Sorry, it's been a **while** I know. But my laptop sorta went well, dead. Right now, I'm typing this on my regular comp. It's horribly slow.

Still, my mind is kinda blank. But, that's okay, I'll improvise as I go along. :D

The _italics_ are French. The bold is English.

Chapter Sixteen-

* * *

"Hikaru, get the lights." Tamaki shouted.

He stood at the back of the room, readjusting decorations here and there.

"Yes, your highness." Hikaru shut off the lights overhead, but then turned a spotlight on center stage.

"Ahhh, _p__erfectionner!" _

Tamaki had borrowed one of the school's biggest rooms for their latest party that night. Kyouya had insisted they were low on funds. Maya had a stinking suspicion that wasn't true at all. Maya was right. Kyouya just wanted to watch her sing. Up on the stage. If she was embarrassed, even better. He craved entertainment. Probably cause he got ored real easily.

"Tono, everything's been arranged. The foods going to arrive in about 10 minutes and the guests will be here in about 20." Kaoru informed.

"Well, that's right on time then. In fact, it's simply perfect. Like _me_."

He flipped his hair, somehow, sparkly things flew out of it while going 'Ohhohohohoho.'

Maya glanced up, down, right, left. Anywhere to avoid the dancing, sparkling blonde in her front line of vision. She was pretty sure if Hikaru had turned off the spotlight in the front, Tamaki would have lighten up the whole room. That would be one scary sight indeed. It'd also, no doubt, inflate his ego even more.

When she had walked in, she was wearing a leather jacket, a rock band tee-shirt and straight jeans.  
She thought she looked fine.

But nooo, Tamaki made her wear this, well, (close your ears) **fugly** dress. It was poofy in places she thought wasn't possible, sequins here and there, pearls attached to the bodice, the dress, in fact, was a size too big, Tamaki shrugged, grinned, and said "Oh, well." She'd sue him later. After she beat him up. It was also this puke green color.

She'd do something about it later, in other words, right before she had to perform. 'Damn that Kyouya.' Maya thought. She tried to concentrate on her iPod to distract her from the others.  
She couldn't though.

There seemed to be this kind of buzzing sound coming from the earphones. It sounded like the same thing over and over again. It even sounded familiar. She took off the earphones and looked up. Hikaru was next to her. "Maya. Are you listening to me?"

'Oh.. So that was the buzzing sound.'

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am. But I would much rather be listening to this." She pointed at her iPod.

"Touch, touchy. All I wanted to know was if you chose a song yet. If you did, tell me it."

She told him. He went away. '**Finally.' **

Before she knew it, she was greeting guests by the handful at the door with Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and Tamaki. Kyouya and the twins were _occupe._ As Tamaki had said earlier.

The phrase "Welcome to our party. Right this way." Had been repeated so many times, she really felt like a broken record.

And the corners of her mouth were so tired after smiling so much. She wasn't used to that. Smiling. **All. The. Damn. Time.**

"Maya, get up. You're not a guest, you're a host. And what you do, is well, host, not sit around waiting for the ball to end." Tamaki informed, waving his hand just so while tutting at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, pooburger."

She got up and as she walked a bit, remembering that she had legs, many of the male guests jumped up and trailed her around like stray birds after bird feed.

Many of them offered to dance with her, she accepted so Tamaki would stop doing that tutting thing. They didn't quite notice what she was wearing. Thank god.

xXxXxXx

All the men around her, suddenly disappeared one by one for the other girls attending the party. 'Maybe they did see this dress.' Maya thought. Oh well, free time.

"_Bonjour_."

'Oh bloody hell. Precious free time. Nooo! Stop flying away!'

"Oh, um_, bonjour_."

"_Je couldnt pas l'aide mais remarque votre beauté, _Mademoiselle." (I couldn't help but notice your beauty, Miss.)

At least, that's what Maya thought he said. Her knowledge of French didn't reach that far but she knew the basics. And a little more.

'Clever reply time.'

"_Oh ? Bien, je suis content que vous avez remarqué. Autrement, vous êtes probablement aveugle." (_Oh? Well, I'm glad you noticed. Otherwise, you're probably blind.) She grinned cheekily.

He laughed.

"You're quick-witted, I like that." He smiled at her and bowed. He was blonde with greenish eyes, tall, lean, and well, a stranger to Maya.

"Thank you. But you've forgotten to tell me who you are."

"Me? Oh, I'm Tom Cruise."

"Yeah? I'm Hitler."

They looked at each other before breaking into a laugh.

"Really. What's your name?" Maya asked.

"_Nicolas Chapellier."_

"Well, Nicolas, I'm Maya. Maya Tateishi."

"Hello there, Maya. Maya Tateishi."

"_Vous êtes un tel enfant."_(You're such a child.)

"Oh yeah? _Bien, vous êtes un tel magnifique."_ (Well, you're such a gorgeous.)

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. Know why? Cause you're gorgeous." He smiled in a Tamaki style way. It kinda said, I know you're good looking and I know I am too, but I won't say that cause I don't want to hurt your feelings, etc, etc.

"Right. So what are you doing here, Mr. Chapellier? I don't think I've ever seen you at school."

"That's cause I don't go there. In fact,-"

"Maya-chan. It's time to go on stage." Hunny-senpai popped out of nowhere and announced it to them.

"Huh? Oh right.. Oh okay. Bye Nicolas."

"See you 'round, gorgeous."

Right before she stepped up to the mike, Nicolas winked/smiled at her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Why hello, dear guests. I'm pretty sure you all know my name, and I am going to sing for you today. Courtesy of Tamaki. So, please give me your full attention. You can call me bad or anything, cause I know I'm not good, I'm just doing it cause well A) Tamaki made me and B) I love music. Ah, I think I'm getting off the topic…" Kaoru got on the stage and whispered in her ear. She looked up, embarrassed and said "Here I go everyone." Sounds and music started to erupt from the speakers. Only the best ones around of course.

"Wasure taku nai koto nara  
Oboeyou to shinaku temo  
Wasureru koto nante nai  
Sou shizuka ni kanjiru

Are wa aru samui hi de  
Tsuyoi ame no naka  
Boku wa tada kimi dake o  
Machi tsuzukete ita

Moshi ima ga boku no owari  
Datta to shitara sore demo  
Kamawanai to omoeru hodo  
Nani mo kowaku nakatta

Shiawase ni warai au  
Hitobito ga boku no  
Sugu soba o nando demo  
Toori nuketa kedo

Hitori kiri kasa mo naku  
Tachi tsukusu boku wa  
Dare yori mo odayaka ni  
Hohoende ita

Kogoeru te o kazashite  
Arawareta kimi o mite  
Nakidashi sou ni natta no wa  
Kanashimi no sei ja nai

Bokutachi o isshun no  
Hikari ga terashita  
Korekara no yuku michi o  
Iwau kano you ni"

(English translation at the bottom)

Maya sang throughout the whole thing with her eyes closed, she didn't like being the center of attention really. So she imagined that instead of the crowd standing around her, it was her mother, smiling and sitting patiently in a chair.

When she opened her eyes, the room exploded with applause.

'Ohmigoodlord.' She smiled and resisted the urge to use her fingers to plug her ears.

xXxXxXxXx

"Excellent vocals, Maya." Kyouya complimented her when she got out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, that was real good. Maybe you should be a pop star or something." Hikaru suggested.

Maya laughed.

"Hah, I don't think my dad's gonna let me. Because my brother won't take over the company, he's very well expecting me to."

"Too bad, you were really good, no lie." Kaoru chirped.

"Yeah yeah. Can it. I'm a host. That's my top priority. And by the by, did anyone happen to see a blonde guy with green eyes anywhere?" She said.

Kyouya shook his head.

Kaoru and Hikaru answered at the same time "No. Why? Is he your lover or something?" They grinned.

Kyouya's glanced up.

"Ne, Kaoru, did you notice how Kyouya's head shot up?"

"I sure did, Hikaru. I wonder why."

"Perhaps he is the Mr.Boyfriend that's been cheated on by Maya and Mr.Lover."

"Perhaps, perhaps."

"You idiots. I met him before. He was a complete stranger and then he just disappeared. Well, he was pretty good looking. Oh well. I'm going home."

She slipped on her leather jacket and grabbed her pocketbook.

"Byee." They waved her farewell.

Just after she got through the door, Mr. Boyfriend himself shot through, walking behind her.

"Maya."

No reply. Maya hummed some strange tune he wasn't familiar with.

"Maya."

Was he being ignored? 'What a childish action. I guess to each their own.'

He tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned her head back slightly. She smiled and took off her earphones.

"Hello Mr. Boyfriend."

"Dinner at 8. I'll pick you up." With that, he walked away. Quite fast, the boy's got long legs. Sort of like those Daddy Long Leg Spiders or something.

"Eh?" This left Maya in a fix. 'How demanding. Oh well, to each their own.'

She slipped back on her earphones and walked down the stairs as if nothing happened.

* * *

Here are the lyrics to the song Maya sang. Which is called Rainy Day. It's real good. I needa stop listening to it. Or my brain would malfunction and I'd sing it when I'm supposed to recite algebra rules. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Made me smile real big. Cheers.

I calmly feel

That I never forget

What I don't want to forget

Even if I don't try to remember it

It was a cold day

I kept on waiting

Just for you

In the hard rain

I was afraid of nothing

I could even think

That even if it was the last day of my life

I didn't care

People who were

Happily smiling together

Passed just close to me

So many times

But I was smiling

More gently than anyone else

Standing alone

Without an umbrella

When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand

And saw you appear

It wasn't because of sadness

That I was about to cry

A flash of light

Shone on us

As if to celebrate

The way we were going on


	17. Out and About

Ohmigod. I know. LONG time. Life has just been too damn busy. So sorry you guys. I love you guys so much for actually reading this. I really apologize for the people who read this and look to see if there are any updates every week or so.

Chapter seventeen

* * *

"What're you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Anything's fine." She replied.

"Italian it is."

They pulled up near a fancy shmancy restaurant, guaranteed to flush out your wallet if you were a normal person. Too bad they were rich.

"Dinne for two?" The host presumed.

Kyouya nodded.

They were led to a table decorated with flowing colors like reds, salmon and pinks. As soon as they sat down on the plush seats, a waiter was at them almost instantaneously.

After they ordered, Maya spoke up.

"What's all this for?"

"I can't have dinner with you without you expecting something suspicious?" Kyouya smirked at her behind his glasses.

"Of course not. With Kyouya, there's always that extra little something. Am I right?"

"Well, only this time."

'Only. He said only.' She grinned.

"What is it?"

"Well, I hear you mentioned a certain blonde."

She nodded.

"Go on.."

"I know a bit about him. His family partnered with mine once or twice strictly for business. He happens to be of the Chapellier descent. Their family is very rich, like you and I. They own many talent industries. Nicolas, is who I believe the man you spoke to. Please don't associate with him anymore."

"Why not? He seemed like a nice guy."

"He has a reputation for being, well, like Tamaki." Kyouya distressed, not seeming to find the right words.

"You mean really idiotic and shameless and embarrassing and naïve..?"

Kyouya smirked.

"No. Not like that. I'm afraid, that if you get too involved with him, you might get hurt. I mean, he's somewhat of a…playboy."

Maya looked stunned for half a second.

Then she snorted out a laugh.

"Hahahaha, oh that's a good one. Ahaaha. I gotta tell Tamaki he's a playboy now."

She whipped out her cell and speed dialed Tamaki's phone.

"Hi Maki-maki. Yes, it's Maya. Guess what. You're a playboy!

She paused for a second before laughing again.

"I **know!** It's hilarious isn't it?" her face suddenly turned solemn. "Well, yes, I've no doubt you are that handsome. Of course you are. Of course. Nope, Kyouya can't compete with you. Okay, see ya."

Kyouya sat, amused.

Can't compete, eh? We'll see about that.

Maya laughed again. "Well, that was fun. Anymore _playboys_ I should know about?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, no of course not. I suspect he wouldn't find you interesting anyway." He smiled, his lens glinting in the lamplight.

She gasped, sarcastically offended.

"What wouldn't he like? He called me gorgeous."

Really now?

"I bet he was thinking you're as attractive as Tamaki is on his bad hair days. Which is not very."

"Hah! But at least Tamaki on a bad hair day would look twice as good as you do, groomed."

He looked at her. Not very offended.

The waiter set their dishes in front of them. Kyouya grinned, knowing her only weakness.

"Take back this plate please." He handed Maya's plate to the waiter.

"Very good, sir."

Maya sat, stunned, her eyes on the waiter's retreating back. She saw Kyouya smirking at her in the corner of her eye.

She snatched his plate from him lightning-quick. Such are the reflexes of a person who eats, like, all the time.

She smiled. She pouted, mocking him.

Kyouya took a fork and started to slather some of the sauce on Maya's cheek.

"Beautiful, if I do say so myself."

She wiped at her cheek, grinning. She licked the remnants off her fingers and dove in,

flinging handfuls of spaghetti at Kyouya. A few noodles actually hung off the rim of his glasses. Some landed in his hair.

He took off his glasses.

Without realizing it, he had actually shoved May's face into the spaghetti.

She picked her head up, wiping off the sauce on her eyes. Her eyes gleamed devilishly.

Meanwhile, everybody else was staring at them. Shocked at the disorderly behavior in such a fine restaurant.

Right before she was about to get her revenge, the waiter who had just served them, shoved them out.

"And please, don't come again."

Kyouya and Maya glanced at each other.

She burst out laughing. He smiled, wiping his hair from his face.

"Let's go." He grabbed her sauce soaked hands. While on the streets, quite a few people stared with Maya laughing all the way.

When they got to his car, he immediately started driving.

She didn't wonder where they were going, just how fast they were getting there. Her clothes were soaked and stained. All she was focused on was changing.

For some odd reason, Kyouya didn't seem to mind how they were ruining his car. Granted, he could buy another in seconds, or have a chauffer drive him.

In a few minutes, they were in the secluded part of the neighborhood.

Soon, he was lending her a hand out of the car. They were in front of Maya's house.

"Ah, just as expected of a man of such fine stature."

He nodded.

"Haha, I lied."

She stuck out her tongue and ran inside.

Right before she actually went through the door, she skidded to a halt, turned around and asked "Does this mean you'll be joining me for the night?" with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

"Although your hospitality is very appreciated, I will be going home. I need a change of clothes, oh brilliant one."

As he was driving away, she blew a raspberry.

For some reason, she sort of felt a bit disappointed that he declined her invitation.

While he, was pondering why he was regretting his decision.

xXxXxXx

"Oh yeah? Well, SCREW YOU TOO."

Maya slammed the 14 karat gold phone down.

"Who was it?" Kaoru asked, a bit disturbed by Maya's conversation.

"Actually, I don't know."

She sat still for second, wondering why she was screaming at some random person on the phone.

Eh, what's done is done.

Kaoru and Hikaru laughed.

They simultaneously gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do to climb the ladder of success in the business world Maya." Hikaru grinned.

"You think so?" She grinned back.

"Tsk tsk, don't believe them Maya. All you need to do is sit there and look beautiful. That's how you will gain success." Tamaki added with a flourish.

"Hardee har har."

Sweeping her hair into a messy bun, she sat up.

"Anyone hungry? I'll get snackies."

"Me! I want!!" Hani cried, waving his hand so fast, they were surprised it didn't actually fall off. Mori glanced at her, grateful to have a distraction. Tamaki had been probing him with some very disturbing questions earlier on.

Maya smiled, got up and went to the cupboards; which held an unlimited amount of snacks that had originally been for Hani-senpai, but seeing Maya's ferocious appetite, Tamaki had doubled the stock. My opion: he should have tripled it. So now, it held an unlimitedmeckaunlimited amount.

Maya stood back as she opened one of the little finely crafted doors, careful so nothing would hit her.

She tip-toed to reach the snacks she wanted and the ones Hani wanted.

Kyouya watched her dark head swishing this way and that, unsure of which to pick.

She finally settled on something and slammed the door back in it's place, a little habit she picked up.

_However,_ because there was so many things practically burst out of the cupboards, the door smacked right back open and everything fell out.

Glancing at the mess, Maya carefully set the thinks she got down and went to work.

She heard someone shuffling beside her.

Kyouya picked up the gummies and cookies, examining the bags before placing them back in neatly.

"Thanks." She smiled. She used a hand to brush back a strand of hair that fell out of the bun. It kept falling back in place and finally she gave up on her fifth try.

He smiled the smile she knew oh so well.

"That'll be 496 yen please. Oh wait, plus tax is.. 515." He held out his hand.

"You're mean." She gave him a handful of hundred yen coins and went back to the seating area.

He glanced at his handful, he had only been joking. And she had given him at least 2k in coins. Ah, well, a penny earned is a penny saved. He placed the money into is pocket and joined the group.

xXxXxXx

While Tamaki was walking across the club room, flaunting his natural good looks to all the female customers, sending blushes around like dominoes, he had felt something under his shoe that shouldn't have been there. He looked down and saw a foot. A female foot.

He quickly looked up and saw it was only Maya. He let out a breath.

"So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it's okay, it was my fault anyway. I don't sit as a lady should sit." She sat up straight, well, as straight as she possibly could and then slumped back down.

"Nor shall I ever."

He laughed and sent a wink halfway across the room.

As he started back across the room, Maya rubbed her foot absentmindedly.

What the hell did the boy have in his shoe. Felt like some steel just crushed her toes.

Maybe it's money.

xXxXxXx

"I hate you Tamaki!"

Maya ran out and sprinted out of the school. A glimmer of tears trailing behind her.

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki.

His dark eyes now seemed black as pitch.

"What did you do Tamaki?" His emotion cleverly sealed away in the airtight bag he called his speech.

Although Kyouya didn't know what went on while he was researching, he could tell it was something bad.

The blonde boy shrugged.

Kyouya sighed, rubbed his temples and walked out of Ouran. While out of the school and making sure nobody was watching him, he ran fast, as fast as he could to find her.

Soon enough, he did.

She was sitting near the sandbox in a playground, using a stick to trace the letters I HATE TAMAKI over and over again.

Obviously, there was something wrong.

For one, Maya tended not to act like those girly types and get all emotional and Kyouya liked that in a woman.

Ha walked over to her and squat down to meet her level.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said without looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. Why on earth would you run out of the room, crying?"

"Well," she began to blubber again and tears filled her eyes, making them seem very liquid jelly-like. "Tamaki said something…"

"What did he say?" He asked calmly, suddenly feeling the urge to protect her and hug her as this emotion of Mayas seemed so new to him.

"He said…Oh it's too horrible, I can't even say it out loud."

"Tell me." He said, brushing away the stray tear on her cheek.

She looked up at him and said: "He said he wouldn't share his candy with me!"

With this said, she began crying all over again and threw herself at him.

Crying into his cashmere, no doubt priceless, sweater, Kyouya wondered if any of this was actually worth it.

He smoothed her hair down and smiled.

It was cute, the way she did things and the way she thought. To think, he almost killed his best friend for not giving her candy.

After she had stopped crying, she quietly turned toward him, studying his face.

She then asked, "Will you give me candy?" in the softest tone he had ever heard.

"Yes. Of course I will! Why didn't you just ask?" Tamaki responded from behind.

"In fact…." Tamaki bent down, on one knee, held out a box of cookies to Maya and asked, "Will you, Maya, take these cookies as replacement of the candy from earlier?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I will!" Maya took the box and hugged Tamaki ferociously, the biggest smile possible on her face.

Kyouya sat there, watching. It was almost as if he wasn't there. For some reason, what Tamaki just did reallllly seemed like a proposal to him. Oh well. He means well. It was probably just his imagination anyway.

* * *

Finished. Phew. r&r? much appreciated 


	18. Sweet Decisions

First off. SORRRY. A while I know. I've been meaning to put this chapter up but I've been busy. Well, I shan't delay you any longer. Once again, thanks for being patient and I apologize for the people who read this and look to see if there are any updates every week or so.

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Maya peered in the store window, debating over buying the super expensive and well-known heart shaped chocolate filled with lots of sweet stuff. Valentine's Day was nearing and she was thinking about buying Kyoya something special. Of course, she would get something for the others too, just not as extravagant.

'Oh mann. That looks good.' Maya's stomach growled. 'Then again, Kyoya doesn't like sweet stuff. What should I dooo?' She tugged at her hair in frustration.

"My my, if it isn't Miss Gorgeous." Nicholas stepped up to her from a shiny black limo.

"Oh, hi there Nicholas. What do you happen to be doing here?" Maya tore away from the tempting desserts and focused on Nicholas's blonde head.

"I just happened to see you as I was coming back from delivering something for my father."

"He seems to trust you."

"Yes, well, who doesn't?" Once more, the Tamaki-esque smile. "And what are you doing here?"

He glanced up at the window, and no doubt recognized the high quality chocolate store.

"Well-"

"Never mind, I think I know. But whose the lucky man? Could it be me?" He grinned flirtatiously.

"Of course. How on Earth could I forget to get you chocolate, when I have only met you once and the only thing I know about you is your name?" Maya smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes for emphasis.

"Well then, why don't we change that. Lunch?" Nicholas held out his arm.

"Uhh. No thanks, I'm not that hungry." Maya knew enough to not get into a stranger's car, but then her stomach let out a tell-tale rumble. Cue sweatdrop.

"Right. Tell that to your stomach."

With that said, Nicholas grabbed her arm and tugged her into his limo.

"Driver! To that restaurant I like."

"Yes, master."

xXxXxXxXx

"Kyoya, we just saw Maya get into a limo with a strange blonde man." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison to the phone's one speaker.

"Wait, what? Would you care to repeat yourselves?" Kyoya's ragged and vicious voice came through. Clearly he had just woken up. So they told him again.

"Should we be worried?" The twins were just about to go home from one of the high quality electronic stores when they saw their brunette friend.

"No. I doubt it's anything harmful. But I've got to go now. Never call me at this time ever again or I will make what remains of your life a living hell." Kyoya said as calmly as he said coldly. The twins shivered. Still, it was already 11:45.

"Let's just go home Kaoru."

"My sentiments exactly."

Meanwhile:

'Dammit. That girl is always getting into trouble.' While Kyoya was getting out of bed, he couldn't help but wonder why he kept thinking he should go after her.

xXxXxXxXx

"I'll have whatever she's having, thank you." Nicholas smiled, and the waitress swooned.

"Right away." She practically skipped away, no doubt to brag to the other waitresses about the super handsome blonde she got to serve.

"Well, you dragged me here, so start talking." Maya rested her head on her fist.

"That's an uninterested pose if I ever saw one." He smirked.

"Huh. Oh, sorry." She lowered her arm, embarrassed.

"I was just joking." He laughed. "You're very cute."

Her face colored considerably. Hearing things like that out loud seriously made Maya nervous. Especially if they were sincere.

"Uhh-umm. Thanks?" She sputtered.

He laughed again. Then he practically told her his life story. Maya was only partially listening, remembering to nod when he expected it, or to add in the occasional "uh-huh" or "that must have been exciting". And, as she expected, he didn't even notice.

'My god, how Tamaki-like can you get.' She thought while smiling along to one of Nicholas's jokes.

xXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Nicholas asked car window scrolled down.

Maya had asked to be dropped off in front of the chocolate store she had been looking into earlier.

"Yep, I'm fine thanks. Byee." She waved.

"Goodbye lovely." He blew a kiss at her and winked.

'Yikes.' She thought before turning back to the store again. Maya took a deep breath and stepped inside the store.

* * *

It's a tad short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. R&R

Thanks :)


	19. The Warmth of a Smile

Chapter 19~

* * *

It was Valentines Day and boy were the Host Club excited. They chose a romancey-love kind of theme, with pink and red ribbons strewn throughout the entire room. Whenever a customer entered, he or she would practically be swept off of his or her feet and presented with a rose and a romantic line. Of course, it was a huge success. Girls were swooning left and right, guys were keeping their roses as a memento for their 'sole moment with Maya'. When Kyoya had to do it, Maya felt something tugging at her inside.

'What is this feeling.' She wondered, while welcoming a few males.

You see, dear readers, because Maya ( like all other students at Ouran ) led a more than comfortable life, she had never had any reason to feel the little green emotion called envy. So as their club progressed, she felt more and more annoyed, seeing Kyoya smile at other girls, talk to other girls, hell, anything with other girls. However, she didn't get to notice that he also looked in her direction quite a number of times when she displayed that smile of hers that made many a boy flush and sputter like a deer in headlights.

When their hosting hours were over, Maya went to her bag and started distributing various sweets and confectionery to each of the members. So while all the other members were thanking Maya profusely, Kyoya stood and wondered what he was going to receive. Normally, he was the type to wait and see, but with Maya, he couldn't wait.

"And what do I get?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Maya stared at him blankly.

"OH! I forgot to get you something. I'm really sorry!" She said after rummaging through her bag and smiling apologetically.

"It's okay. It's not like I was expecting anything." He smiled. Of course, it was not a very happy smile. It rather made the surroundings quite dark and ominous.

Tamaki strode forth to him and patted Kyoya's back.

"It's okay, I will get you something. It's not your fault Maya doesn't like you as much as us." He flipped his hair and smiled his bittersweet smile.

"Thank you but I won't need your consoling for another 10 years." Kyoya smiled. His eyeglasses glinted.

"Ten years it is." Tamaki took out his date book and scribbled something down, no doubt taking his best friend quite seriously.

xXxXxXxXx

"Shall we leave?" Kyoya stood by Maya, who was packing up her belongings.

"We shall." She grinned, stood up, and linked arms with him. "Bye guys!" The rest of the club waved farewell.

"Where should we go?" He asked her as they were outside their school gates.

"Let's go to a cafe. I'm starving." He nodded and proceeded to call his driver.

xXxXxXxXx

"I'll have this and this." Maya said as she pointed to an extravagant sandwich and a bottle of the finest purified water. "You're not getting anything?" She asked the glasses clad young man sitting across from her.

"I'll have a cup of early gray tea, please."

"Right away." The waiter bowed and left the two to stare at each other.

"So, I heard you were with a certain blonde yesterday." Kyoya said, acting very nonchalant indeed.

Maya paused for a bit before she responded, she knew someone, no, two someones tipped him off.

"Why yes, I've grown quite fond of him." She said as the waiter returned with their orders. She smirked behind her glass as she brought it to her lips.

Kyoya made no move whatsoever. Not a flinch, nor a blink (which made Maya want to laugh).

"I see. Well, I should be going now. I've got a lot to do." He got up. Maya stared at him.

"Wait. Don't you want your gift?" She grinned cheekily.

He looked at her for a moment. Then he sat back down. She smiled.

xXxXxXxXx

"You wait here." Maya ordered as Kyoya sat down on one of her plush living room couches. She proceeded to run upstairs as he pondered what his gift could possibly be.

_Maya walked slowly into the room, clad only in a big pink bow and high heels. Her hair waved gently down her back._

_"My gift to you... is me." She said, her cheeks flushing from her apparel._

The real Maya entered the room, which immediately snapped Kyoya back from his trance. He blushed quite a bit and used his hand to cover his flaming face, wondering what had caused such indecent thoughts. She handed him a box with a bow, which, of course, brought his previous thought back into his head.

She smiled as he opened it. It was a pair of very fine leather gloves, for he had mentioned once absentmindedly that he needed to get some. There was also a card on the bottom.

"Do you like?" She grinned hopefully.

"Yes. Thank you." He smiled, only it wasn't the type of smile he used to use. It was a genuine heartfelt smile, one that made Maya's heart stir with happiness.

"Oh, and look at the card at home."

"All right. But I've got to get going." He got up, holding his new gloves carefully as to not crease them. She followed him to the door, and kissed him with such a passion that both of them had to blush.

"Be safe." She smiled warmly while waving. He smiled back and went home.

xXxXxXxXx

As Kyoya walked into his room, he placed his gift on his desk, and remembered there was also a card. He took it out and read:

"_Dear Kyoya, _

_I hope you like these gloves, because they cost a fortune!_(Kyoya smiled at this part) _I also want you to know, that I think I really like you. Like, __**really**__ like you. Like, __**really really**__ like you. Okay, I hope you get the gist of what I'm saying. Seeing you smile is the highlight of my day, and I can't wait to see you again every time we part. God, I'm so corny. _

_Love, Maya. _

_By the way, I actually __hate Nicholas. A lot._

_

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter, it took a few days.


	20. Giving

Chapter 20 ~

Yeah I realize it's been forever. I apologize but thanks for my ever attentive readers! Love you guys.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any character of Ouran whatsoever.

* * *

Naturally, what came after Valentines' was White Day. The day when the boys got to show the girls their appreciation for their gifts previously. Maya honestly was not expecting anything, she did not understand how people(of the male variety) would want to get her anything. All she gave to others was just because of her generosity and selflessness. Also, it would do to mention that no one could get her something she couldn't attain herself, what with being rich and all.

The host club room was once again decorated with silky white streamers, and each guy was dressed up very nicely. Every male had on a white button up, a red silk tie, and white dress pants. Maya , being the exception, was put in a red sleeveless dress with a white tie. This ,of course ,pleased everyone exceptionally, especially the customers. As soon as her male guests came through the door, she was lavished with bouquets of the finest fresh flowers money could buy, and gifts galore. Now Maya was just confused as her heap of treasure grew and grew till she realized she would not be able to take any of it home without the help of ten other people.

Each of the club members presented Maya with a trinket of their appreciation for her, knowing full well that she would not take anything bigger than her hand(which they very clearly dismissed). Tamaki got her a necklace with a single sapphire on it, Hani and Mori gave her a very costly cheesecake ( she had once mentioned she loved cheesecake) and a shinai. Yes, a shinai( go ahead, wikipedia it). Maya stared at it with a dumbfounded expression till Mori stated that he would "teach her" how to use it, for she had once admired him using his own. The twins presented Maya with a brand spanking new, and obviously very tasteful outfit-made by their mother. And Kyoya gave her a large bouquet made up of roses, lilies, irises , tulips, and freesias. Even though Maya wanted to decline her fellow members, she thanked each member profusely, knowing that having your gift being refused hurt quite a bit. Yet, it was not until Kyoya's gift that her smile had enough watts in it to light up the whole room.

"Thank you so much." She smiled big. Kyoya, quite happy that she liked it because she had received dozens of other bouquets, smiled back.

As she carefully put her gifts away, Kyoya busied himself by advertising different boxes of chocolates with a host member's picture on the box top.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"What should I do with all these flowers?" Maya motioned towards the trunk of Kyoya's car, overflowing with flowers.

"You can give them away."

"Hmm. Yeah, maybe I'll just give them to random people."

As soon as Hatsumi got home that day, her room was full of flowers. A note left on her hickory and oak desk read 'Happy White Day! Don't do anything too naughty with Shouji! -Maya'

At Yusuke's restaurant, bouquets lined the entrance, the wind throwing their scents into the air, attracting even more customers.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Phew." Maya wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Kyoya chuckled and put a lock of her hair back into place. With that small touch, Maya could feel her cheeks becoming stained with pink and her heart hammering so loud that she wondered if the people down the street could hear it.

If Kyoya noticed her reaction, he didn't acknowledge it. As they sat in his car outside of Maya's home, she asked him, "So am I allowed to go home now?" gesturing to the still locked doors.

"Hold on, don't you want your gift?" Kyoya's glasses glinted, even though they were in a car. Maya wondered if his glasses had a built in tint to make him look more devious than he already was.

"But, you already gave me something."

"That was but a prelude to your real gift."

She sighed. "All right, give me your best shot." She closed her eyes and held her hands out, almost as if she was being handcuffed.

He placed a small wrapped box in her hands. She peeked one eye open, then the other and held the package like it was something that belonged in the garbage.

"It's not that bad, trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Occasionally, yes. Quite frequently actually." He smiled.

"Just open it."

She carefully lifted the lid off the small box and her eyes went wide. He laughed at her while she stared at the blue topaz and diamond earrings.

"What is wrong with you. This is completely unnecessary." Maya glanced at the gift furtively.

Kyoya's amused expression immediately turned to a frown.

"And yet, this is very beautiful and I couldn't possibly ask you to take this back. Thank you once again Kyoya." She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

'My name sounds a lot better when she says it.' Kyoya decided.

His smile resurfaced, and Maya's heart nearly stopped. Had he always been so gorgeous. Maya nodded to herself, of course he had.

Kyoya unlocked the doors and went around to open the door for Maya.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He walked her to the door, holding her hand the entire way. When they reached the entrance, Kyouya bent down to kiss her very lightly. Which of course left Maya wanting more.

He chuckled as she didn't let go of him, but instead held on tighter.

"There will be more of that later." He promised.

"I'll hold you to it."

When Maya entered her home, her maid handed her a parcel saying a very handsome man left it for her.

She took it back to her room and opened it.

It was a gown, a very beautiful pink gown that looked like it fit her exactly.

Out slipped a picture and as Maya carefully looked at it, it was a picture of the giver himself; Nicholas.

He was winking to the camera and smiling, looking very handsome indeed. He even had the audacity to sign it.

'Only something fit for a princess for my princess.'

She sighed and threw the picture away, but kept the gown in the back of her closet; it was too pretty to throw away.

"I am never wearing that. Ever." She swore to herself.

* * *


	21. Dance with Me

Chapter 21 ~

* * *

"Ne, whose that girl?"

"No idea. She's really….pretty." He whispered, at a loss for words.

"Eh. I don't know about pretty. I mean, you do want to take a second look at her, cause she looks…kind of odd. " The girl disagreed, obviously very envious for the attention.

"Well, look at those eyelashes. And those eyes! They look kinda green. Think she's a model?"

"Tsk! Maybe for some low class company. Forget her, let's go." She dragged the boy away, who glanced back a few times as they went.

Maya tapped her watch, mentally willing it to go faster.

'Com'on already. Where is he?'

She was wearing a calf length trench and a teal belted dress underneath.

'Yeesh, it's cold.' She rubbed her leather clad hands together, blowing at them.

"Maya!" Maya turned, and rolled her eyes.

"Will you forgive me for making you wait?" Tamaki asked, an anxious smile donned his face.

"Eh, it's not like I waited that long." She shrugged, her pink cheeks glinting with a cluster of snowflakes.

"Well then, off we go!" He grabbed her hand and rushed off.

Kyoya stepped out from behind the street light and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with one finger.

xXxXxXx

"Okay, so all I have to do is walk around and smile right?" Maya asked, handing her coat to the awaiting butler.

"Yes. Well, you can nod too whenever I say something. Oh, and don't forget to hold on to my arm, not that you wouldn't want to." Tamaki smiled his smile that made his designators squeal, and faint with hearts instead of eyes.

Maya sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Tamaki nodded and grinned. "It'll be over before you know it, just walk in with me, let me introduce you to some people, we can eat a little and then you can leave."

"There's food?" Maya's eyes darted back and forth with a silent yearning in them. She had not eaten anything since the morning, for Tamaki had dragged her out to get her all dressed up

Tamaki laughed and nodded again.

"Sounds like fun." Maya smiled and eagerly reached for his arm.

Now, all Kyoya had seen was Maya smile while reaching for Tamaki's arm. He rubbed his temple with his forefinger and glared with black eyes at his "best friend's" retreating back. He felt so... _hurt_.

There was no other way to put it.

Kyoya had never felt his insides churn so hard or his heart slowly shred inside of him before. When his eyes turned towards Maya's teal colored back, they were filled with pain. The pain flickered in his eyes only for a second, and then his eyes turned into the dark void they had always been.

'Who am I kidding. Maybe this is not what I think at all...Yes, that's probably it.' He nodded, reassuring himself silently.

xXxXxXx

"And who is this lovely young lady?" The CEO of some major business company addressed Tamaki as polite chatter hummed around them.

"This is Maya Tateishi. She _is_ lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes! You did well Tamaki-san! You are very lucky to have a lady such as this." The pleasant looking man said. He wore an old fashioned tuxedo, and he looked very grandfatherly; wise and kind at the same time.

"Err, I don't mean to confuse you, but I am **just** Tamaki's classmate." Maya smiled awkwardly.

"Oho! Tamaki-san, you must try harder if you are to earn Maya-san's heart." He chuckled.

"Ahaha, indeed."

As their conversation ensued, Maya glanced around and wondered, 'Where's the food already?'

Just as she wondered, the music began to play.

"Shall we?" Tamaki smiled dazzlingly, nearly blinding Maya. He held out his arm to her.

She took it, seeing as there was no food around. They swirled around gracefully till the song changed to another tune.

At this mark, someone tapped Tamaki in the back. A very familiar voice said, "May I?"

Maya's head snapped towards the voice, and as the speaker came into view her answering smile was so genuine, Tamaki couldn't help but to let go.

Maya reached for Kyoya's outstretched arms, and as she was pulled into his embrace; they fit together perfectly, exactly like puzzle pieces.

His answering smile was just as brilliant.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, clearly very surprised and confused but very happy at the same time.

"I was invited to this event as well." He seemed to be very pleased with her reaction.

"What about you?"

"Oh, well, Tamaki dragged me here saying he needed something to show all these important people." She rolled her eyes . As she said so, he internally sighed in relief. 'So they weren't going behind my back.'

He held her out at his arm's length, looked her up and down, and smirked.

"I can see what he meant."

Maya's cheeks became rosy and her heart rate increased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered and looked down.

Right then, her stomach chose to growl. The growl was pretty low, but loud enough for both to hear.

Maya's blush expanded over her face as she put her arms around her stomach protectively.

Kyoya chuckled. "Hungry?"

"No." Maya looked down.

Kyoya laughed again. "Let's go."

He took her hand and led her out of the building as conspicuously as possible.

xXxXxXx

The pair were sitting on top of the steps in front of the grand building they just exited. Kyoya somehow managed to maneuver his way into getting a plate of food for Maya.

"Enjoying that?" Maya nodded, the plate resting on top of her knees was overflowing with hors d'oeuvres.

He chuckled.

"Open wide." In a few seconds, a piece of food between her fingers was right before his mouth.

"No, thank you."

She glanced at him wearily. "I said open wide."

He looked at her for a long moment, calculating whether or not she would back down. After a minute, he sighed and opened his mouth.

She popped the food in and grinned.

"You should eat too, you know."

He held her close and kissed her cheek.

"I know."

xXxXxXx

"Oh? What happened to your young lady friend?" That same CEO from before asked Tamaki.

"She is where she wants to be."

Tamaki smiled to the elderly man, and for a spare moment, envy flickered in his eyes.

"Now where were we?" And so they resumed their business talk.

* * *


	22. To Jump Out of Cars, or Not to Jump

Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. But if I did.....hehehe..

* * *

As Maya crossed the threshold of her home, her maid handed her a letter.

"This letter arrived earlier in the post and is addressed to you, Maya-sama."

Maya looked up, she had been staring at her shoes. There was quite some damage done to them from running in them so much. She had been running and hiding from fan-boys all day, and was pretty tired of it. The soles had nearly torn off, the toes scuffed up, and the leather on the sides were in near shreds.

"Oh, thank you." She took the letter as the maid bowed, and then retreated.

Maya readjusted the bag on her shoulder and went upstairs to her room.

She threw her bag on her bed, sat down at her desk, and opened the letter.

The super-neat scrawl read:

"Dear Miss Maya Tateishi, you have been graciously invited to Mr. Nicholas Chapelier's ball. It will be hosted on the 23rd of April. A limo will be sent to pick you up at 9:00 PM sharp. Thank you for your attendance."

On the side, there was an awful familiar note. It said, "Miss gorgeous, it would be fantastic if you would wear that dress I gave you. See you then."

'How very like him,' she thought as she reread it. "Arrogant prick." Maya threw the letter into her garbage bin and began to finish what little homework she had.

xXxXxXx

On the 23rd of April at exactly 8:00 PM, Maya was with Hatsumi. They were having another sleepover and Hatsumi was busy doing Maya's hair as she read. Both of the girls were in their pajamas and weren't planning on changing it anytime soon.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Hatsumi wondered, as she began to go downstairs. Maya put down her novel.

"Hold on, I'll go with you. It might be someone dangerous."

Hatsumi nodded gravely, her pretty eyes going wide.

As Maya opened the door with Hatsumi next to her, two men in dark suits and sunglasses were in front of them.

Hatsumi instinctively hid behind Maya.

"How may we help you?" Maya asked, eying the two suspiciously.

"Which one of you is Miss Maya Tateishi?" One of them men said,

Maya folded her arms.

"I am."

The two men then proceeded to grab Maya and force her into their fancy car with dark-tinted windows.

Hatsumi screamed as Maya tried to struggle out of their grasps. But two full grown men who were trained for these kinds of situations were too much for her.

One of the men spoke to Hatsumi, "Calm down, Miss. It's nothing to be afraid of. We'll be leaving now."

Hatsumi watched them go, awestruck and still very terrified.

xXxXxXx

"We're awfully sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Tateishi, but it's standard procedure." The taller of the two men spoke, the one who was driving.

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly standard to just grab a young girl and stuff her into a dark car." Maya scowled at them. She wasn't afraid, but she was definitely anxious.

One of the men chuckled.

"We are taking you to Mr. Chapelier's party tonight. We also have the dress he wanted you to wear. These are all his orders, so don't worry. He tells us that you two are great friends."

Maya gaped at them.

"You mean this is all HIS fault?"

The men nodded.

Maya then began to mutter at an alarming rate about how she would throw him off the balcony when she saw him.

"If you please, Miss Tateishi, change into the dress Mr. Nicholas wanted you to wear. These were specific orders." The one not driving said.

"How did you get this anyway? I'm sure it was at my house." Maya said, as she eyed the wrapped garment before her.

"Mr. Nicholas gave us this extra one in case. Sort of like insurance."

Maya scoffed as they rolled up the screen between the back seat of the car and the front seat.

She reached for the dress while thinking, 'Well I am kinda hungry..'

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Hatsumi was pacing frantically back and forth in her room.

"What should I do? What should I dooo?" She glanced back and forth just in case there was anyone else to take her away too.

"Maya-kun might be hurt! Or even worse, those strange men could do things to her!" She shuddered inwardly until a light-bulb appeared over her head.

"I'll call Ootori-san! Yes, she always talks to him! That must mean she trusts him."

She reached for the piece of paper on her desk that contained all the host member's numbers. Tamaki had slipped it to her once, winking and saying, "For a good time, my princess." Which of course made Hatsumi turn into a tomato.

"Hello? Excuse me Ootori-san! This is Hatsumi, Maya-kun's friend! Yes, well something has happened! Maya-kun was taken away by strange mennn!!!" Hatsumi rambled on frantically. Her eyes practically turning into swirly lines.

"Wait. WHAT?! By who? Do you know them Hatsumi-san?" Kyouya was already getting into his car, rather hastily-quite unlike his character.

"No! They were strangers! They just cammeinn-and thenn deyy took herr !" Hatsumi's speech started to slurr along with the tears streaming down her face.

"Please calm down Hatsumi-san. I'm sure she'll be fine. Maya is strong." Kyouya revved his engine, "May I speak with you later? Thank you for informing me about this, but now I've got to find her."

"O-o-of coursze! Thank you Ootori-san."

As Kyouya ended the call, he quickly dialed in a different set of numbers.

"Hello? Yes, I would like you to find out the whereabouts of the Chapelier's ball tonight.........Thank you."

He hung up and concentrated on the dark horizon.

xXxXxXx

Maya rustled the packed dress for a few moments.

'Hmm. I don't think I wanna go anymore. I left Hatsumi all alone. Yeahh I better go back.'

She thought for a few seconds. The speed limit was around 25 mph, so jumping out wouldn't be too dangerous.

'I just have to pick the right spot and moment..'

"Excuse meee! Could you roll down the windows back here, it's incredibly hot."

She grinned as the slick windows rolled down to reveal a busy street.

'They won't bother to chase me here. Too much of a scene.'

"Excuse me, I would like to thank you two for your hospitality. But I don't really want to go anywhere tonight." She smiled and winked at the rear view mirror as the two looked at her reflection, confused.

She waited a second more after she spotted an empty space on the sidewalk, threw open the door, and jumped out. She tucked her limbs into her body, and rolled onto the sidewalk.

All eyes were on her, and her now very dirty hamtaro pajamas.

She got up, rubbed the back of her head, examined the rest of herself for bruises and cuts, and grinned. "Swell."

xXxXxXx

Kyouya raced down the highway, yet still managing to pay attention to the speed limit. His mind was whirling with thoughts like , 'Why does she never stay out of trouble?' and 'God I hate that Nicholas guy.'

Soon, he noticed a grand mansion in the distance. Lights were on inside and visible through large arched windows.

He pulled up to the front, parking right there, and walked as fast as his legs could up the marble stairs and past the double doors. The interior of the mansion was even grander than the outside, chandeliers littered the ceiling, the marble stairs curved upward with a matching marble banister; both glittering as if showing off. There were very well dressed people all over the place, sipping champagne and mingling. He looked around before he found him. It was very easy to find Nicholas, he was where all the attention and young girls were.

Kyouya strode up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yesss? What is it, my dove? Would you like a ki-" He stopped short as he spied Kyouya, who was already smiling at him with that 'oh-he's-smiling-at-me-but-I-have-a-feeling-he's-really-evil' kind of smile.

Nicholas shuddered and excused himself from his lady friends.

"Where is Maya?" Kyouya asked, eyes boring into Nicholas's.

"Why, she isn't here. So sad I know, and I went through all the trouble of inviting her."

"I know you hired people to take her here. So where is she? Please don't lie to me. That would just make it even worse for you." Kyouya smiled again.

"I'm being very serious actually. I **did** send guards for her, but they came back to me without her. Such a clever girl, that one; and so beautiful. She really is interesting, isn't she? Makes me want to take her for my own." Nicholas smiled devilishly.

Kyouya sighed in relief internally.

"I should tell you, she would never be interested in you. For one thing, she hates you. And another, she already has someone."

"Nonsense! Nobody can hate me. And who would that someone be? Not you right?" Nicholas looked Kyouya up and down in disapproval.

Kyouya smiled again, and said with that dark aura coloring his background, "Why don't you ask her?"

With that, he left. He drove straight home and had to drink a cup of milk before going to bed. Christ, that girl caused him problems.

xXxXxXx

Maya rang the doorbell to Hatsumi's home. As Hatsumi opened the door, frying pan in her other hand, she saw Maya in all her tattered glory.

Maya was soaking wet, her teeth were chattering, and her favorite hamtaro pajamas had gotten ruined. Hatsumi threw down her pan and hugged Maya and started to cry.

"I wu-s zo scar-edd!" Hatsumi sniffed.

Maya laughed, and patted her friend's back.

"I'm absolutely fineee. Don't worry, I managed to escape those people. But of course it had to rain on the way back. I'm going to need some new pajamas. Can I borrow yours? Oh, and stop crying, it makes your eyes all puffy and your skin all blotchy."

"Off couurse!" Hatsumi wiped her eyes with her sleeve and led Maya upstairs by the hand.

* * *


	23. Just for Now

Chapter 23

* * *

"Papa, it's about time isn't it?" Maya asked, using her spoon to play with her cold cereal. Her other arm was on the breakfast bar, hand supporting her head.

"Hmm. Yes, it is. A week from now should be about it." The father glanced at her daughter, he was reading the newspaper. "Is that alright with you?"

Maya snapped out of her trance-like state and grinned towards her father, "Of course it is! It should be fun."

Her father smiled back and turned back to his newspaper.

As Maya headed back to her room, her heart felt so heavy she was surprised it didn't drop. She trudged up the stairs, gripping the marble banister for support. As she slumped into her plush desk chair, a notification popped up on her computer – 1 new e-mail.

Maya clicked on the notification. It read ;

"Dear Maya,

How about dinner this Saturday night? It's to make up for missing my party. It was my birthday, you know. Some guy came to look for you, quite the popular girl aren't you? He said something about you 'having someone else', can't be him right?

I eagerly await your reply, Nicholas."

Maya scoffed at the dinner part and quickly began to type her response.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to be too busy packing to go to dinner with you. I'm moving to America. And if that person is who I think he is, then yes. He is the person I like, and I like him much more than you. But happy birthday."

She clicked the 'send' button and got up.

Thinking to herself out loud, she said, "I wonder if I should tell Kyouya? Hmm. I don't think he'll be too happy to hear about it. I guess I will later on then."

xXxXxXx

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Hatsumi looked at Maya with a look of deep surprise.

"You're movingg? To America?" Maya nodded and sipped her drink. The two were at a cafe and Maya wanted to have some fun with one of her only good female friends.

"But why? This is so sudden!" Hatsumi's cheeks became rosy with excitement.

"Because, my father is going to open some of his firms in America. He says I can't stay here without him. It's fine I guess. I won't be gone forever. And maybe it'll be fun, I like to travel." Maya smiled.

"When will you be back?" Hatsumi already was beginning to tear at the thought of Maya leaving for an extended period of time.

"I am not sure about that Hatsumi-chan. But the fact is, I will be."

"And there's nothing to be done about it?" Hatsumi pouted.

"Not a thing. Oh Hatsumi. This is nothing to cry over. Promise me that when I come back, you won't be such a crybaby anymore."

Hatsumi then began to cry with her hands in her lap. "Oh-sniff-kayy. I -sniff- promisse."

Maya smiled and reached over to take the trembling girl in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered, patting the girls back.

xXxXxXx

At school , Maya was a little quieter than usual. She always had things on her mind, and whenever she looked particularly troubled, someone would ask her if she was alright. She would look at them, realize she was still in school, and reply, "Yeahh, I'm fine." with an weird smile on her face. Even an idiot could see something was wrong, but the host club members didn't say anything about it.

"Must be _that time of the month_." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked on at Maya, who was now looking like she was thinking very hard , and shrugged uncertainly.

"Is Maya-chan okay?" Hani glanced at the girl, she had refused his sweets for the past few days now, which was very odd indeed.

Mori grunted, he was confused as well. Her greetings didn't have the usual pep in them anymore.

Tamaki strut over to Maya and bent down to her level. "Mayaaa. Is everything alright? Is anything bothering you? I'm always here for you." He smiled, roses littering the background and casually flicked his hair back.

Maya blinked, tilted her head and stated, "Your face is bothering me."

As Tamaki went into his corner, mumbling and sobbing about how his face couldn't possibly bother anyone, Kyouya glanced at Maya, and continued to sort through files.

xXxXxXx

"Maya, it's time to go." Kyouya put away the rest of his files.

Maya was looking out the window, spacing off. As soon as she heard her name, she jerked out of her daydream.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'll just grab my things."

Before she reached her bag, Kyouya grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her towards him till she was in his embrace. He studied her face before feeling her her forehead.

Maya laughed as soon as she knew what he was up to.

"If there's any problem, any at all, please tell me. I'll do my best to help. That's what I'm here for."

Maya looked at his face, and noticed his forehead creased with lines of worry.

"I know that, but it just so happens that there is no problem. So relax, okay?" Maya reached up and stroked his face while smiling lightly. The lines on his forehead smoothed away at her touch.

"Okay." He pecked her on her cheek and then on her lips.

She pulled away and took her bag, and reached out to Kyouya, "Are we going or not?"

Kyouya took her hand and smiled. "We are."

xXxXxXx

The day before Maya was going to leave, she told all of the club members except Kyouya.

"Now, I don't want any of you to tell him, cause I want to tell him myself."

"Oh, Maya, that's so sad. But we will see you again right?" Tamaki hugged her and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

The twins squashed Maya between the two, "Promise to visit and call. We'll visit you too! Don't forget us."

"Hah, how could I forget you two. Most annoying twins in existence. Not to mention most fun. And yes Tamaki we will. I'm going to miss you all. And please take care of Kyouya."

Maya smiled while hugging each of them, and accepting a lollipop from Hani who was tearing.

"Goodbye Hani-senpai, goodbye Mori-senpai, it was a great pleasure meeting and knowing all of you.I've had such a great time here." She grinned.

"Well, I've got to go now to finish up my packing. I love you all! See yyou guys later."

She waved and then she turned around to leave the third music classroom for the last time.

xXxXxXx

Unfortunately, Maya was too busy packing up, that she forgot to tell Kyouya.

"Done packing Maya? We're set to go at 4 PM." Maya's father stood at her bedroom door.

"Oh, yeah I know. I'm nearly done. Last minute things, you know." He nodded and went away.

Meanwhile, at school Kyouya was wondering where Maya was.

"Tamaki, did you see Maya today?" Tamaki replied no, and just shrugged with a vague smile on his lips.

When Kyouya spotted Hatsumi alone, he went up to her.

"Excuse me Hatsumi-san, do you know where Maya is? I haven't seen her at all."

Hatsumi looked at him in surprise, "You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Maya's leaving today. She's going to America. And she won't be back for who knows how long." Hatsumi started to tear again, and her lips were starting to tremble.

'No. I mustn't cry. For Maya-kun!' She told herself.

Kyouya stared at her for two seconds, registering the fact that she of all people was leaving.

"Do you know when she's leaving? The time?"

"Yeahh. Four o'clock, she said."

He glanced at his watch which read 3:18.

"Thank you."

Kyouya strode away as quick as possible.

"I'll see you later Tamaki." He muttered as he strode past his best friend.

Tamaki smiled coyly, and sighed, "Ahh, young love."

xXxXxXx

"Come on Maya, we're leaving." Maya's father called to her from the front door.

"Coming! I just feel like I forgot something.." She rummaged through her bag, and everything was there. Then a lightbulb went on above her head as a very familiar black car stopped in front of her ex-house.

"Oh no. I forgot to tell Kyouya! Um, you go on ahead daddy, I'll be at the airport very soon."

Her father looked at her, "Alright. Be there by 4:20 sharp. Plane leaves at 4:30."

"No problem." Maya grinned.

Her father smiled and got in the awaiting limo. "Ahh, young love.." He murmured as the driver drove. "Excuse me sir?"

"It's good to be young." He laughed.

The chauffeur looked at the rear view mirror nervously and didn't say anything other than, "Uh, of course sir."

Maya waited as Kyouya paced up to her.

"Hello."

"Hello... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry. I forgot right when it counted. But I'm leaving in a few. Will you miss me?" Maya smiled.

And with that, his anger melted away, "Of course not. Who would waste their time missing someone like you?" He smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"Well, this someone would waste their time missing someone like you. Very, very much."

He chuckled and enveloped her into an embrace. "Then I suppose, I must return the favor. I will miss you Maya. More than you know."

She smiled and started to cry. She didn't even feel the tears coming till they began making paths down her face.

"Haha. Look, I'm crying."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her.

When he pulled away, she said, "I need a ride to the airport. Care to help a girl out?"

"I'll make an exception. Just this once." He smiled and opened the passenger door.

xXxXxXx

"Well, here we are." The pair stepped out of the car.

Maya nodded gravely.

"Before I go, Kyouya, I need you to know that I'm in love you."

She looked him square in the eyes with her own clear almost green eyes. His onyx eyes met hers, and he said, "I'm in love with you too Maya, and I have been for a long time now. So please come back soon."

Her eyes creased with a smile and she kissed him.

"Goodbye Kyouya Ootori."

"Goodbye Maya Tateishi."

And so, Maya walked into the airport, right as the clock hit 4:21.

"You're late Maya." Her father smiled at her.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"_Flight 237 to New York is now boarding. Flight 237 to New York is now boarding."_

"Let's go Maya." her stepmother called to her as Maya looked out the window to see Kyouya leaning against his car.

"Coming!" Maya pushed open the window and yelled, "You better not cheat on me!"

Kyouya spotted the girl leaning out the window grinned, and waved.

"I swear."

* * *

The end

Don't worry guys, this is the end to this part of the story, but there will be little snippets of the future and things like that. So stay tuned! :)


End file.
